


Garrison Proud

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, マクロス7 | Macross 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: [Galaxy Garrison AU]Katie Holt es una nueva estudiante en la academia Galaxy Garrison, aunque vivir bajo la sombra de su padre y hermano, prontamente se ve involucrada en problemas. Muy pronto se dará cuenta que la escuela es más que libros y estudio





	1. Fama

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Garrison Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490187) by [RikaNonaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka)



Katie Holt, hija del renombrado científico y técnico en comunicaciones Samuel Holt. Su hermano recientemente había egresado de la escuela donde su padre había estudiado y ahora trabajaba: Galaxy Garrison y lo había hecho con alto renombre y altas calificaciones, siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Katie admiraba a su padre y a su hermano y su mayor deseo era seguir sus pasos. Había ido a la academia buscando inscribirse, siendo recibida por el comandante Iverson, era un hombre que fácilmente le doblaba la estatura, pero igual era muy amable y dulce con ella, le había mostrado las instalaciones de la escuela y asegurándole que su puerta siempre estaba abierta para ella o cualquier otro estudiante que lo necesitara.

 – Muchas gracias – le agradeció la joven con una sonrisa – En realidad estaba algo intimidada de que al ser esta una escuela tecno militar, fueran mucho más estrictos, especialmente tratándose de las chicas –

– Por supuesto que no – dijo el comandante poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven – En Garrison, buscamos la igualdad con todos nuestros estudiantes. Estoy seguro que tu padre apreciaría saber que cuentas con mi apoyo para el examen de admisión –

– Iverson – llamó un hombre joven al comandante desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras se acercaba viendo su reloj – ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes clase de simulación en 10 minutos, sabes que cuando no llegamos a tiempo los chicos tienden a descontrolarse –

– General Shirogane – exclamó el comandante mientras hacia un saludo hacia el recién llegado – Solo estaba acompañando a la señorita hacia la salida, es una nueva aspirante –

Katie no pudo evitar notar un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro del nombrado General Shirogane, pero rápidamente cambió su semblante.

– Yo la acompañare – aseguró al mismo tiempo que se ponía junto a Katie – Es importante enseñar con el ejemplo a los cadetes y necesitan seriamente una clase de puntualidad –

El comandante hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada más, se despidió del General con un saludo y se alejó con paso molesto.

– Es por aquí – señalo el hombre mientras empezaba a caminar; en realidad Katie sabía el camino de salida, había estado ahí con su padre cientos de veces, pero era la primera vez que no la acompañaba, quería que cuando la aceptaran darle una sorpresa a su padre y hermano para hacerlos sentir orgullosos.

La chica sonrió con sus propios pensamientos, casi había olvidado a la intimidante persona que se encontraba a su lado, hasta que este llamó su atención con una pregunta.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? – le preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verla, sobresaltándola y sacándola de sus propios pensamientos.

– Ka-Katie Holt – tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

– ¿Holt? – El General se detuvo y la miro con curiosidad antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. Y vaya que tenía una hermosa sonrisa – Ya veo. ¿Eres la hija de Samuel Holt? –

La chica asintió con timidez mientras agachaba la cabeza, su padre era conocido en toda la escuela, pero aún le resultaba extraño el como todos sabían quién era ella antes que ella misma.

– Eso explica todo – continuó el General más para sí mismo que para la chica.

– ¿Qué explica? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad, esa persona la trataba diferente que como los demás lo habían hecho a lo largo del día y eso la intrigaba.

– Pues verás, tal vez no deba decirte esto, pero te darás cuenta si piensas estudiar aquí – le explicó mientras continuaba caminando – El comandante Iverson no es precisamente muy amable con los cadetes, especialmente con los nuevos reclutas, tienes suerte de que tu padre sea una persona muy influyente aquí o la historia sería muy diferente –

La chica se molestó ante el comentario, se sintió ofendida, era perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí misma sin necesidad de ocultarse tras el apellido de su padre, ese general Shirogane empezaba a desagradarle, así que cuando le respondió se podía notar la molestia en su voz.

– No buscó un trato preferencial solo por ser hija de mi padre – le reprochó con enojo – No sé quién te crees que eres, pero estas equivocado si piensas que consideró una suerte que me traten diferente –

– Ah no es eso – se disculpó el General con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el General trataba de ser amable, actuaba igual que todas las personas desde que llego a la academia y se dio cuenta que aquel hombre tenía razón, las personas la trataban diferente en cuanto se enteraban de su apellido y eso la hizo molestar más – Lo que quiero decir es que… –

– Ya dijo lo suficiente – lo interrumpió la chica mientras adelantaba el paso – Conozco la salida, puedo ir sola –

El General Shirogane se quedó perplejo viendo a la chica alejarse, con un rango tan alto como el que tenía no acostumbraba a que la gente tomara esa actitud con él y eso hacía que esa chica lo hubiera impresionado, sin darse cuenta sonrió y antes de que la chica se alejará más la llamó.

– ¡Señorita Holt! – exclamó – Espero volver a verla pronto –

Katie sintió la sangre aglomerarse en sus mejillas y sin voltearse, simplemente caminó más rápido para salir del lugar. Ese día a Katie le costó trabajo concentrarse en otras cosas, su mente seguía regresando a las palabras del General, si su padre no fuera una persona influyente, la historia sería muy diferente.

– ¿Qué te sucede, Katie? – la interrogó su padre durante la cena, pues no había podido evitar notar su estado anímico – Apenas y has tocado tu cena –

– No es nada realmente – respondió la chica distraídamente – Papá ¿Conoces alguien de apellido Shirogane? –

– ¿Hablas de Shiro? – respondió su padre mientras volvía a llenarse el plato de puré de papas – Claro ¿no lo recuerdas? Era mi alumno, estaba en la misma clase de Matt, venía mucho aquí y jugaba contigo casi a diario hace un par de años hasta que fue asignado a la misiones de pruebas para los cohetes Kerberos. ¿Por qué preguntas? –

– Debió verlo en la televisión – interrumpió Mattiew, el hermano mayor de Katie – Han pasado todo un reportaje de él ya que empezó a dar clases en Garrison –

– Es verdad – contestó sonriente el padre de ambos chicos – Su nombre o su rostro debieron parecerte familiares ¿no es así? –

– Oh claro, si era eso – respondió con nerviosismo la chica, en realidad apenas y recordaba a esa persona de nombre Shiro, aunque su padre tenía razón 5 o 6 años antes, él era un becario de su padre, cosa que le resultaba muy extraña ya que el chico era un piloto.

– ¿Por qué salió en televisión? – preguntó la chica a su hermano, olvidando el hecho de que se suponía ella también lo había visto.

– Siempre ha sido como alguna clase de superdotado – le explicó el chico sin notar lo extraño de su pregunta, ni el brillo en la mirada de su hermana al preguntar – El General más joven de la historia, con solo 27 años –

Katie siguió comiendo en silencio, tenía que admitirlo, era asombroso. Ella conocía por el trabajo de su padre lo difícil que era escalar y conseguir un ascenso, había personas que habían pasado años hasta su retiro y no habían conseguido nunca subir de rango, los que normalmente los obtenían eran los hijos de otros militares de alto rango.

– ¿Cómo es él? – preguntó Katie a su hermano quien comía distraídamente – Me refiero a su personalidad –

– ¿Su personalidad? – preguntó el chico saliendo de su propio mundo y después de tomarse un momento para asimilar las palabras de su hermana menor, respondió con un tono de admiración que no era habitual en él – Shiro es una persona amable, siempre sabe que decir y que hacer, es un líder nato y sobre todo, es la clase de persona que nunca dejaría a alguien atrás. –

Con eso en la cabeza se retiró a su habitación molesta con aquel general, por alguna razón quería culparlo de todo lo que había dicho aunque en el fondo ella ya lo sabía, si no fuera por el trabajo de su padre y por su importante puesto, la academia Galaxy Garrison nunca la aceptaría. Tenía 17 años y apenas superaba el 1,50m de estatura, era delgada y claramente tenía problemas para obedecer la autoridad. Aunque en realidad la chica estaba sorprendida de lo poco que recordaba del chico que le hablaba de planetas y estrellas fugaces y eso llegaba a molestarla de una manera particularmente especial. Al final decidió no pensar más en ello, se giró para dormir, pero el sueño parecía escapar de ella hasta que finalmente se levantó y buscó bajo su cama sacando una pequeña caja de madera musical recordaba que su padre se la había regalado hace tiempo y siempre la usaba cuando tenía problemas para dormir.

La música de la caja llenó la habitación mientras la chica dejaba se dejaba arrastrar al sueño, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida, aunque tuvo extraños sueños sobre leones de colores y esporas que contenían un código binario.


	2. Exámen de admisión

Katie estaba frente a la academia Garrison, rodeada de otros aspirantes, sus manos temblaban y según su reflejo en las reflejantes puertas de la prestigiosa escuela parecía más pálida de lo acostumbrado. Había pasado una semana ya del examen escrito y se sentía bastante confiada al respecto, pero el examen práctico realizado en las instalaciones prácticas de la academia Garrison era otra cosa muy diferente.

Su padre le había hablado de aquel examen días antes para que pudiera prepararse, tendría a los principales maestros de la academia juzgando su desempeño y finalmente compararían ambas evaluaciones y decidirían si un alumno era aceptado o no. Obviamente el primer paso ya lo había dado, había muchos estudiantes que no lograban pasar el examen escrito y no eran llamados para el examen práctico, pero su padre le había mencionado que incluso de tener un examen perfecto escrito, era muy posible que fuera rechazada si su desempeño en el examen práctico llegaba a ser patético.

– Hola – la saludó una voz tan salida de la nada, que no pudo evitar girarse a ver a quien pertenecía, un chico alto y moreno estaba parado detrás de ella y la miraba con una coqueta sonrisa – Parece que es cierto que Garrison está lleno de chicas lindas. Deberían de dejarnos el pase libre ya ¿Qué clase de torpe reprobaría un examen de deportes? –

Katie lo miró con molestia, pero el chico ya se había alejado a saludar a otras chicas que estaban un poco más lejos y parecían que habían acabado de llegar, soltó un fuerte bufido y deseó no tener que volverse a encontrar con tan desagradable sujeto, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron.

Aunque ya había estado anteriormente en el edificio de la academia, nunca había estado en las salas de práctica, había simuladores y campos de obstáculos, todo parecía estar al último punto de la tecnología.

Primero fueron conducidos por una mujer de aspecto severo a una habitación de preparación, donde se les dio uniformes con su número de aspirante marcado en él. Después fueron conducidos a una habitación enorme que tenía a su vez un par de habitaciones adjuntas que servían como baños y vestidores a la vez, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres y se les dieron instrucciones. Pasarían uno por uno, un hombre y una mujer de acuerdo a su número de aspirante, y se les pedirían hacer una serie de actividades de acuerdo a los resultados de su examen escrito y las habilidades necesarias para el puesto al que se estaba aspirando, siendo los exámenes diferentes para pilotos, mecánicos y técnicos de comunicaciones, dicho esto la mujer se retiró y apenas pasados 10 minutos y con la mitad de los aspirantes ya vestidos, una bocina empezó a llamarlos uno a uno.

Los chicos salían de la habitación, pero ninguno regresaba, lo que hizo deducir a la joven que debía de haber una segunda puerta por la que los candidatos debían salir después de realizar su examinación. Calculó por la frecuencia que los nombres eran anunciados que el promedio de duración del examen era de unos 10 minutos, muy poco tiempo a su sentir para mostrar algo realmente impresionante a los examinadores que pudiera demostrar el potencial de los postulantes.

Finalmente quedaba apenas un puñado de personas cuando el nombre Katie Holt salió de la bocina que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas. Las manos de Katie todavía temblaban un poco y cuando abrió la puerta un escalofrío la recorrió, estaba muy nerviosa.

Al entrar a la habitación se sintió algo mareada, por lo que tardó un minuto en enfocar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, estaba  en medio de un gran gimnasio con una pista de obstáculos y un simulador en que parecía que alguien recientemente había abierto y semi desmantelado, en la parte superior había un balcón desde donde se podía admirar todo lo que había en el gimnasio y dentro de este había siete personas que la chica bien sabía, eran los principales maestros de la academia Galaxy Garrison.

Katie sintió los nervios aumentar, su padre casi nunca mezclaba su trabajo con su vida personal y aun así identificaba perfectamente a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, en los extremos podía ver al Comandante y Capitán Primero Mitch Iverson y a su propio padre el Mayor Samuel Holt; junto a ellos se encontraban el Mayor y Comandante Roy Fokker y el, ahora muy conocido por ella, General Shirogane Takashi; centrados estaban los Generales de Ala, Tim Hendrick y Lauren Montgomery; y finalmente al centro de todo, el General de división y director de Galaxy Garrison, Joaquím Dos Santos.

Katie se sentía cada vez más nerviosa hasta que la risa del General Dos Santos la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al director con sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras el hombre reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste hilarante, o tal vez ella era el chiste.

– Disculpe, señor pero podría decirme ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? – se armó de valor la chica para pararse frente al director, aún con miedo, no bajaba la mirada que se había cruzado con la del General.

– Disculpe mi descortesía, señorita Holt – le contestó el director aun riendo – Es solo que me pareció muy gracioso el verla tan nerviosa –

Los otros maestros rieron también, Katie buscó la mirada de su padre y se sorprendió al ver que él no se estaba riendo, tampoco el joven Shiro, ambos mantenían un semblante serio.

– Bien, pasemos a tu examen – continuó el director, mientras tomaba y repasaba unas hojas que estaban frente a él – Aunque dudó que sea necesario siendo que estamos tratando con la hija de Samuel Holt –

El hombre dirigió una sonrisa al padre de Katie, que respondió con una ligera sonrisa y una inclinación de su cabeza, pero su hija podía notar la seriedad en sus ojos, aunque no lo entendía del todo, pero era fácil de adivinarlo su padre estaba nervioso igual que ella.

El General Dos Santos le pidió a la chica reparar el simulador que estaba en la habitación, al principio la chica sentía que era una tarea más complicada de lo que parecía, pero al final resulto que justo como parecía, el simulador simplemente estaba desensamblado, le resultó una prueba muy sencilla y finalmente terminó rápidamente. Katie levantó la mirada orgullosa de sí misma, pero sus nervios volvieron al ver como todos los maestros tenían un cronometro en las manos, cada uno marcó el momento en el que la chica acabó y realizó anotaciones en unas hojas colocadas frente a ellos y nuevamente el director fue quién se dirigió a la joven con una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias, eso sería todo. Puedes retirarte por la puerta que está a tu izquierda –

Katie se giró a su izquierda y para su sorpresa un joven estaba ahí, debió haber estado desde el principio y parecía observar muy atentamente lo que estaba sucediendo, a juzgar por su uniforme era otro aspirante igual que ella. Le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a los maestros y se dirigió al joven que estaba parado justo a un lado de la puerta, pudo escuchar como llamaban al siguiente aspirante mientras examinaba de arriba abajo al chico, no era muy alto, su cabello era tan oscuro que se confundía con las sombras, pero lo que atrajo su atención fue su mirada, sus ojos azul grisáceo transmitían la sensación que ese chico no era alguien que tuviera muchos amigos.

Por alguna razón quería hablar con él, el chico había dejado de verla desde el momento en que habían llamado al siguiente aspirante, parecía mirar a un punto por detrás de la cabeza de Katie, esta estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la risa de Iverson llenó la habitación, la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y no pudo evitar girarse. Junto a la otra puerta había un chico tirado en el suelo, por lo que podía adivinar el chico debió de caer de bruces al entrar a la habitación.

– ¡Esa fue una grandiosa exhibición! ¡Creo que ya no necesitamos ver más! – decía Iverson entre risas mientras aplaudía sonoramente – Puedes retirarte, la puerta está ahí. –

Katie miró estupefacta al balcón de los profesores, esperaba que alguno de los maestros dijera algo o corrigiera lo dicho por Iverson, pero no fue así. Katie miró a su padre que apuntaba algo en las hojas frente a él, junto a él Shiro veía al aspirante con los brazos cruzados, nadie parecía interesado como cuando ella entro a la habitación, miró al pobre chico que miraba a los profesores con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. La chica no lo soportó más volvió sobre sus pasos con total determinación en ella y miró a los profesores con ira.

– ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer esto! ¡Tienen que dejarlo hacer su examen! – los nervios de la chica habían desaparecido totalmente y la tímida adolecente que había entrado en la habitación había cambiado totalmente su personalidad y con furia encaró a los adultos frente a ella – ¿Quién se creen ustedes? ¡Viéndonos desde arriba como si fueran alguna clase de jueces y verdugos! ¡Solo son una bola de petulantes y presuntuosos fanfarrones! –

– ¡Señorita Holt, salga inmediatamente de la habitación! – ordenó Iverson con tono atemorizante, pero la chica no se dejó intimidar.

– ¡Usted no puede ordenarme nada! ¡Nadie aquí puede! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir que guardó un poco de respeto por alguno de ustedes! –

– ¡Katie! – la llamó su padre levantando la voz y poniéndose de pie – El chico podrá hacer su examen, pero por favor sal de aquí –

– ¿¡Crees que con eso podrás tenerme contenta!? –

– ¡Keith! ¡Sácala de aquí! –

Esta vez fue Shiro quien levantó la voz, el chico que estaba de pie sobre la puerta se acercó a ella, pero la chica tuvo suficiente tiempo para levantar dos pesadas llaves inglesas y lazarle una y otra a los profesores, el chico llamado Keith logró esquivar por poco la herramienta, pero le dio suficiente tiempo a la chica para acercarse a él, giró el rostro de forma impertinente al pasar junto a él golpeándolo con su coleta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de ella.

No se calmó hasta que había llegado a su casa, aunque su madre le había preguntado cómo le había ido, ella no había sabido responder por lo que solo dijo que se encontraba cansada y se encerró en su habitación, había tenido nuevamente que sacar su caja musical para poder calmarse y esta vez soñó con un enorme bosque, mientras atravesaba un largo río sobre una lancha dirigida por un curioso ser que parecía un perezoso de dos metros, llego a un lugar donde parecían estar un domo formado de varias raíces entrelazadas entre sí, la chica trepo hasta la cima de aquella extraña estructura pareció escuchar una voz, más que una voz parecía un sentimiento que la atravesaba, miro a sus pies y observó unos enormes ojos amarrillos a través de las raíces y con un gritó ahogado, despertó.

Se secó el sudor del rostro y se levantó, entró a su baño personal a lavarse el rostro y pudo ver por la ventana que ya había anochecido, debía ser casi de madrugada según sus cálculos, se acercó a la puerta con intención de ir a buscar un vaso de agua que la ayudará a espantar los recuerdos de aquel extraño sueño, más cuando abrió la puerta escuchó las voces de sus padres hablando.

– ¿Insubordinación? – escuchó la voz alarmada de su madre – Nuestra Katie nunca haría nada como eso –

– Eso fue lo que ocurrió – dijo su padre, se escuchaba muy cansado – incluso llegó a agredir a la junta directiva y a un alumno que estaba observando las examinaciones –

– ¿Qué significa esto? Para Katie ¿Acaso rechazaran su solicitud? –

– No estoy seguro, Joaquim me negó el participar en la decisión sobre su solicitud, pero incluso si llegasen a aceptarla no lo dejaran así. Los directivos están furiosos y no dejaran a nuestra hija sin un castigo que sirva de ejemplo a sus compañeros –

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? –

Pero Katie no logró escuchar una respuesta, se encerró nuevamente en su habitación sintiéndose desecha por los problemas en que había metido a sus padres, pero en ese momento recordó la mirada de aquel chico a punto de llorar y la culpa se esfumó, era cierto. Lo sabía. Sus acciones eran sin lugar a duda una insubordinación y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía de haberlas realizado, sea lo que sea que la academia Galaxy Garrison le tuviera preparado ella lo iba a enfrentar. Había pasado noches en vela pensando en cómo lograr que la presencia de su padre y la fama de su hermano no le provocarán un injusto reconocimiento sobre los demás estudiantes, quería llegar a ser un estudiante común en la academia y sin proponérselo, lo había logrado.


	3. Galaxy Garrison

Katie no había hablado con su padre desde lo ocurrido; no había hablado ni con su madre, ni su hermano de lo ocurrido tampoco, pero con su padre estaba en completo silencio. Por una parte no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero por otra se sentía culpable de los problemas que le había ocasionado a su padre, todos los días regresaba cada vez más cansado y más tarde del trabajo y ella no podía evitar pensar que su comportamiento en el examen de admisión tenía algo que ver.  
Un día sin embargo, su madre se había acercado a ella, la chica había pasado la mitad de la mañana sentada en el piso entre sus máquinas, como hacía cuando necesitaba pensar y como era usual de ella, había creado un extraño invento, había desmantelado una vieja computadora y había creado con las partes una máquina de enfriamiento mejor para su propia computadora, estaba terminándola cuando su madre entró en la habitación.  
– Katie, tenemos que hablar – había dicho con un tono serio, la chica pudo notar que llevaba los sobres del correo en las manos.  
La chica observó a su madre con atención, no parecía estar enojada, pero entendía que nada de lo que dijera la haría querer irse, así que dejó su máquina a un lado y se recargó hacia atrás apoyada en sus manos mirando fijamente a su madre, presentía que había llegado el regaño que se merecía desde hace días.  
– Claro madre. ¿Qué sucede? –  
– Katie, quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió en tu examen de admisión – le explicó mientras se sentaba frente a ella y ponía el correo en su regazo, hablaba despacio intentando que su voz no sonara exaltada –. Tu padre está muy preocupado por ti, no entiende el porqué de tu comportamiento. ¿Una insubordinación? Katie, tú no eres así. ¿Qué sucedió? –  
– ¡Estaban siendo crueles! – escupió finalmente fastidiada, apretaba los puños tratando de no gritar, no entendía que su padre no pudiera ver los motivos de su comportamiento, así que finalmente de desahogo con su madre –. Había un chico y le iban a negar realizar su exámen solo porque tropezó. ¡Nadie lo apoyaba madre! Tenía que hacer algo. –  
– Los exámenes no son sencillos, Katie – trató de consolarla su madre, pero la chica ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas –. Anualmente muchos son los que fallan y los altos estándares de la academia hace que sean necesario que los exámenes de ingreso no sean fáciles –  
– ¡Lo fue para mí! ¡Para mí fue un examen sencillo! –  
– Eso eres porque eres una niña muy inteligente… –  
– ¡O tal vez fue porque mi padre es uno de los maestros de la academia! –  
La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de su madre, ella no había ni siquiera permitido a sí misma admitir lo que estaba acosando su mente día y noche, pero finalmente se había atrevido a confesarlo, era ese el motivo de que antes nunca se hubiera negado a una decisión de la junta directiva y ahora no se arrepintiera de haber protagonizado un acto de desobediencia y rebeldía frente a los jefes de su padre.  
– ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora? – preguntó finalmente la chica mientras limpiaba sus ojos, no quería llorar frente a su madre.  
La madre de la chica soltó un suspiro antes de tomar las cartas que estaban sobre sus piernas y le mostro a su hija una de ellas, tenía el sello de la academia en el sobre y el nombre de Katie en el frente. La chica soltó un grito ahogado antes de casi arrebatarle la carta a su madre, la tomó entre sus manos con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras sus manos temblaban, giro el sobre y vio nuevamente el sello de la academia en la parte trasera, dudó entre si abrirlo o no y finalmente miro nuevamente a su madre y puso el sobre a un lado.  
– Gracias ma. Te avisaré lo que dice –  
Dicho eso, tomo nuevamente su máquina y apretó los tornillos que ya estaban apretados. La señora Holt asintió antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, Katie la observó irse de reojo, admiraba eso de su madre, la conocía tan bien como para saber cuándo necesitaba un momento de privacidad.  
Katie no tardó mucho en descubrir que los tornillos no iban a ceñirse más y finalmente se dejó caer al suelo y tomó la carta en sus manos, incontables veces le dio la vuelta en sus manos y la había vuelto a dejar en el suelo. Ella misma había girado por el suelo incontables veces y balbuceaba en el suelo insegura de abrir o no la carta, cuando se encontraba boca abajo cubriéndose los ojos algo frio y húmedo toco su espalda levantando su camisa, haciéndola gritar de la sorpresa y levantarse de golpe.  
– ¡Bae Bae! –  
El gritó de la chica fácilmente pudo llegar a la calle, pero el perro no se inmutó; ladeo la cabeza jadeando antes de lanzase sobre ella a lamerle el rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo.  
– ¡No! ¡Basta! – las protestas, en un inicio molestas de la chica muy pronto se convirtieron en risas y como si ese hubiera sido el objetivo del cachorro cuando la chica hubo reído lo suficiente este se sentó junto a ella y se recostó en su regazo, donde la chica empezó a rascarle tras las orejas – . Perro tonto –  
– ¿Estas bien? – la voz de su hermano la sobresaltó, miró a la puerta esperando ver la misma mirada de su madre en él, pero el rostro rojo de su hermano lo hacía lucir tan gracioso que nuevamente la chica tuvo un ataque de risa que su hermano rápidamente desaprobó – ¡No te rías! Te dije que lo sacarás a pasear tú, a mí nunca me obedece. –  
Katie sabía que su hermano nunca había sido bueno en deportes, se cansaba rápidamente y el pequeño Bae Bae era capaz de arrastrarlo por toda la cuadra hasta que decidía volver a casa, más parecía que era el perro quien sacaba a pasear a su hermano.  
– No lo dejes hacer lo que quiera o se volverá un malcriado –  
– Ya es un malcriado –  
Matt infló las mejillas como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, pero muy pronto notó que el cabello de Katie estaba incluso más desarreglado de costumbre y por su ropa parecía haber estado limpiando el suelo con su vestido.  
– ¿Te sucede algo? – cuestionó señalándola en general –. Pareces algo descuidada –  
Katie bajo la mirada dejando de acariciar las orejas de Bae Bae, había omitido hablar con su hermano de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo había sucedido, finalmente se decidió a contarle.  
– Hoy llegó la carta de Galaxy Garrison, pero creo que no me aceptaron –   
– ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó su hermano con sorpresa, sabía el potencial que su hermana tenía, le resultaba imposible que no hubiera sido acreditada –. Deben ser solo tus nervios –  
Katie suspiró y le contó a Matt lo ocurrido con más detalle de lo que había pasado en el examen, mientras hablaba continuamente miraba el sobre a su lado con nerviosismo y cuando terminó su relato ambos chicos quedaron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.  
– Bueno, nunca sabrás si te rechazaron o no si no abres la carta, incluso si ellos no te aceptaron no es lo peor que puede pasar, aún hay otras academias y Galaxy Garrison se estará perdiendo a una de las mejores técnicos de la historia –  
Katie sonrió un poco antes de girarse, más cuando estaba a punto de tomar la carta Bae Bae se levantó rápidamente y la tomó en su hocico, los chicos gritaron el nombre del perro y este simplemente movió la cola y empezó a correr por la habitación con ambos hermanos tras de él, y a pesar de la aparente ventaja numérica, tardaron varios minutos en atraparlo y quitarle la carta.  
– ¿Qué le sucede el día de hoy? – dijo la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, levantando la carta de Garrison para que el perro no volviera a tomarla, aunque este estaba más ocupado lamiendo el rostro de su dueña.   
– Tal vez es por tu rostro – dijo su hermano totalmente agotado, con el rostro nuevamente rojo mientras se sostenía el pecho tratando de respirar, por lo que su hermana tuvo que esperar un tiempo para que respondiera la pregunta que le hizo a continuación.  
– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso es mi culpa? –  
– Bueno, luces triste, especialmente cuando miras la carta. Bae Bae debe pensar que esa carta te lastima así que quiere alejarla de ti. –  
Katie se sorprendió y miró a su perro conmovida, tal vez había juzgado mal al cachorro y le dio un fuerte abrazo que el can respondió con más lengüetazos en el rostro de la chica, finalmente con risa, lo sacó del cuarto para evitar más distracciones antes de darle la carta a su hermano pidiendo insegura que fuera él quien la leyera.  
– Ábrela tú, así los nervios no me impedirán leerla. –  
– Sí es lo que quieres – respondió el chico abriendo la carta y empezando a leer el contenido –. Señorita Katie Holt, hemos revisado su solicitud de ingreso a la prestigiosa academia… –  
– ¡Solo dilo de una vez! –  
– De acuerdo, de acuerdo – El chico leyó la carta en voz baja antes de levantar el rostro a su hermana con una sonrisa –. Te aceptaron –  
Katie no supo cómo reaccionar, por una parte estaba feliz por haber sido aceptada, por otro aún temía las repercusiones que podrían tener en la escuela por lo ocurrido, parecía que Matt había leído su mente porque rápidamente agregó.  
– Quizá lo olvidaron. Fue un evento aislado y sé que no te agrada, pero mi padre tiene mucha influencia así que pudieron haberlo dejado pasar por él. Eso no tiene por qué ser malo Katie. No eres mala. Solo permítete disfrutar este momento, te lo ganaste. –  
La chica miro a su hermano analizando sus palabras y finalmente accedió con una sonrisa, rápidamente ambos hermanos corrieron a contarle las buenas noticias a su madre que rápidamente empezó a preparar una cena especial con los platillos favoritos de la chica como celebración, llamaron a su padre que por primera vez en días sonaba alegre al enterarse de la noticia y prometió llegar temprano ese día. Esa noche los Holt celebraron por el éxito de la menor de ellos y durante las siguientes semanas, Matt ayudó a su hermana a prepararse, estudiar lo básico y organizar lo que ocuparía, así las cuatro semanas que la joven tenía antes de entrar oficialmente a la academia pasaron muy rápido.  
El último día en su casa, Katie lo pasó con su madre, fueron de compras y le ayudó a hacer su última maleta con las cosas que llevaría con ella al día siguiente, ya que su equipaje había sido enviado tres días antes y ese mismo día había recibido una carta con la ubicación de su dormitorio y la llave del mismo; al día siguiente su padre la acompaño hasta los dormitorios de las chicas, se sentía muy nerviosa al principio, pero una vez que se había puesto el uniforme de la academia su confianza se recuperó, bajo rápidamente a la sala común de los estudiantes donde los alumnos de primer año estaban amontonados frente a un tablón que anunciaba los equipos en los que habían sido organizados y los alumnos mayores examinaban con curiosidad a la nueva generación.  
Siendo la academia Galaxy Garrison una escuela encargada de entrenar a los futuros exploradores espaciales, desde el primer día los estudiantes eran organizados de acuerdo a los resultados de sus exámenes en escuadrones. Los escuadrones eran un equipo de tres personas; un mecánico, un técnico de comunicaciones y finalmente un piloto, por lo menos por un semestre los escuadrones eran como una familia, eran los primeros estudiantes que interactuaban y aunque tenían clases especializadas separadas de acuerdo a su área de estudios, la mayoría de las clases las llevarían juntos, así como su tiempo en el simulador y no era poco frecuente que los estudiantes asignados a un escuadrón se mantuvieran en el mismo durante los años dentro de la academia, así que tenían que aprender a llevarse bien si es que querían pasar la mayoría de sus clases.   
Al entrar los estudiantes eran asignados en 24 escuadrones, a los que se le asignaba una letra griega de acuerdo a su desempeño, así que no era de extrañar que los escuadrones menores fueran los primeros en reprobar y finalmente año tras año, al acabar un semestre, un escuadrón podía ser ascendido o descendido de acuerdo a su desempeño. Estadísticamente menos de la mitad de los escuadrones terminaban sus estudios.  
Katie estaba a punto de acercarse cuando un cabello castaño capto su atención, al ver a la persona que estaba parada junto a tablón se paralizó y su rostro palideció al escuchar las palabras que el chico estaba pronunciando.  
– Parece que estamos con… Katie Holt – anunció el chico a otro que estaba parado junto a él, corpulento, pero su rostro recordaba al de un ratón asustado – ¿Quién es Katie Holt? –  
Katie no podía creer su mala suerte y pensando que esta era la forma que la academia se vengaba de ella por su impertinencia suspiró resignada antes de levantar tímidamente su mano, dando un paso hacia los chicos.  
– Soy yo. –  
El chico se giró y al verla le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente a ella, jalando a su compañero y una vez junto a ella tomo su mano saludándola entusiastamente.  
– Mucho gusto Katie Holt. Yo soy Lance, Lance McClain y este es mi amigo Hunk Garret. –  
– Mucho gusto – saludó tímidamente la chica recuperando su mano, recordaba perfectamente a ese chico, pero era obvio que él no la recordaba a ella.  
– Holt – repitió pensativo el chico llamado Hunk como si tratara de recordar algo – Creo que he escuchado antes ese nombre ¿Te conozco acaso? –  
– No claro que no, debe ser tu imaginación – respondió rápidamente y nerviosamente la chica, sabía que era poco probable que los alumnos supieran de ella y prefería que así se mantuviera durante el mayor tiempo posible, así que se apresuró a cambiar el tema – Deberíamos ir por nuestros horarios –  
– ¿No prefieres empezar a formar nuestro vínculo? – preguntó Lance señalando a los otros grupos de estudiantes que hablaban alrededor de ellos –. Creo que deberíamos empezar a conocernos. –  
– No lo creo, pienso que entre más pronto empecemos con esto nos adelantaremos a los demás –  
Katie no espero la respuesta de sus compañeros y empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba una señorita, miembro de último año entregando a los 24 escuadrones sus respectivos horarios, así como su profesor asignado, aquel maestro que tenían que ver en sus clases privadas y al que tenían que acudir cuando tuvieran problemas. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio, la chica se giró buscando el motivo de la conmoción y lo encontró rápidamente, tres estudiantes acababan de entrar en la habitación. Dos chicas atractivas caminaban lideradas por un chico no muy alto.  
– ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Katie a sus compañeros que no entendía la conmoción.  
– Son los alpha – le contestó Hunk con una voz casi inaudible – Los estudiantes con mayor puntaje en el examen de admisión –  
Katie examinó más de cerca a los chicos, la chica que estaba más cerca de ella le resultaba conocida, su cabello rosado era difícil de pasar desapercibido y su rostro igual, parecía toda una súper modelo, era muy hermosa aunque su cara parecía muy infantil y su cuerpo no lucía muy espectacular; a diferencia de la chica junto a ella, cuyo cuerpo entallado por el uniforme, hacía que robara la atención de más de un chico, con cabello hasta los hombros y con las puntas rojas, alta en contraste de sus compañeros y su piel tostada la hacían resaltar fácilmente; y al frente el chico, por alguna razón Katie sentía que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba de donde, no muy alto, de cabello negro, un poco apuesto y piel clara, con cara de pocos amigos.   
Los chicos se acercaron a la delegada que rápidamente les entregó un sobre a cada uno y se fueron con la misma rapidez que llegaron y la conmoción y el silencio se fueron con ellos. Katie decidió no pensar en ello, pero sin que se diera cuenta Lance se le había adelantado, su jovial rostro despreocupado ahora se mostraba serio, cosa que robó la atención de la chica por lo que le permitió ser él quien pidiera los horarios, no entendía lo que había pasado, pero obviamente algo había afectado al chico, pero de nuevo cuando el chico le entregó su sobre algo le robó su atención.  
Katie sintió como el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo al ver el sobre, no solo por la letra grabada en el sobre, nada más y nada menos que una omega, lo que le indicaba que estaban en los más bajo del rating de desempeño en la academia, sino también por el nombre escrito en el espacio de profesor asignado: Takashi Shirogane. La chica solo pudo pensar, que ese era solo el inició de un largo periodo escolar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que han estado leyendo y dando kudos a esta historia, espero que les este gustando esta historia.


	4. Shirogane Takashi

Katie sentía su estómago revolverse mientras esperaba sentada con sus compañeros fuera de la oficina de su profesor tutor, no quería estar ahí, pero era difícil que pudiera admitirlo con sus compañeros, aunque había logrado ganar tiempo al preguntarle a sus compañeros un poco de ellos, aunque no había puesto realmente atención a lo que los chicos habían hablado ya que solo le importaba el no acercarse a Shiro, pudo rescatar dos cosas: Hunk sabía cocinar y Lance hablaba español y para Katie era un avance suficiente.  
Más ese pequeño desvío había provocado que hubieran tenido que esperar 20 minutos fuera de la oficina del profesor esperando que terminará de atender a alguien que había llegado antes que ellos, Hunk y Lance seguían hablando, habían dejado de intentar de incluir a la chica a la conversación pues obviamente tenía su mente en otro lado, aunque ocasionalmente preguntaban una cosa y otra para obtener siempre la misma respuesta.  
– ¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó por enésima vez la chica, pero esta vez la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió junto a ellos.  
El chico de los alpha había salido de la oficina, antes la chica había creído ver que el chico se le había quedado viendo en la sala común, pero en esos momentos estaba completamente segura, pudo ver sus ojos azul grisáceo atravesarla y se sintió obligada a desviar la mirada, el chico solo se había alejado un par de pasos cuando Lance se puso de pie de golpe señalándolo con el dedo.  
– ¡Keith! – llamó al chico que se giró completamente confundido, por su rostro se podía adivinar que no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era el chico que lo llamaba, pero Lance no se replegó ni un poco – ¡Te superaré! ¡Prepárate, porque lo haré antes de que te des cuenta! –  
El chico de cabello negro miró a Lance como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero sin darle importancia se giró y siguió caminando aunque Katie pudo notar que su caminar era más rígido.  
– ¿Lo conoces? – le preguntó a su compañero que nuevamente tenía un semblante serio.  
– No – respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose al interior de la oficina – pero tenía que decírselo –  
Ambos chicos siguieron a su compañero confundidos, no cabía duda que Lance era una persona muy curiosa.  
La habitación del general Shirogane era muy sencilla, aunque estaba llena de reconocimientos del joven piloto y al verlos entrar les dedicó una sonrisa.  
– Pero si es mi equipo estrella – dijo con notable sarcasmo mientras tomaba unas carpetas de un cajón y las ponía sobre su escritorio – El escuadrón omega de primer año. –  
Katie desvió un poco la mirada, pero vio con sorpresa que ninguno de sus compañeros bajaba la mirada o lucía avergonzado, cosa que la hizo recuperar el valor y mirar al frente con el rostro levantado.  
– ¿Saben lo que significa estar en el escuadrón omega? – preguntó el general viéndolos con curiosidad, por lo que Hunk dio un paso al frente.  
– Significa que estamos en lo más bajo del rating de posiciones de la academia, nuestros desempeños dejaron mucho que desear –  
– Pero solo significa que debemos esforzarnos el doble para demostrar que somos dignos de esta academia y que podemos estar a la par de los demás – interrumpió Lance con determinación en su mirada, cosa que arrancó otra sonrisa del rostro de Shiro.  
–Bien dicho, cadete. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué fueron asignados al equipo omega? –  
Esta vez solo Lance pudo mantener la mirada de Shiro, Hunk y Katie sentían mucha vergüenza de admitirlo, pero eran conscientes de los motivos de su bajo desempeño, más Shiro no les dio la oportunidad de contestar abrió una a una las carpetas frente a él que evidentemente debían ser expedientes y comenzó a leer en voz alta.  
– Hunk Garret. Mecánico. Vomitaste sobre el simulador en el momento en que subiste a él, a pesar que este estaba apagado –  
Hunk bajó la mirada avergonzado, Katie lo miraba de reojo y sintió compasión por el chico, pero recordando a chico que casi habían negado presentar su examen, pensó que su compañero tuvo suerte de entrar o tal vez había hecho algo muy asombroso para que le permitieran entrar.  
– Katie Holt. Técnico en comunicaciones. Realizaste un acto de insubordinación en pleno examen y atacaste a la mesa directiva con una llave inglesa. La única razón por la que fuiste aceptada fue porque un miembro de la mesa directiva abogó por ti. –  
Esta vez fue Katie quien bajo la mirada, aunque pudo notar las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, nuevamente se sintió culpable por su padre y pensó en lo cansado que lucía antes de que llegará su carta de aceptación, pensando en la cantidad de favores que debió tener que realizar para que aceptaran a su insubordinada hija.  
– Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Lance McClain. Piloto. Tuviste el desempeño más bajo de los estudiantes aceptados, apenas suficiente para acreditar los exámenes. –  
Katie miró de reojo a su compañero y se asombró al verlo de pie recto sin desviar la mirada de Shiro, no parecía avergonzado o siquiera arrepentido de su desempeño, mantenía la mirada fija y desafiante en su instructor como si se tratará de un rival de toda la vida. Y como si el mismo Shiro se hubiera sentido intimidado, desvió la mirada después de un minuto que pareció eterno, regresando su atención a los expedientes que tenía en sus manos.  
– No les voy a mentir chicos – mencionó el joven instructor con un suspiro agotado –, no será fácil para ustedes y para ser honesto, muchas personas esperan que fallen –  
– Sí me permite – interrumpió Lance ante la perpleja mirada de sus compañeros, incluso en su forma de hablar se escuchaba desafiante a pesar de estar frente a un maestro –, nosotros fuimos aceptados como estudiantes de esta academia. No importa lo que otros digan o piensen de nosotros; nosotros ya fuimos aceptados en este lugar, así que merecemos estar aquí –  
La mirada de Shiro resultaba realmente difícil de describir, era tal su sorpresa ante las palabras de un chico aparentemente inmaduro como Lance, que había quedado completamente boquiabierto, al final su expresión de asombro fue sustituida por una pícara sonrisa que le dedicó a los tres chicos frente a él.  
– Bien dicho Lance – exclamó sonriente al mismo tiempo que dejaba a un lado los expedientes que había estado examinando tan detenidamente –. Tienes razón, ustedes ya son miembros de este lugar y no deberían tener que probar nada, pero como ya he mencionado las personas esperan que fallen, es por eso que es mi trabajo ayudarles a cerrarles la boca a esos que los juzgan –  
Lance y Shiro compartieron una sonrisa, que no era entendida por las otras dos personas en la habitación, pero ellos parecían entenderse bien y eso era todo lo que ambos necesitaban.  
– Sí eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, nos iremos – dijo el chico moreno estirándose, seguramente tanto tiempo parado tan recto le había causado un malestar en la espalda.  
Para Katie, el resto de la conversación pareció vista desde una televisión en silencio, Lance y Shiro parecían haber congeniado, dejando a los otros dos chicos fuera de su apasionante charla, finalmente Shiro les dio permiso de retirarse, pero cuando la chica había tomado el pomo de la puerta algo le regresó al mundo su sonoridad.  
– Katie, ¿puedes quedarte un momento? – la voz de Shiro la tomó desprevenida, se giró y pudo observar que el semblante del maestro nuevamente estaba serio.  
La chica regresó sus propios pasos mientras sus compañeros salían pudo notar sus miradas inquisitivas sobre ella, más antes que le diera tiempo de pedirles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, ya los habían dejado solos.  
Los nervios de la joven aumentaron, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentirlos claramente en su pecho, más cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta con rapidez que la persona frente a ella ni siquiera la estaba mirando, nuevamente estaba leyendo los expedientes cosa que la molesto.  
– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – refunfuño tratando de imitar el mismo tono desafiante que Lance había usado con anterioridad, más su voz sonaba más insegura que la de su compañero.  
– ¿Sabes qué miembro de la junta fue el que intervino para que fueras aceptada? – dijo el joven instructor sin levantar la vista de uno de los expedientes.  
– Mi padre supongo – bufó con molestia mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, no sabía a donde quería llegar, pero tener que tocar el tema de su padre le molestaba demasiado.  
– No fue tu padre, fui yo – confesó Shiro mientras bajaba la carpeta llena de papeles, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos ¬–. La camaradería que demostraste al defender lo que creías correcto fue algo admirable, pero debes un claro ejemplo de que no eres capaz de seguir las reglas, creo que yo puedo enseñarte eso. –  
Katie no sabía cómo reaccionar, por una parte quería agradecerle el que hubiera intervenido por ella, pero por otro lado consideraba que Shiro estaba siendo demasiado engreído ¿Enseñarle? ¿Incapaz de seguir las reglas? ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma? Como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesita la guía de un adulto.  
– ¿Qué esperas de mí? – le contestó al fin con un tono bastante engreído – ¿Quieres que te agradezca? –  
Shiro la miró por un momento y soltó un suspiro, en realidad no era su intención causar una mala impresión en la chica, pero parecía que eso era lo que justo había logrado.  
– No quiero que me malentiendas – le explicó suavizando su voz –, tu padre hizo muchas cosas por mí cuando estaba estudiando aquí, me dio muchas oportunidades, es por eso que quiero darte esas oportunidades a ti –  
Shiro creyó que sincerarse con la joven lo ayudaría a conectar con ella, pero para su sorpresa la chica lo miró con mayor enojo e incluso apretó los puños con reproche.  
–No me utilices para pagar las deudas que tengas con mi padre –  
La chica levantó la voz más de lo que había querido, más ya era tarde para arrepentirse, se había dado la vuelta y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta ante la confundida mirada de su instructor, trató de detenerla, pero las palabras no le salieron, fuera lo que hubiera sido solo estaba seguro de una cosa: había arruinado todo.  
Katie, por su parte, caminaba molesta hacia su habitación, nuevamente se veía visto viviendo a la sombra de su padre, como si sus propios méritos no le hubieran hecho acreedora de pertenecer a la prestigiada academia, cosa que realmente la tenía fastidiada.   
Estaba a pocos metros de los dormitorios cuando alguien la detuvo de golpe, se giró con sorpresa y vio con fastidio a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, tenía apenas unas horas de conocerlos y ya estaba harta de ellos, niños mimados que no tenían por qué preocuparse de llenar los zapatos de sus padres.  
– ¿Qué quieren? – gruñó mientras se soltaba toscamente del agarre de Lance que aún la sostenía.  
– Solo me preguntaba si querías ir a comer algo – respondió el castaño con una mueca debido a la actitud de su compañera –, debemos empezar a unirnos como equipo, ya se los había dicho. ¿Qué pasó en la oficina del General Shirogane? –  
– ¡No tengo hambre! – exclamó la chica evitando la pregunta de su compañero, pero un sonoro gruñido proveniente de su estómago la traicionó, provocando que la chica se sonrojara – ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a comer! –  
Pudo escuchar las risas de sus compañeros, pero prefirió ignorarlas, estaba aún molesta de lo ocurrido y ese par de tontos lo único que lograban eran empeorar su mal humor, lo único que deseaba era que ese horrible primer día terminara de una vez, ya no podía soportar más sorpresas, pero una última sorpresa le esperaba al llegar a la cafetería pues al momento de llegar una cara conocida estaba saliendo de ella y mostró la misma sorpresa que ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.  
– ¡Tú! – Exclamó el chico con voz temerosa que se acercó rápidamente a Katie – Tu eres la chica del examen de admisión –   
Katie sonrió al ver que el tímido chico al que había defendido en el examen no solo la recordaba, sino que también había acreditado el examen y era un cadete igual que ella.  
– Me da gusto verte aquí – sonrió la joven a su colega, cosa que pareció tranquilizar los nervios que el chico tenía al acercarse –  
– Gracias, lo mismo digo – tartamudeó el chico nerviosamente – Yo. No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte. Solo quería decirte gracias –  
El chico corrió con el rostro enrojecido por completo antes de dejar que Katie dijera una palabra, dejándola un poco confundida, pero al mismo tiempo su humor había vuelto a ser más animado.  
– ¿Quién era ese chico? – preguntó Lance acercándose aún más confundido que Katie – ¿Lo conoces? ¿Acaso es amigo tuyo? –  
– Algo así – contestó Katie con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la cafetería, continuamente le recordaban que la insubordinación que había cometido había sido un error, pero ver a ese chico con el uniforme de Garrison le había hecho darse cuenta que ella no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y volvería a hacerlo de nuevo.


	5. Alpha

Después de su encuentro con su nuevo colega, Katie mejoró su humor, aunque aun así parecía tener problemas en conectar con sus nuevos compañeros, mientras que Lance era un petulante narcisista irremediable, con más ego que sentido común; Hunk parecía una persona que le faltaban muchas más agallas de las necesarias y para su mala fortuna de la chica, no respetaba mucho el espacio personal, continuaba hablándole de lo que contenía y como se preparaba cada uno de los platillos que le habían servido en la cafetería mientras lo señalaba tocándola con su cuchara, al mismo tiempo que Lance hablaba de cada chica a la que veía pasar.  
La paciencia de la joven estaba escapando muy rápido, así que decidió retirarse, pero antes de tener el momento de ponerse de pie, otra vez hubo una conmoción, las pláticas en voz alta que había en el comedor fueron acalladas dejando susurros en su lugar, Katie se vio confundida cuando vio a los tres chicos cruzar nuevamente el lugar. El equipo alpha.  
― ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos y por qué parece que todos se callan cuando los ven pasar? ― cuestionó la chica de mal humor ―. Hasta los mayores parecen ser incapaces de hablar alto frente a ellos.   
― ¿No los conoces? ― exclamó sorprendido Hunk, que ante la negativa de su compañera decidió explicarle la situación ― La chica del fondo es Jessica Alfons. Es la heredera de la familia Alfons, quienes se encargan de hacer prácticamente todo los aparatos que se usan en la academia, desde repuestos hasta las máquinas de simulación, sus padres trabajan dentro del equipo de desarrollo de las naves que se usan en misiones reales, ella se puede decir que nació construyendo cohetes reales. Es la mejor mecánica en más de 15 generaciones.  
Katie miró a la chica de pechos grandes que caminaba a la izquierda del chico que Lance había llamado Keith, parecía distraída como si nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor le interesará realmente, por un momento Katie pensó que incluso le era indiferente de donde estaba y luego notó a los chicos; a donde pasaban más de un chico incluso llegaba a parar de sus asientos para tomar nota de su cuerpo y supo que en realidad solo estaba ignorando a sus compañeros, debía estar acostumbrada a esos tratos, ya que lo hacía con mucha naturalidad, a diferencia de su compañera que llamaba la misma atención, pero lucía más incómoda.  
― ¿Quién es la otra chica? ― preguntó Katie, mientras continuaba comiendo su almuerzo, olvidando que Hunk lo había tocado con su cuchara.  
―Mylene Flare Jenius, sus padres son héroes de guerra e incluso son fundadores de la alianza galáctica, sus 6 hermanas han sido distinguidas estudiantes de Garrison, la mayoría como pilotos. Escuché que la única persona que ha vencido a su madre en una carrera, es su padre.   
Katie miró a la chica de cabello rosa que caminaba nerviosamente ante las miradas de sus compañeros, claro que sabía quién era, era imposible no conocer a la familia Jenius, los nombres de sus padres, Maximilian Jenius y Milia Fallyna figuraban incluso en los libros de historia, más no sabía que tenían una hija de su edad.  
― ¿Es una piloto?  
― Debe ser el técnico de comunicaciones, ya que ese chico es el piloto.  
Katie fijó su vista en el último miembro del curioso trío, por un momento le pareció verlo desviar la mirada, aunque tal vez era su imaginación, era un poco más bajo que sus compañeras e incluso su presencia palidecía junto a las de sus compañeras, pero de alguna forma y por alguna llamaba la misma atención que sus compañeras, incluso más.  
― ¿Quién es él?  
― Keith Kogane. El novato estrella.  
― ¿Novato estrella?  
Hunk estaba a punto de explicarle a Katie la razón de la fama de chico cuando Lance se puso de pie mientras golpeaba la mesa, el equipo alpha que ya había recogido su almuerzo se dirigía a la salida de la cafetería, por lo que Lance se apresuró a cerrarles el paso, seguido por sus preocupados compañeros de equipo que empezaban a temer que su piloto los metiera en problemas incluso antes de empezar las clases.  
Lance caminó hacia el equipo alpha y les cerró el paso antes de que llegaran a la puerta, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros. Los tres chicos se detuvieron con sorpresa, pero antes que Lance abriera la boca, Katie se había lanzado sobre él, tirándolo al suelo.  
― Disculpen a nuestro amigo ― se disculpó Hunk mientras cubría a su compañero de equipo que peleaban en el suelo ―, él no quiso molestarlo, por favor, continúen con su almuerzo.  
Las chicas continuaron su camino, pero Keith se retrasó un momento mientras veía fijamente a Hunk, intentando ver tras de él, aunque al final se rindió, más cuando estaba por seguir con su camino, Lance nuevamente bloqueó su paso, esta vez sosteniendo a Katie de la ropa levantándola del suelo.  
― Keith, te reto a un duelo en el simulador.  
La conmoción en la cafetería fue mayor, los murmullos llenaron el salón y todos parecían haber dejado sus alimentos para verlos con interés; incluso las chicas del equipo alpha regresaron sus pasos y se colocaron nuevamente a ambos lados de Keith.  
― ¿Estás bromeando? ― Jessica dio un paso al frente con los brazos cruzados ― Las clases ni siquiera han empezado, no tendremos acceso a los simuladores en por lo menos un mes.   
La cara de Lance se contrajo en una mueca avergonzada, y se podían escuchar risas discretas alrededor de la habitación, cosa que molestó a Katie quién se soltó del agarre de Lance aprovechando su momento de confusión.  
― Significa que tienen un mes para prepararse ― exclamó con las manos en la cintura ―, en un mes el equipo alpha y omega se enfrentarán en el simular y el ganador…  
Katie se detuvo al final de la oración sin saber que decir, pero para su fortuna antes de que el silencio fuera notable Hunk se colocó junto a ella.  
― Si ustedes pierden tendrán que cedernos su prioridad en los entrenamientos del simulador cada semana ― exclamó el chico con una sonrisa desafiante, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.  
Ahora el salón estaba en completo silencio, unos estaban impresionados, mientras otros estaban atentos a lo que sucedía no queriendo perder absolutamente ningún detalle, los miembros del equipo alpha estaban inmóviles, los privilegios sobre el simulador era normalmente lo que les daba ventaja a los primeros equipos de adelantarse sobre el resto, si bien era posible intercambiar su lugar con otro equipo, hacerlo significaría un retraso en su aprendizaje y perderlo frente al equipo más bajo del ranking, un golpe al orgullo.  
― ¿Qué ganamos nosotros si lo hacemos? ― cuestionó Mylene con las manos en la cintura, no quería parecer débil o temerosa frente a toda la academia así que se negaba a ceder frente al equipo frente a ella.  
― Si ganamos ustedes nos darán a nosotros su lugar en los simuladores.  
Keith no había dicho una sola palabra, por lo que más de uno se sorprendió al escucharlo, especialmente de sus compañeras de equipo que estaban atónitas de ver como su piloto había aceptado tan riesgoso desafío, más había aplicado una buena estrategia, si bien era desventajoso ser el último equipo en usar los simuladores, era mucho mejor a no poder usarlos en absoluto, aún más si se tomaba en cuenta que los exámenes finales eran sobre estos y resultaría imposible pasarlos sin estar familiarizados con estos.  
― ¿Es un trato? ― Keith dio un paso al frente extendiendo su mano, quería que ellos fueran quienes cedieran, pero para su sorpresa los tres cadetes hablaron al mismo tiempo, dando un paso al frente con los ojos ardiendo en decisión.  
― Es un trato.  
Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta saliendo de la cafetería, pudieron escuchar la voz de Mylene a lo lejos preguntándose que estaba mal con ellos y Katie juró escuchar a alguien llamándolos insensatos, per o ninguno se detuvo caminaron como si estuvieran de acuerdo a donde dirigirse, más cuando estuvieron alejados del bullicio de la cafetería y no parecía haber nadie alrededor, Katie se giró y aprisionó a Lance contra una pared sujetándolo de la chaqueta del uniforme.  
Era un escena graciosa considerando la diferencia de estaturas de los dos cadetes, pero la mirada de la chica que parecía expeler fuego habría podido intimidar a cualquiera tan cerca como para verla.  
― No es momento de pelear ― tartamudeó Hunk nerviosamente, recuperando toda su cobardía.  
― ¿Cómo puedes meternos en estos problemas, justo el primer día? ― recriminó la chica ignorando a su compañero ―. Seremos el hazmerreír de toda la escuela si perdemos.  
― ¡Y todos nos respetarán si ganamos! ― alzó la voz el castaño apretando los puños y tratando de soltarse del agarre de la chica aunque, para su sorpresa, era más fuerte de lo que parecía ― ¡Shiro dijo que debíamos demostrarles a todos que merecemos estar aquí!   
― ¡Me importa poco lo que diga Shiro! ¡Si quieres que te expulsen deberías evitar involucrarnos en tus tonterías!   
― Ya está hecho ― los llamó Hunk logrando separarlos ―, todos dijimos algo. Al final todos nos involucramos, así que no tenemos por qué discutir al respecto.   
Katie bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a un lado, cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta de la clase de problemático equipo en el que había terminado, cosa que no hacía más que provocarla.  
― ¿Cómo lograremos superar al equipo alpha en las pruebas de simulación en solo un mes? ― al final, Hunk hizo la pregunta que nadie quería hacer, pero una pregunta muy necesaria.  
― Podemos pedir ayuda a Shiro ― explicó Lance, que ya había pensado en ello ―. No creo que apruebe las apuestas, pero él dijo que quería hacernos quedar bien, por lo que ¿qué mejor que superar al equipo alpha en la primera prueba en el simulador?  
― Ese sería un excelente plan si no los hubieras retado ― observó Katie con un tono de reproche en su voz ―, ahora ellos no bajaran la guardia y también buscarán superar sus propias marcas en el simulador.  
La cara de Lance le demostró a sus compañeros que el chico no había pensado en ello y que en esos momentos se preguntaba si no había actuado impulsivamente, lo que provocó que ambos chicos suspiraran con cansancio.  
― ¿Cuál es tu problema con ese chico, Keith? ― preguntó Katie a su distraído compañero, cada vez tenía más curiosidad de la razón de Lance para buscar pleito con el chico de cabello negro.  
― Bueno, él es el mejor ― explicó Lance, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo ―. Si quiero ser el mejor, debo superarlo, además estoy seguro que él siente lo mismo. Es una rivalidad innata. ¿No han visto como siempre se me queda viendo cuando pasa?  
― En realidad siempre he pensado que se le quedaba viendo a Katie ― lo contradijo Hunk sin darle mucha importancia al tema.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué razón se me habría de quedar viendo a mí? ― reprochó la chica, aunque de ser honesta habría admitido que ella pensaba lo mismo, juraría haber atrapado al chico viéndola en más de una ocasión, aunque bien podría ser su imaginación.  
― ¿Por qué ustedes me apoyaron? ― La pregunta de Lance desconcertó a sus compañeros, ya que no parecía ir a acorde con la conversación, además que su tono de voz había cambiado, se escuchaba apagado, incluso preocupado ― Ustedes no tenían por qué meterse y ahora podríamos incluso tener problemas a causa de mí.  
Ambos chicos vieron a su piloto con sorpresa, pues en las pocas horas que tenían de conocerse ninguno se imaginaba que hubiera algo más en su cabeza que aire caliente, pero un rápido vistazo al chico les hizo darse cuenta que el joven era honesto.  
― Solo quiero demostrarle a todos de lo que realmente soy capaz, no quería que se vieran involucrados en ello. Lo siento.  
― Era lo más natural ― explicó la chica quitándole importancia con la mano, para sorpresa del chico.  
― Ahora somos un equipo ― continuó Hunk con una sonrisa, extendiendo su puño hacia sus compañeros ―, a partir de ahora si uno de nosotros se mete en problemas, todos lo estamos.  
― Es verdad ― concordó la chica uniendo su puño al del chico con un suspiro resignado.  
Lance tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras de sus compañeros y finalmente también unió su puño al de ellos, y a partir de ese momento dejaron de ser simples compañeros de equipo.  
La amistad es un acto involuntario, nace de la nada, solo sucede y así fue. Solo sucedió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero tomar un momento para agradecer por los kudos y a shki por su increíble fanart y sus lindos mensajes. Muchas gracias en serio x3


	6. En sus marcas.

Si bien el primer día en Garrison no fue lo que esperaba, los siguientes días fueron un poco más tranquilos, los tres días que siguieron tuvieron clases individuales, algo que Katie agradeció ya que solo una de ellas era con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, más el resto del tiempo podía esquivar perfectamente a sus efusivos nuevos amigos que continuamente querían pasar tiempo “creando vínculos” entre ellos, cosa que hacía que la chica añorará con fuerza el fin de semana ya que en estos se le permitía a los estudiantes a salir del campus y dado que la casa de sus padres quedaba a solo unas horas, la joven no podía esperar para poder pasar el fin de semana con sus padres y su hermano, pero para ello tenía que pasar el último día de la primer semana de clase con su primer entrenamiento en equipo con su titular, no había visto a Shirogane Takashi desde el primer día y en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos de verlo.

Ese día tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño lo que hizo más pesados los golpes sobre su puerta de la mañana siguiente, se levantó con mal humor y abrió la puerta aún en pijama pensando que era la supervisora de los dormitorios; tenía un desorden en su habitación, pero no creía haber roto ninguna regla. Más para su sorpresa Lance estaba parado frente a ella totalmente vestido.

— ¡Lance! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! — gritó, pero el chico se apresuró a pasar a la habitación de la chica poniendo una de sus manos en su boca para acallar sus gritos.

— No grites — dijo casi en un susurro mientras ponía un dedo entre sus labios —. Se supone que no tenemos permitido entrar aquí. —

— ¡Porque es el dormitorio de las chicas! — reprochó la chica mientras quitaba la mano de su compañero de su boca.

— Lo sé, pero no podía esperar pensé que podríamos ir todos juntos a nuestra primera sesión con Shiro. Ya sabes, demostrarle que somos un equipo.

— ¿Realmente somos un equipo? — preguntó la chica mientras le hacía señales al chico que se girará para darle al menos un poco de privacidad para poder cambiarse — Apenas tenemos una semana de conocernos, no estoy segura de poder decir que somos un equipo como tal.

— ¡Vamos, Katie! — la animaba el chico mientras se daba la vuelta, cosa que la chica aprovechó para lanzarle una sábana sobre el rostro para asegurarse de que no espiara, cosa que el chico permitió — Debemos mostrar que somos capaces de conectar antes que cualquier otro equipo, de ese modo nos adelantaremos de los otros equipos.

Katie hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, mientras se desvestía para ponerse su uniforme, no había dicho a sus compañeros que Keith estaba en casi todas sus clases y con las palabras de Lance se sentía un poco culpable, ya que podía notar que el chico siempre almorzaba con las chicas de su equipo, a diferencia de ella que ocupaba su tiempo escapando de los suyos.

— El trabajo en equipo está sobrevalorado — dijo mientras se colocaba el uniforme —, si individualmente hacemos bien nuestro trabajo podremos sacar cualquier misión hasta adelante.

— Yo no pienso así, creo que un equipo es como una familia. Así que entre más pronto nos llevemos bien, será mejor.

Katie volvió a hacer una mueca, Lance aún estaba de espaldas, pero estaba segura de que el chico estaba sonriendo y le molestaba a sobremanera lo mucho que las palabras del chico le recordaban a las de su padre. Samuel Holt siempre decía que un equipo era una segunda familia y que lo más importante era llevarse bien entre compañeros, pero si se le permitía ser honesta, no estaba segura de querer llevarse bien con Lance McClain.

Katie terminó de vestirse, más aun así se arregló el cabello antes de quitar la sábana del rostro de Lance, lo último que quería era al chico husmeando por su habitación.

— Listo, solo vámonos — ordenó al chico empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

Lo último que quería era que alguien la descubriera sacando a un chico de su habitación, no estaba muy segura de cuáles eran los castigos por semejante transgresión, en realidad nunca se imaginó metiendo un chico a su dormitorio por lo que sacarlo era impensable, pero ahora que se veía en un angustioso viaje apresurado a la salida con temor de que alguien los descubriera en cualquier minuto. No se había tomado la molestia de revisar la hora, pero parecía que Lance realmente había madrugado pues los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, aunque eso no impidió a la chica sentir el viaje a la salida mucho más largo de lo usual y para su sorpresa Hunk estaba afuera del dormitorio esperándolos.

— Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso — lo reprendió con un sudor frío corriendo por su frente —, si alguien te hubiera atrapado nos hubieras metido a todo en problemas.

—Estoy de acuerdo — concordó Katie mientras ponía las manos en la cintura —. No quiero a un chico en mi habitación mientras estoy en pijamas o cuando me cambio la ropa.

— Bien, está bien. Es la última vez — prometió el moreno con una mano sobre su pecho,  pero en realidad no parecía arrepentido —. Ahora hay que darnos prisa, Shiro debe estarnos esperando.

— Dudo que nos esté esperando, todavía faltan 40 minutos para la hora citada — observó Hunk, causando una mueca en el chico.

— Estoy seguro que él espera que lleguemos temprano. Dejen de quejarse y vamos.

Lance empezó a caminar con entusiasmo seguido de sus no tan entusiasmados compañeros, Hunk no dejaba de lanzar bostezos por lo que Katie pudo adivinar que el chico había sido despertado mucho más temprano que ella, pero de seguro de una forma mucho menos sutil.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó, aunque en realidad no era la clase de persona que se preocupaba por alguien que acababa de conocer.

— Estoy cansado — respondió Hunk para su sorpresa, ya que pensaba haber hablado muy bajo —. Lance es demasiado entusiasta en las mañanas.

— No creí que fuera la clase de persona que madruga.

— No lo es, lo he visto en las mañanas, siempre llega tarde a clases

Ambos chicos se rieron de forma discreta, aunque el piloto no estaba muy lejos de ellos, más de pronto Hunk dejó de reír con una mirada desconcertada al frente.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Katie siguió su mirada y vio a tres personas paradas frente al salón donde verían a Shiro esa mañana y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando al acercarse y descifrar su identidad, más de nuevo Lance se adelantó corriendo hacia los chicos y parándose frente a ellos.

— ¡Tú! — exclamaron Keith y Lance señalándose mutuamente.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó Mylene claramente desconcertada

— Lo mismo podríamos preguntar nosotros — se defendió Katie, pero Hunk la sostuvo del brazo tratando de evitar más riñas además de la que estaban armando Lance y Keith.

— Nuestro titular nos pidió venir aquí el día de hoy, tendremos nuestra primera asesoría.

Jessica y Mylene intercambiaron una mirada extraña.

— Nuestro instructor también nos pidió lo mismo — comentó Jessica mirando nerviosa a Ketih que parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre Lance —, pero es extraño normalmente no se permite que dos equipos usen las instalaciones al mismo tiempo a no ser que sean grupos avanzados.

Katie sabía que eso era verdad, debido a que como la forma de calificar a los cadetes de primer año era una clase de competencia, el darle acceso a un equipo al entrenamiento de otro podría provocar un caso de competencia desleal.

— Tal vez sea una confusión — continuó la chica —, seguro nuestros instructores aclararan lo que sucede.

Los chicos compartieron un silencio incomodo, mientras Jessica y Hunk separaban a Keith y Lance que estaban en una eterna batalla de miradas y parecían en cualquier momento saltarían a los golpes.

— Ahora estoy seguro de que no te estaba viendo a ti — susurró Hunk a Katie incomodando aún más a la chica que se vio en la necesidad de decir algo para evadir el tema.

— ¿Quién es su instructor? El nuestro es Shirogane Takashi — dijo al mismo tiempo que Mylene causando desconcierto en todos los presentes, incluso Lance y Keith habían dejado su pelea.

— Ya están aquí — Shiro había llegado antes que cualquiera pudiera sentir su presencia causando un pequeño sobresaltó en todos los presentes.

— Shiro ¿Qué significa esto? — Keith se adelantó de todos al frente del joven instructor exigiendo una respuesta, pero él se limitó a quitarlo del camino y acercarse a la puerta del centro de entrenamientos.

— Sé que deben estar confundidos en estos momentos, pero no sean ansiosos. Les explicaré todo en un minuto, pero primero pasen y fórmense de acuerdo a sus estaturas.

Katie se sorprendió lo desapercibidas que habían pasado las estaturas de cada uno, era claro que ella era la más pequeña del grupo y Lance el más alto; pero Hunk y Jessica eran casi del mismo alto por lo que tuvieron que medirse espaldas por espaldas para determinar quién era más alto que resulto ser Jessica.

— Bien, creo que ya se conocen — empezó Shiro pasando frente a ellos mientras mencionaba sus nombres —, y si nos es así los presentaré. Lance McClain, Jessica Alfons, Hunk Garret, Mylene Flare Jenius, Keith Kogane, y por último Katie Holt.

Shiro posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica por un momento, cosa que sorprendió y no paso por desapercibido por nadie, más aun así nadie mencionó nada, más no impidió que la joven se sintiera avergonzada al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella.

— Bien, como sabrán es común que los exámenes semestrales sea una especie de competencia entre los 26 equipos, pero esta vez se hará algo diferente. En un mes exactamente se hará una reunión especial con miembros de la alianza galáctica, la señorita Jenius puede tener una idea de lo que estoy hablando.

En ese momento fue Mylene quien se sintió avergonzada.

— ¿Significa que no habrá entrenamientos en el simulador?  — preguntó Lance un poco alterado, el que se cancelarán las pruebas en el simulador hacía que su apuesta quedará descartada.

— Eso significa, pero no es todo. Cada uno desarrollara sus destrezas individuales durante 15 días. Los mecánicos entrenaran sus destrezas en el manejo de repuestos y sistemas de navegación, los técnicos de navegación desarrollaran sus técnicas de mejoramiento de equipo y recepción de operaciones y finalmente los pilotos, ustedes se enfocarán en sus técnicas de disparo y conducción.

— ¿Solo 15 días? — los cadetes no podían evitar la sorpresa, realmente era muy poco tiempo, casi imposible de lograr un progreso significativo.

— Después de eso se les dará su propio prototipo de propulsor, una nave terrestre. Es el mismo modelo que usaron durante sus exámenes de admisión por lo que deben estar familiarizados con ellos y se les darán otros 15 días para preparar sus naves, podrán hacerles las modificaciones internas y estéticas que ustedes prefieran y finalmente, los 26 equipos realizaran una carrera de exhibición durante el evento.

— ¿Una carrera de exhibición? — Las voces de Keith y Lance parecieron fusionarse por un momento y era obvio que el mismo pensamiento pasaba por la mente de ambos chicos y sus compañeros lo comprendían. La apuesta continuaba.

—Quiero que ustedes dos equipos demuestren lo que valen — continuaba Shiro con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo —, se espera mucho del equipo alpha y muy poco del equipo omega, por lo que si ambos entrenan juntos el equipo alpha podría influir positivamente en el omega y el equipo omega motivará el espíritu competitivo del equipo alpha. Ese es mi plan.

Shiro sonreía satisfactoriamente y al ver las relucientes sonrisas de Keith y Lance pensó que ellos también compartían el mismo fervor que él, pero no sabía que justamente había dado justo en el clavo competitivo de ambos chicos. Tanto Lance, como Keith estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para dejar al otro en ridículo frente a una audiencia tan grande como la de una reunión del consejo galáctico, frente a todos los maestros, el cuerpo estudiantil e invitados especiales.

— Creo que juntos podremos dar un gran espectáculo, realmente muy pocos esperan sorprenderse con los del primer año, como deberán notar, 15 días es muy poco tiempo para marcar un progreso en sus habilidades, pero estoy seguro que sus propias habilidades podrán ser suficientes para impresionar a más de uno.

El entusiasmo de Shiro era incluso contagioso, pero en realidad ninguno de ellos necesitaba más entusiasmo que el propio, después del discurso motivacional del instructor los dividió por equipos dependiendo de su especialidad, más la mayoría del tiempo se enfocó en los pilotos.

Por un lado, Hunk y Jessica desarmaban un motor estándar para relacionarse con las piezas, aunque ambos parecían estar bastante familiarizados con los mismos, por lo que se volvió una competencia por quien desarmaba y volvía a armar el suyo más rápidamente.

Por otro lado Shiro les había dado un código a Katie y Mylene con el objetivo de encriptarlo de la manera más compleja posible, cosa que las dos se tomaron muy en serio.

Y finalmente los pilotos se enfocaron en sus habilidades de combate, durante la primera mitad de la clase demostraron sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Keith demostró de forma muy presumida una habilidad muy superior a la de Lance; pero cuando cambiaron a armas de fuego, Lance dejó a todos boquiabiertos, salvo a un muy orgulloso Shiro, al no fallar ni un solo blanco por más pequeños que fuera.

Cuando les tocó retirarse los cadetes estaban demasiado cansados para seguir su pelea temprana, pero Shiro prometió ponerles un reto todavía mayor su siguiente clase, ambos equipos ni siquiera se molestaron en despedirse y solo se separaron sin dirigirse la palabra pero tenían que hablar entre ellos.

— Tenemos que ganar esa carrera — dijo Lance en cuanto se aseguró que nadie pudiera oírlos.

— Lo haremos — concordó una muy decidida Katie —, si se trata de una simple carrera no hay forma que ellos puedan derrotarnos. Déjamelo a mí, me encargaré de desarrollar sistemas de soportes dignos de una aeronave moderna.

— Te ayudaré — agregó entusiasmado Hunk con una sonrisa confiada —. Tengo un par de ideas que los dejarán mordiendo el polvo.

El objetivo de Shiro se había logrado, había encendido la mecha de la competitividad en los cadetes y ninguno se iba a acobardar. La competencia apenas había empezado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero agradecer una vez más los kudos y los mensajes, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Sé que hay personas que me leen aunque no dominen el idioma y eso me motiva aún más. 
> 
> Desde hace tiempo estoy buscando traducir mis historias al inglés por lo que si hay algún voluntario para ayudarme me haria muy feliz, pues no me siento muy confiada con el dominio del idioma.
> 
> Una vez gracias por leerme y espero disfruten está historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla.


	7. Keith Kogane

El ansiado fin de semana que Katie esperaba tan ansiosamente finalmente llegó, pero el nuevo anuncio del evento competitivo cambió las cosas, los fines de semana normalmente la academia quedaba casi vacía, en especial si se hablaba del primer fin de semana. Los cadetes de cursos superiores se ponían de acuerdo con sus amigos para salir a la ciudad y ponerse al corriente en sus vidas y contarse lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, y los cadetes de primer año aprovechaban para conocer los alrededores y los que venían de otros lugares disfrutaban conocer la ciudad llenas de lugares para divertirse, por lo que si todo salía como pensaba al día siguiente tendría la biblioteca para ella sola.  
Había comentado su plan con sus compañeros, pero ellos habían decidido ir a la ciudad, Hunk pensaba que podría encontrar lugares donde conseguir materiales para modificar su nave una vez se las entregaran y Lance que no era fanático de los libros había decidido que le sería más útil al chico que a la chica, cosa que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, más evitando levantar sospechas entre los demás compañeros, puesto que todos tenían la pista sobre ellos después de la escena de la cafetería, decidieron esperar a que casi todos hubieran salido a sus propias excursiones antes de partir. Katie los acompañó hasta la entrada y de inmediato se dirigió a la biblioteca que como en sus sueños estaba completamente desierta.  
Se tomó su tiempo en pasear entre las estanterías, aspirando y disfrutando el aroma de los libros, estaba en su lugar ideal para estar, más tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó al joven frente a ella y chocó contra ella, cayendo al suelo.  
— Lo siento, no me fije por donde… — se disculpó avergonzada, pero la frase quedó flotando al ver la identidad de la persona con quien había chocado.  
— Fue mi culpa — se disculpó de regresó el chico, mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.  
Katie nunca había estado tan cerca de Keith antes, por primera vez pudo ver sus grises azulados de cerca y de alguna forma le parecieron familiares, tomó su mano para ayudarse a levantar más compartieron un silencio incomodo al no saber qué decir, hasta que Keith fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
— Eres Katie Holt, del equipo omega.  
La chica asintió.  
— Tu eres Keith Kogane, del equipo alpha.  
Los chicos se sentían tontos, solo habían mencionado hechos que conocían sobre el otro porque no se les había ocurrido mencionar otra cosa y era clara la rivalidad que ambos equipos habían desarrollado.  
— Tus amigas no están contigo — observó Katie, más para sí misma que para entablar una conversación.  
— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó el chico, pero rápidamente unió puntos y pasó los dedos por su cabello con nerviosismo — Oh, sí. Ellas. Ambas fueron con sus familias por el fin de semana. Tú tampoco estas con tus compañeros.  
— Ellos fueron a la ciudad — explicó la chica, pero al notar la mirada de curiosidad del chico se vio obligada a inventar una excusa para evitar que sospechará lo que estaban planeando —. Dijeron que querían conocer los alrededores, parece que nunca han visitado la ciudad.  
— Ya veo — contestó el joven desviando la mirada, en realidad no parecía muy interesado en lo que ellos pudieran planear.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬ ¬— La chica al fin se armó de valor para preguntar lo que había cruzado su cabeza en cuanto lo había visto, pero el chico no era tan crédulo como espero.  
— Podría preguntarte lo mismo.  
— Solo quería leer algo, conozco poco el modelo de aerodeslizador que usaremos y creí que podría familiarizarme con él, ya sabes, es mejor empezar a prepararnos si queremos impresionar a los invitados.  
Katie decidió decir una verdad a medias, realmente estaba poco familiarizada con el modelo, pero una mentira más obvia hubiera levantado más sospechas.  
¬— Si ese es el caso — mencionó el chico después de tomarse un momento para estudiar las palabras de la chica ¬—, creo poder ayudarte.  
Keith le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera, cosa que Katie no estuvo muy segura, pero finalmente decidió que no estaba de más confiar aunque fuera un poco en el chico, si veía que no le convenía o que el joven solo trataba de hacerle perder el tiempo, solo regresaría sobre sus pies y haría la investigación por su propia cuenta. Más Keith la llevó hasta los cubículos que los alumnos que buscaban privacidad usaban para hacer sus investigaciones, habían sido construidas para los alumnos de último año que hacían sus tesis y necesitaban un lugar donde colocar la gran cantidad de libros que llegaban a necesitar, pero Matt le había mencionado que ciertos alumnos los usaban para besuquearse fuera de la vista, cosa por la cual la bibliotecaria tendía a interrumpir de la nada cuando menos lo esperabas.  
Katie dudó un poco antes de seguir a Keith dentro de la cabina, pero después de asomarse y notar la gran cantidad de planos en la mesa, decidió entrar aunque aun así tomaba su distancia.  
— ¿Desde qué horas estas aquí? — preguntó al notar la gran cantidad de planos en la mesa y libros en los carritos para estos.  
— Estoy aquí desde que la biblioteca abrió.  
Katie hizo una mueca, no pensaba que pudieron habérsele adelantado. Keith por su parte buscó entre los papeles que había en la mesa y extendió un gran plano en la mesa acercándolo a donde estaba la chica.  
— Este es un modelo anterior al que usaremos, pero es prácticamente igual al que usaremos.  
Katie se acercó a examinar el dibujo que el chico le mostraba, tratando de captar lo más que pudiera y casi sin darse cuenta una pregunta salió de sus labios.  
¬— ¿Qué tiene de diferente con el modelo que usaremos?  
— Esta pieza de aquí — señalo Keith una pieza cerca del radiador —, la remplazaron. La nueva es un poco más delgada y el recubrimiento es de una aleación que lo vuelve más aerodinámico.  
Katie miró con sorpresa a Keith, en realidad había preguntado al viento y no esperaba una respuesta, en especial no esperaba una respuesta de su rival, probó su suerte y le hizo otra pregunta al chico sobre el modelo que nuevamente le contestó, a veces le preguntaba cosas que ya sabía para comprobar la confiabilidad de la información que estaba recibiendo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya había sacado su cuaderno y estaba tomando nota del modelo y de la información que Keith le proporcionaba, hasta que todas sus dudas estaban despejadas.  
— ¡Gracias! — exclamó con alegría viendo sus apuntes con orgullo, gracias al chico había ahorrado mucho tiempo — ¡Con esto podré empezar a trabajar!  
— Me alegra haberte podido ser de ayuda — respondió el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía que realmente estaba feliz de ayudarla y a la vez Keith no parecía la clase de persona que ayudará a alguien de la nada.  
— Aunque hay algo que todavía no entiendo…  
— ¿Qué es?  
— ¿Qué hacías entre los libros? Parece que tienes aquí todos los libros que necesitas desde los diseños de la aeronave, libros de aerodinámica, software de aerodeslizadores… No entiendo que podrías haber estado buscando.  
Mientras hablaba Katie levantaba uno a uno los libros que tenía cerca, por lo que no pudo notar que el chico se había avergonzado un poco ante la observación de la chica.  
— Estaba buscando un diccionario — explicó mientras miraba avergonzado por la ventana —, un diccionario de términos informáticos, nunca he sido bueno para entenderlos.  
Katie lo miró con una pequeña sorpresa y luego río con una amplia sonrisa.  
— ¡Qué coincidencia! — dijo señalándose a sí misma con orgullo — Parece que encontraste uno y no es por presumir, pero es el mejor que pudiste encontrar.  
En un principio el chico se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de la chica, pero después de que la castaña le explicó que se sentía en deuda con él por la ayuda que le había proporcionado terminó por ceder y aceptar la ayuda de la joven.  
Pasaron el resto de la tarde ayudándose mutuamente a comprender los secretos de la nave que en un mes estarían piloteando y cuando el sol se ocultó detrás de las montañas que se observaban a la distancia por la ventana.  
En algún momento los chicos habían dejado los sacos de sus uniformes en una silla cerca de la puerta y Katie se había recogido el cabello en una coleta desarreglada; como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se dejaron caer en sillas contiguas al mismo tiempo cuando sintieron que no podía entrar más información en sus cerebros.  
— Creo que tendremos que dejarlo aquí — bostezó Keith —, no creo poder leer otra palabra.  
— ¿Hablas en serio? Esto no es nada — se burló su compañera, pero en ese momento su estómago rugió recordándole que había pasado la hora de la cena, provocando la risa de Keith.  
Katie infló las mejillas avergonzada, pero pronto la risa se contagió en ella, era extraño, nunca se había imaginado a Keith reír, ni siquiera lo había visto sonreír, y en ese momento compartía una sonora risa con él.  
— Creo que tu estomago preferiría comer en vez de seguir leyendo, y creo que mi estómago piensa igual.  
Keith se levantó de la silla y levantó bruscamente su saco de la silla, pasándole el suyo a Katie, pero la chica estaba concentrada viendo el suelo a un objeto que había caído del saco del chico, parecía un pedazo de papel con una clase de oso gordo, con dos dientes prominentes saliendo de su boca torcida, dibujado en él.  
— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó la chica levantando el pequeño papel, pero por la cara del chico parecía que había levantado un arma y le estuviera apuntando con ella.  
— No es nada, dámelo — suplicó con el rostro completamente rojo, pero la chica ya había abierto la nota.  
— “Feliz cumpleaños, Keith” — leyó la chica en voz alta — “sé que una nueva escuela puede ser aterradora, pero estoy seguro que pronto podrás hacer amigos. S.” y está firmado con la fecha de hoy.  
— No es nada — murmuró el chico mientras cubría su rostro avergonzado con una mano.  
Katie volvió a leer la nota y luego observó el curioso dibujo al frente.  
— ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Keith? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad, mientras trataba de ver el rostro del cadete a través de su mano.  
— No es importante.  
— ¿Qué se supone que es este dibujo?  
— Un hipopótamo…  
— ¿Un hipopótamo?  
— Era mi animal favorito cuando era un niño.  
— ¿Y cuál es tu animal favorito ahora?  
— En realidad aún lo es.  
En cuanto más hablaban más avergonzado se sentía Keith, pero Katie se esforzaba por no reír más su última afirmación pudo con ella, provocándole una risa incontrolable. Keith Kogane podía ser un chico muy lindo.  
— No me estoy burlando — aclaró, mientras intentaba dejar de reír —, te mostraré algo. Así estaremos a mano.  
Incluso buscar entre sus bolsillos resultaba una tarea difícil cuando intentaba controlar su risa, pero por fin sacó un pequeño separador de libros con un búho adorable en la punta y se lo pasó al chico.  
— Mi hermano me lo dio cuando me aceptaron en Garrison — explicó con un pequeño absceso de risa —. Los búhos siempre me han gustado.  
Keith examinó el separador con detenimiento, supuso que la chica pretendía ser amable con él y compartirle su propio animal favorito y un regalo vergonzoso en señal de solidaridad y entonces, al darle la vuelta al separador vio el grabado.  
— Pidge — leyó el grabado y pareció suficiente para que la chica dejará de reír, su rostro había adquirido un color carmesí.  
— ¿Cómo?  
¬— Aquí lo dice. Pidge.  
Keith le mostró el grabado a la chica que con rapidez tomó el separador muy avergonzada.  
— ¡¿Cómo no lo vi antes?! ¡Ese tonto!  
Esta vez era Keith quien reía y Katie quien se sentía avergonzada, pero nuevamente la risa de Keith se terminó por contagiar en la chica y ambos rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago, pero al abrirse la puerta del cubículo de golpe los hizo sobresaltarse de tal forma que dejaron de reír por la impresión al momento.  
— La biblioteca está por cerrar — dijo la anciana bibliotecaria que los veía con recelo y salió dejando la puerta abierta.  
— Creo que así es su forma de decir que quiere decir que nos larguemos — rió la chica reponiéndose del susto.  
Keith asintió también con una risa nerviosa y ambos recogieron los libros que aún no estaban acomodados y se dirigieron a la salida, por un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, hasta que Keith rompió el silencio.  
— ¿Así que Pidge? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad.  
— Es un tonto sobrenombre — respondió la chica avergonzada  
— Creo que es lindo. ¿Puedo llamarte así?  
La chica se sorprendió por la petición y miró al chico incrédula, esperaba ver una mirada de burla en su rostro, pero parecía estar hablando en serio.  
— ¿Estas bromeando?  
Keith solo se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, pero esa señal fue suficiente para hacerle entender a la chica que no estaba bromeando.  
— ¿Te molestaría acompañarme también mañana? — preguntó el chico cuando alcanzaron la puerta — No creo haber comprendido todos los términos y me serviría un traductor.  
La chica lo miró tímidamente, pero finalmente accedió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del chico.  
—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió, pero antes de que diera un paso la chica lo aferró de la chaqueta.  
— Puedes — tartamudeó — puedes llamarme Pidge. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte.  
Katie no se molestó en esperar una respuesta del chico, solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó con rapidez, no sabía explicárselo y sabía que sus compañeros no iban a estar felices si llegaban a enterarse pero, de alguna forma, se había convertido en amiga de Keith Kogane.


	8. Katie

La mañana siguiente Katie despertó más temprano de lo que había planeado, había quedado con verse con Keith después del desayuno, pero tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de eso, primero fue a comprobar que Lance y Hunk hubieran regresado, pero al parecer habían decidido pasar la noche en la ciudad; lo esperaba, lo habían mencionado antes de irse.

Regresó a su habitación para buscar las notas que había tomado el día anterior, había pasado la noche desarrollando posibles mejoras que podrían hacerle al vehículo, pero decidió dejarlas, no quería darle ideas a su rival y finalmente caminó hasta la oficina de Shiro, Lance había dejado claro que si tenía alguna duda podría ir a asegurarse con él que ninguna de sus ideas no fueran a provocar que los descalificaran, más al llegar se dio cuenta que las luces de la oficina se encontraban apagadas.

— Quizá no ha llegado — pensó mientras examinaba la habitación por entre las persianas de la ventana, apenas lograba ver algo, pero no se veía nadie dentro.

La chica suspiró decepcionada, pero el penetrante aroma a alcohol combinado con sudor la distrajo, arrugó la  nariz con desagrado y se giró buscando el origen del repulsivo olor y a algunos metros se encontraba una persona muy conocida por ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, los penetrantes ojos azules parecían helar su sangre, causándole un escalofrío, más no fue hasta que el rubio levanto una ceja de forma irónica que recordó saludarlo y de inmediato se enderezó saludándolo con su mano en la frente.

—Comandante Focker, señor — saludó con nerviosismo —. Discúlpeme señor, no lo reconocí.

— ¿Tan mal luzco? — bostezó el rubio, pero no se movió de su lugar — ¿Acaso buscabas a Takashi? Lamento decirte que no está, salió por un asunto familiar o algo así.

— Ya veo — bajó la mirada la chica al mismo tiempo que su mano, por alguna razón se sentía decepcionada, pero no podía entender el porqué. El comandante Focker podía fácilmente responder sus dudas —. Señor, usted podría decirme cuales son las reglas de la exhibición del próximo mes ¿no es así?

Roy la miró con un ojo entre abierto, Roy Focker tenía la peor fama entre todos los docentes en la academia, alcohólico, mujeriego, se decía que tendía a coquetear con las alumnas de último año y parecía no tener ningún interés en ayudar a ningún alumno, razón por la cual era usual que se encargará del equipo omega. De no ser por Shiro, el maestro novato, él hubiera sido su titular.

— Así que Takashi ya les mencionó sobre eso — dijo sin interés alguno, era una clase de información reservada, pero no había ningún motivo para no mencionársela a los alumnos, mientras no estuvieran divulgándola fuera de la escuela.

— El general Shirogane nos mencionó que era mejor irnos preparando de una vez.

La chica cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y el aroma del alcohol que aumentaba cada que el comandante hablaba empezaba a marearla.

— ¿Y cuál es tu duda?

— Solo esperaba saber… ¿Hay alguna clase de reglamento que debamos seguir?

El comandante cerró los ojos pensativo, por un momento parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormido de pie, más después de meditar volvió a abrir los ojos y lucía cansado.

— Creo que todo está permitido, siempre y cuando no sea algo que ponga en peligro la vida de otros concursantes o al público, hasta podrían matarse ustedes mismos mientras den un buen espectáculo.

La chica frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero al menos pensaba que podía culparlo si llegaban a romper alguna regla, y de igual forma podía confirmar la información después con Shiro, así que simplemente dio la espalda y se alejó de tan nauseabunda fragancia.

— Señorita Holt — la llamó antes de que se hubiera alejado más de dos pasos, Katie se giró tímidamente con temor de haberlo molestado.

­— ¿Sí?

El rubio se acercó, Katie pudo notar como lucía más joven de cerca, pero también podía notar claramente los efectos de la resaca, pero el comandante se limitó a acariciar su cabeza cuando la tuvo a la distancia como si fuera una niña pequeña o una mascota y siguió su camino.

— Estoy ansioso por ver lo que harás, pequeña.

La chica miró al comandante alejarse con un pequeño tambaleo y cuando tuvo la suficiente distancia infló las mejillas con fastidio.

— ¿Qué tienen todos con palmearme la cabeza? — reprochó en voz alta para sí misma antes de alejarse, camino a la biblioteca.

Caminaba con pesadez echando pestes, aprovechando que la escuela estaba vacía podía decir todas las palabrotas que quisiera en voz alta, más al llegar se vio obligada a detenerse al ver como Keith la esperaba en la entrada de la biblioteca y por su rostro pudo notar que la había escuchado.

Aunque por el volumen de su voz hubiera sido más complicado no escucharla, Keith había escuchado su voz antes de poder verla y reconocer su voz no era difícil, aun así no pudo evitar la sorpresa, bien sabía que Katie Holt era la hija de un Mayor y miembro de la junta directiva, era inesperado ver la cantidad de groserías que conocía y era notable por su expresión, más al ver el carmesí de la mejilla de las chicas no pudo evitar reírse, realmente era una chica llena de sorpresas.

Por su parte, para Katie era sorprenderte escuchar de nuevo la risa del chico, algo le decía que reír no era una actividad que realizara de forma frecuente por lo que cuando lo hacía no podía evitar prestarle atención, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de oler su ropa y su cabello con temor de que el comandante Focker hubiera dejado algún rastro de olor a alcohol en ella.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó divertido Keith, al ver a la chica olfatear su propio cabello.

— Me encontré al Comandante Roy Focker de camino hacia acá — confesó la chica mientras olfateaba su ropa —, olía como si acabará de salir de una cantina, solo comprobaba que no hubiera dejado su aroma en mí.

— Eso explica el lenguaje. Roy Focker puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

Ahí estaba nuevamente. Era algo que Katie había notado de él, parecía familiar al hablar de los maestros o con los maestros, en especial cuando se trataba de Shiro, aunque aún no había descubierto si estaba relacionado con alguno de ellos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la castaña al notar una bolsa de papel que el chico tenía en su mano derecha e intentando cambiar el tema.

— Oh, esto — sonrió el joven mientras extendía la bolsa hacia ella —. No te vi en la cafetería así que imagine que no habías comido nada, así que traje esto para ti.

La chica se sorprendió por el detalle, pero parecía que Keith estaba olvidando algo importante.

— Pero no podemos comer en la biblioteca.

— Lo sé — bromeó mientras guardaba la bolsa cuidadosamente en su mochila —, pero alguien me mencionó que mientras no te descubran está bien.

Katie rió divertida, esperaba esa clase de actitudes de Lance, pero definitivamente no de Keith y estaba segura que de igual forma la bibliotecaria revisaría sus mochilas al pasar y los descubriría, pero para su sorpresa no fue así; de camino al cubículo que habían usado el día anterior fueron tomando varios libros que revisarían durante la tarde, y al llegar a este Keith colocó una silla frente a la puerta y saco de nuevo la pequeña bolsa de papel que estaba lleno de panecillos y sobres de miel y mermelada.

Ambos chicos compartieron una pequeña merienda, Katie se sorprendió al darse cuenta del hambre que sufría y mientras disfrutaba del suave pan con miel que parecía derretirse en la boca con cada dulce bocado, pasaron el resto de la tarde revisando los libros con alguna plática ocasional.

— Creí que tú y tus compañeras se llevaban bien — comentó la chica después de una confesión de su compañero —, siempre están juntos y van a todos lados casi en fila.

— Eso fue idea de Mylene — le explicó el chico —, al parecer fue un consejo de su familia. Los equipos causan mejor impresión a los maestros si pasan la mayor parte del tiempo junto. Aunque a veces creo que se lo toman demasiado en serio y para ser honesto ni siquiera hablamos tanto en realidad. Tu equipo parece llevarse mucho mejor.

— ¿Mi equipo? No la pasamos discutiendo todo el tiempo.

Katie rió con ironía, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de huir de sus dos compañeros y cuando estaban juntos era usual que terminara discutiendo con Lance por sus constantes coqueteos con las otras compañeras y lo poco en serio que se tomaba las clases, siempre esperando a último minuto para hacer los deberes y solo buscando una forma de facilitarse las tareas, cosa que lo molestaba y provocaba sus constantes discusiones.

— Bueno es verdad, siempre están gritándose — concordó el chico ­—. Al menos se hablan, al contrario de nosotros, además siempre lucen muy divertidos.

La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado, provocando la risa del chico, aunque estaba de acuerdo con él, era divertido pasar el tiempo con Lance y Hunk, incluso discutir con Lance era algo divertido.

— Podrías pasar el tiempo con nosotros.

— No creo que tu piloto le parezca divertido.

Katie rió.

— Sí, tienes razón.

La chica no se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero ahora que Keith hablaba de ello se daba cuenta que quizá había sido demasiado fría con sus compañeros y ahora se sentía culpable por no haber sido más amable con ellos, ya que solo habían intentado llevarse bien con ella, incluso estaba siendo más agradable con su rival que con sus propios compañeros.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto el chico al notar el cambio de actitud de la castaña.

— Solo pensaba — confesó mientras apoyaba el rostro en sus manos —. Lance ha intentado que todos nos llevemos bien y seamos un equipo unido, pero creo que no he hecho de mi parte por cooperar.

Keith meditó un momento las palabras de la chica, si lo pensaba bien, él había hecho lo mismo con sus compañeras.

— Quizá, todavía no es tarde para empezar.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, Keith sonaba inseguro pero hablaba en serio y no solo se lo decía a la chica, sino también a él mismo. Siguieron mirándose, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro hasta que un gruñido les anunció que la hora de la cena había llegado.

— Otra vez hemos pasado aquí más de la cuenta — mencionó la chica estirándose, le agradaba poder cambiar el tema.

— Así parece — concordó el chico acomodando en los carritos los libros que habían usado, cuando notó que la chica sostenía aun uno — ¿Tiene ese libro algo en especial?

— No exactamente — le respondió mientras le mostraba un gráfico en el libro —, solo me gustaría poder estudiar este gráfico un poco más detenidamente, aunque como aún no tenemos credenciales de biblioteca no puedo llevármelo.

Keith se acercó y miró con detenimiento el libro antes de colocarlo en el carrito.

— Podrás sacarlo en otra ocasión, tal vez Shiro pueda ayudarte a sacar un permiso especial o te puede ayudar a tramitar tu credencial antes que los demás.

Katie siguió a Keith mirándolo con curiosidad, nuevamente lo había hecho. Cuando el chico hablaba de Shiro , lo hacía con tal naturalidad, con una familiaridad que iba más allá de  la forma impertinente con la que Lance congeniaba con el instructor.

Llegaron a la cafetería cuando había pocas personas, así que se sentaron en una mesa mientras seguían su conversación.

— Creo que lo intentaré —anunció Katie cuando se sentaron en la mesa y al ver la cara de confusión de Keith agregó —. Intentaré llevarme bien con Lance y Hunk, no son malas personas y estoy segura que seremos un mejor equipo sin mi estando a la defensiva.

Keith sonrió un poco.

— Tienes razón, yo también lo intentaré.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

La voz de Lance resonó desde la entrada, pero aún así llego hasta ellos de forma clara, más tuvieron poco tiempo para reaccionar porque antes de poder hacerlo, el moreno ya estaba parado junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué haces fraternizando con el enemigo, Katie? — reclamó el chico inflando las mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, pero ambos adolecentes cubrieron sus oídos con sus dedos ignorándolo.

— Nos vemos luego, Pidge — dijo Keith levantándose con todo y su plato y alejándose de Lance —. Luego me cuentas como resulta tu plan, parece que no será sencillo.

— Lo mismo digo — se despidió la chica con una sonrisa divertida, a pesar de que le había permitido hacerlo era la primera vez que la llamaba así y algo le decía que tenía que ver con la expresión estupefacta que tenía Lance en el rostro.

— ¿Pidge? — preguntó Hunk quien apenas había alcanzado a Lance y quien aún estaba boquiabierto ­— ¿Acaso es alguna clase de nombre cariñoso?

Pero la chica se negó a contestar y siguió comiendo su cena tranquilamente con una sonrisa, su hermano había inventado ese apodo cuando era una niña pequeña, pero en ese momento le agradaba Pidge. Le gustaba más ser Pidge que Katie, Pidge no tenía un padre famoso, Pidge podía ser ella misma, eso le gustaba.


	9. Lo que nos motiva

Aunque se había prometido pasar más tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo, su inesperada amistad con el piloto del equipo alpha había causado más atención de la que hubiera querido y no solo en su equipo. El primer cambio notable era que toda la escuela pensaba que se llamaba Pidge, era un poco vergonzoso, pero al menos nadie pensaría que estaba ahí por ser una Holt; por otro lado las chicas del equipo alpha, no eran malas personas en realidad, pero cada vez que Keith y ella salían juntos de alguna clase que compartían reían y se iban dejándolos solos y confundidos; y sin mencionar a su propio equipo, Lance aún consideraba un acto de traición que la chica fuera amiga del piloto y se encontraba muy ofendido con ella, mientras Hunk parecía ser la única persona que aún conservaba la cabeza con todo este asunto, pero también fue quien inicialmente había globalizado el apodo de Pidge.  
— Tal vez deberíamos mantener la distancia — le sugirió a Keith una de las tantas veces que Jessica y Mylene los dejaron solos y se dirigían a su siguiente clase —, este asunto parece haber vuelto loco a todo el mundo.   
— Es verdad, pero no creo que sea una buena idea — contrarió el chico mientras mirada de reojo a las personas que los miraban pasar, siempre los estaban mirando —, si alguien nos viera hablar por casualidad los rumores solo aumentarían. Déjalos ser, con el tiempo se aburrirán.   
— Pero Lance parece no querer volver a hablarme nunca.  
— A él también se le pasara. No puede estar haciendo berrinche por siempre.  
El rostro de Keith se ponía serio cada que tocaban el tema de Lance, así que con el tiempo decidió dejar de mencionarlo, aunque aun así de vez en cuando salía a colación, más como el chico había predicho, la novedad de la amistad terminó y de forma súbita.  
Los jueves y viernes eran usados de forma recurrente para que los equipos pasaran con el día en sus clases en equipo con sus mentores, pero ese jueves todo el cuerpo estudiantil fue convocado al anfiteatro donde estaba un podio con toda la junta directiva, la chica pudo saludar a su padre desde lejos, aunque estaban en la misma escuela no se habían podido ver desde que había entrado.  
La junta dio inició oficialmente a los preparativos del espectáculo que se habría de llevar a cabo al final del mes, con el anunció de lo que cada actividad realizada por los equipos de cada año; los grados menores la tenían fácil con su carrera de obstáculos en aerodeslizadores, hasta parecía un juego en comparación de las otras actividades, los grados intermedios tenían que desarrollar su propio aerodeslizador; y los de último año tenían que hacer ambas cosas, no solo tenían que diseñar su aerodeslizador propio, sino que también tenían que construirlo y conducirlo en 15 días.  
— ¡Es una locura! — exclamó Pidge saliendo de la junta — 15 días para crear un aerodeslizador desde cero, no parece ni siquiera sano.  
— Concentrémonos en lo que nos toca — sugirió Hunk tímidamente por la cercanía de la mesa directiva de ellos.  
— De igual forma, tenemos muy poco tiempo. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para pensar en las modificaciones que queremos para nuestra nave, solo tenemos hasta el lunes para que nos entreguen los deslizadores que usaremos.  
Esto último no era del todo cierto, ya tenían dos semanas preparando las mejoras que podían añadirle al diseño, tenían una larga lista con ellas, desde técnicas hasta visuales, pero hasta ver el modelo decidirían cuales usar y cuáles no, pero habían de guardar las apariencias frente a los demás. Salir del anfiteatro por otro lado si parecía una verdadera carrera de obstáculos, más un mechón de café grisáceo atrajo la atención de Pidge.  
— ¡Chicos, adelántense! — les gritó a su compañero, mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria — ¡Nos veremos en la cafetería!  
El mar de gente le hacía difícil ver o siquiera avanzar, pero ella sabía dónde estaba, sabía a donde iba, cruzó la muchedumbre y se dirigió a una puerta a un lado del podio y tras cruzar un pasillo curvó al fin lo alcanzó.  
— ¡Papá! — exclamó al lanzarse a sus brazos.  
—¬ ¡Katie! — Exclamó su padre con sorpresa, pero no menor alegría — ¿Qué haces aquí?  
— Solo quería saludarte.  
No existía nadie que la chica amara más que a su padre, así que tendía a comportarse como una niña pequeña cuando se encontraba con su padre, cosa que su padre no le molestaba en absoluto.  
— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus primeras dos semanas? — pregunto Samuel removiendo un mechón de cabello del rostro de su hija —. Esperábamos verte en casa el fin de semana pasado.  
— Iré este fin de semana — prometió la chica sin soltar a su padre.  
— Es lindo verte sonreír para variar.  
La voz de Shiro, sorprendió a la chica, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que este estaba acompañado por Keith.  
— Keith — saludó la chica, separándose de su padre un poco avergonzada.  
— No sabía que tu padre fuera Samuel Holt — mencionó Keith igual de sorprendido por la presencia de la chica, como ella estaba con su presencia.  
— Bueno, no es un secreto, pero tampoco es algo de lo que me guste alardear.  
— Ustedes chicos deberían volver con sus compañeros — sugirió Shiro poniendo una mano en el hombro de Keith, cosa que el chico concordó —. Los veré mañana a ambos equipos, misma hora y mismo lugar que la semana pasada. Avisen a sus compañeros.  
— Sí, nos veremos mañana.  
Pidge se despidió de su padre con un abrazo antes de ir con Keith, más al pasar junto a Shiro sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, mirando al instructor por encima de su hombro antes de alejarse demasiado.  
— ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con Shiro, no? — preguntó a Keith cuando habían tomado su distancia.  
— Sé puede decir que somos familia — confesó el chico sin prestarle mucha atención al tema —, pero no somos tan cercanos como tú y tu padre.  
Pidge rió, en parte porque pensó que ambos jóvenes eran bastante unidos y además porque no creía que hubiera en el universo personas más unidas que ella y su padre.  
— No es una competencia.  
Los chicos caminaron unos metros más, pero la chica no podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación que tuvo al pasar junto a su instructor y por alguna razón al darse cuenta de la relación cercana del chico con su instructor tenía el anhelo de preguntar más sobre él.  
— ¿Así que Shiro y tu son familia? — preguntó antes de poder detenerse.  
— Sé puede decir. Ambos somos huérfanos y nos conocimos en la misma casa hogar.  
— No lo sabía, lo siento.  
La conversación se había girado un poco incomoda, pero de alguna forma la tranquilidad de Keith ayudó a romper el hielo.  
— No es nada del otro mundo. En fin, Shiro me ayudó a ingresar a la academia, ya sabes, movió sus influencias, es por eso que no puedo fallar. Si lo hiciera, especialmente frente a alguien como Lance, dejaría en ridículo las esperanzas que Shiro puso sobre mí.  
Por alguna razón que ni ella pudo comprender, la mención de Lance molestó a la chica que se lanzó a la defensiva de su compañero.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como Lance? — reprochó ofendida.  
— Solo digo, él no tiene nada que perder, solo es alguien que quiere llamar la atención. Yo tengo que probar que Shiro no cometió un error al recomendarme, le debo mucho.  
— Así que es eso — refunfuño la chica con un resoplido —, siempre me pregunte que tenía de especial el equipo alpha, pero son solo recomendados.   
— ¿Acaso tu no lo eres? ¬ Keith empezaba a sentirse atacado, por lo que levantó la voz ¬—. Tu padre es miembro de la mesa directiva.  
— Y aun así estoy en el equipo más bajo de todos y prefiero que sea así. No quiero tener nada que probarle a nadie, estoy aquí por mis propios méritos, no por los de mi padre.  
Pidge se alejó del chico antes de darle tiempo de replicar, sabía que no tenía ningun derecho a decirle nada de eso, ella no estaba en el equipo omega por sus méritos, más bien era el resultado del altercado de su examen de admisión y Keith no tenía ninguna culpa de ello. Ella misma sabía lo que era vivir a la sombra de un miembro de su familia, ella no solo tenía a su padre, sino también a su hermano y aun así había acusado a Keith de lo mismo que ella se había esforzado por evitar.  
— Ahí estabas — La voz de Hunk sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.  
Lance y Hunk tenían sus uniformes desarreglados, como si hubieran estado buscándola por lugares poco convencionales.  
— ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
— Pues, solo te fuiste, pensamos que tal vez algo te había pasado.  
— Solo fui a saludar a…  
Pero no terminó la oración, miró directamente a Lance pensando en su conversación con Keith, lo había defendido, pero en realidad no tenía muy claras las motivaciones de su compañero.  
— ¿Pidge? — la llamó Lance al notar su mirada sobre él y sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso.  
—Lo siento, Lance — se disculpó, para sorpresa de sus compañeros —. Tenías razón, Keith es un idiota.  
— ¿Acaso ese imbécil te hizo algo?  
Pidge rió ante la reacción sobre protectora del chico, había ocasiones en que esas actitudes le recordaban a su propio hermano.  
— Para nada, solo me di cuenta que es un tonto.  
Lance y Hunk intercambiaron una mirada de absoluta confusión, pero para sorpresa de la chica Lance no parecía feliz con la noticia.  
— Yo exageré, no tiene nada de malo que seas amiga de ese sujeto. Si quieres serlo, si él te agrada no deberías tener que necesitar nuestra aprobación.  
La chica no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero aun así le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero más aún quedaba un asunto que no podía dejar pasar.  
— ¿Lance, por qué te esfuerzas tanto? ¿Qué quieres probar?  
— Ya te lo he dicho, quiero probarles a todos que merezco estar aquí. Que nadie dudé que este es el lugar al que pertenezco.  
— ¿Por qué es tan importante? No es como si tuvieras algo que perder.  
Lance soltó un largo suspiro, era obvio que la chica no lo estaba entendiendo, pero si quería ser su compañero, si quería ser su amigo, tenía que hacerla entender; tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que ella se había convertido en amiga de su rival, ellos se habían logrado entender.  
— Veras, mi familia es muy grande — dijo sentándose en el suelo —, todos mis hermanos mayores, mis primos, todos han logrado algo en la vida y yo, yo soy el que aún no logra hacer nada, pero aun así mi familia está orgullosa de mi ¿sabes? Incluso aunque yo no he hecho nada ellos siguen apoyándome. Por eso quiero ser el mejor, quiero darles un verdadero motivo para estar orgullosos.  
— No estoy segura que esa sea una razón válida — opinó la chica sentándose a su lado —, pareciera que solo quieres llamar la atención.  
— Sí, puede que sea eso — rió el castaño —, tal vez para ti no sea gran cosa. Tu padre es Samuel Holt, nadie se pregunta porque estás aquí, las personas te ven y solo se preguntan porque no formas parte del equipo alpha, pero para mí…   
Lance se interrumpió sin saber cómo terminar la oración, sin saber cómo poner en palabras los sentimientos que lo agobiaban, pero la chica lo había entendido. Para Pidge era sencillo identificarse con Keith, un chico que había nacido y crecido con un mismo objetivo y con una brillante luz que lo guiaba; Lance tenía razón, nadie dudaba que ella debiera estar ahí y no tenía idea de lo que se sentía el que alguien pensará que no pertenecía a ese lugar.  
— Mi familia es solo una familia de granjeros — continuó Lance pensativo —, yo mismo me preguntó si merezco estar aquí e incluso si suspendo los exámenes, nadie se extrañaría, y mi familia estaría orgullosa porque lo intenté. Tienes razón, no tengo nada que perder, pero tengo mucho que demostrar.  
Pidge miró los ojos decisivos de Lance con asombro y llego a respetar al chico, se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran sus vidas y de alguna forma de lo fácil que había tenido muchas cosas en la vida.  
— ¿Y tú Hunk? — preguntó Lance recuperando su sonrisa — ¿Cuál es tu historia?  
— No tengo una historia realmente — rió el corpulento chico, mientras ayudaba a ambos a ponerse de pie —, siempre me han gustado arreglar cosas y los cohetes, intenté entrar en la mejor academia y lo logre. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. ¿Qué dices tú, Pidge?  
— ¿Yo? Pues, siempre fue mi sueño seguir los pasos de mi padre y mi hermano — explicó la chica un poco avergonzada —, creo que yo si tengo algo que probar.  
Los tres chicos rieron al mismo tiempo, al menos Pidge había conseguido su objetivo, se había acercado a sus compañeros y habían sido honestos el uno con el otro, esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lance: nada que probar, pero mucho que demostrar. Parecía una buena filosofía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya que aunque son poco lectores realmente siento que esta historia está teniendo mucha aceptación <3 Gracias por hacer sentir a esta historia apreciada y por ello estas dos semanas siguientes subiré dos capítulos por semana en lugar de uno.


	10. ¿Casualidad o Destino?

Pidge seguía dando vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, había decidido dormir temprano, mas sus pensamientos la mantenían despierta, cuál barco en plena tormenta balanceándose en las olas de su razón, agitando sus pensamientos y haciéndola vagar en un remolino de ideas, que iban y venían, se desvanecían y regresaban.

Al final no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente al computador, al encenderlo tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz de este sobre los ojos, pero después de unos minutos consiguió ver la hora: 4:00 a.m. Había estado más de 6 horas rodando en la cama sin sentido, soltó un largó suspiro, seguido de un bostezo y decidió revisar los diversos programas con los que había estado trabajando para el modelo, pero el cansancio le impidió hacer algo que pudiera medianamente considerarse un avance, miro nuevamente el reloj: 4:20, el tiempo podía pasar realmente muy lento cuando tratabas de dormir.

Su mente regresó a andar entre aquellas olas de ideas; primero estaban Hunk y Lance, se había al fin abierto con ellos y hablado de sus motivaciones para estar en esa escuela, pero parecía que las motivaciones de Lance habían opacado las suyas propias, haciéndole dudar de sus propias convicciones; luego estaba Keith, había discutido con él, mejor dicho, había buscado pelea con él por defender a su compañero y aun así se sentía como si le debiera una disculpa al chico después de todo, no creía haber tomado las cosas de la mejor manera.

Otra vuelta en la cama. 4:35.

Su padre también ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si sabría que ella se encontraba en el equipo omega, aunque él estaba presente en su examen de admisión así que no debería de causarle sorpresa ¿se sentiría decepcionado? No había mencionado nada cuando se habían encontrado, pero eso no significaba que no pensara en ello. Le había prometido ir a casa ese fin de semana, no podría evadir el tema en casa si él quisiera tomarlo.

Un bostezo. Otro giro. 4:40.

Por último sus pensamientos llegaron al lugar al que siempre parecían precipitarse, su instructor. Empezaba a recordar cosas de él, aunque se extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho antes, recordaba como siempre le hablaba de estrellas y planetas lejanos, de la inmensidad del universo y del sentimiento de aventura al explorarlo; era verdad, tal vez no había conocido a alguien que amará más el universo que Shiro y cuando hablaba de él, sus ojos se iluminaban como si él universo se reflejará en sus ojos. Eso hacía que en la chica brotaran sensaciones que no podía explicarse, era como tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque no había salido de su habitación. No le gustaba pensar en ello, no le agradaba nada que no pudiera comprender y esos sentimientos vaya que eran difíciles de entender, en realidad no le gustaban los sentimientos en general, era por eso que no estaba acostumbrada a tener muchos amigo, en ese momento lo recordó. Shiro había sido su primer amigo, además de su hermano claro, él le había enseñado tantas cosas pero un día simplemente se alejó, tal vez aún estaba molesta por ello y por eso su mente se había negado a recordarlo ¿esa era la sensación en su estómago? ¿rencor? Algo le decía que no era así. También había sido grosera con él, quizá también merecía una disculpa.

Un nuevo giro. Otro bostezo. 04:54

Apagó su ordenador y se empezó a vestir, ya era más que claro que no dormiría nada así que prefería salir al dormitorio de los chicos antes de que Lance se colara de nuevo en los dormitorios de las chicas. Tomó su teléfono y su mochila y antes de salir dio un último vistazo al reloj: 5:05.

La mañana era fresca, el sol aún ni siquiera asomaba, pero el cielo despejado le anunciaba que sería un día caluroso como de costumbre, por suerte para ella, pasaba la mayor parte del día dentro de los edificios tomando clase, no le gustaba el exterior y en especial cuando hacía frío, pero tenía que atravesar un largo trecho para llegar al dormitorio de los chicos, cuando por fin llegó a su objetivo, se paró frente al edificio pero no se atrevía a entrar, no estaba segura si se permitían chicas en los dormitorios de los chicos y no quería meterse en problemas, al final decidió sentarse en los maceteros frente al edificio y esperar a que sus compañeros salieran, conociendo a Lance no tardaría mucho.

— ¡Katie!

No se dio cuenta en que momento cerró los ojos, pero la voz de Lance la sobresaltó, debió dormitar unos minutos porque no había visto salir a ninguno de los dos chicos que estaban inclinados sobre ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Hunk preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

— Sí no es nada — respondió tratando de disimular el bostezo —, los estaba esperando pero tardan demasiado.

 La chica miró el reloj en la muñeca de Lance: 05:15; no había pasado tanto tiempo.

— Vamos, hay que llegar al área de práctica pronto.

— Pero todavía es muy temprano — admitió Lance mientras verificaba él mismo su reloj —, todavía faltan 45 minutos.

— Si, lo sé, pero Keith ya se adelantó. Salió de aquí hace como 10 minutos.

Esas palabras encendieron algo en Lance que prácticamente se lanzó casi corriendo hacia los salones, Hunk y Pidge lo seguían, aunque la chica algo entumecida por la fresca mañana y su pequeña sienta se estaba retrasando con rapidez, aun así llegaron apenas en apenas unos minutos al salón, más el equipo alpha ya estaba ahí y como siempre Lance no perdió la oportunidad de empezar una pelea.

— ¡Keith! ¿Te crees mucho por llegar temprano no es así?

Pero Keith estaba lejos de prestarle atención, su interés lo había robado completamente la chica tras de Lance, si bien no había pasado ni una hora de la última vez que habían hablado, todavía estaba muy oscuro por lo que el chico no pudo percatarse de lo demacrado que se veía el rostro de la chica. Tenía unas marcadas manchas negras bajo los ojos, el cabello alborotado y lucía muy pálida, incluso para ella.

— ¿Pidge, estás bien? — preguntó preocupado tratando de acercase, pero Lance se lo impidió empujándolo, ganándose una mirada fría y llena de resentimiento.

— No peleen ahora — los reprendió Jessica quién había tomado a Keith del hombro —, ya llegó el momento en que dejó de ser divertido.

— ¡Vaya, aquí están tan temprano!

Nuevamente el oportuno instructor llegó sin que nadie se percatara y justo a tiempo para detener otra pelea de Lance y Keith, pero al igual que a Keith, el aspecto de su estudiante llamó su atención.

— ¿Señorita Holt, se siente bien? — le preguntó intentando no sonar más preocupado de lo que debía —. Si gusta puede ir a la enfermería.

— Estoy bien — refunfuñó la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello —, solo tuve problemas para dormir, pero no me afectará en nada.

— Si estas segura. Bien, pasen hoy nos enfocaremos en las habilidades que les servirán para la exhibición.

Shiro les dio una pequeña introducción sobre lo que él consideraba que era lo más importante que necesitaban conocer y a continuación los dividió una vez más. Pidge no tomó mucha atención ni a las palabras de su instructor, ni a lo que pusieron a hacer a sus compañeras, Shiro la sentó junto a Mylenne y les dijó que tratarán de introducir correctamente un código en una computadora, eran varios comandos y cualquier error podría afectar el resultado final.

Pidge se arrepintió de no llevar sus lentes anti reflejantes, puesto que la luz del computador lastimaba sus ojos, pero aun así soportaba concentrándose en introducir el código que Shiro les había dado, pero algo muy extrañó sucedió.

Sin poder recordar cómo había llegado ahí, de pronto se encontraba dentro de un hangar enorme, un lugar en el que nunca había estado, pero eso no era lo más extraño de la situación sino el enorme león robótico de color verde que se encontraba frente a ella.

Nunca le había gustado el color verde, le recordaba a la naturaleza y a sus alergias, pero de alguna forma había algo en el color de ese león que le gustaba. Sonrió tímidamente mientras extendía su brazo a él y cuando se acercó, para su sorpresa, el león se movió, abrió sus enormes fauces y se inclinó sobre ella dispuesto a devorarla.

Pidge gritó por la sorpresa, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que el hangar había desaparecido, de hecho todo había desaparecido, estaba oscuro. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la poca luminosidad, pero una vez lo hicieron lo primero que notó fue la suave franela de la manta que la cubría, se incorporó y miró alrededor; estaba acostaba sobre un sillón conocido y pudo observar el tosco escritorio de caoba y las persianas blancas y cerradas, al otro lado de la habitación había una vitrina con varias medallas y junto a esta un librero con numerosos y gruesos volúmenes cuyo contenido no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Pronto comprendió la situación, se debió haber quedado dormida en clase, pero se preguntaba porque no la habían llevado a su habitación en lugar de ese sitio. Bostezó antes de levantarse, pero en ese momento alguien abría la puerta y la luz proveniente del pasillo le lastimó los ojos evitándole ver al intruso.

— Veo que ya despertaste — escuchó decir a la persona, pero aun adormilada se le dificultaba identificar al dueño de dicha voz.

— ¿Me quedé dormida? — preguntó adormilada la joven, aunque en realidad la respuesta era obvia.

— Así es, te traje aquí para que descansarás. ¿Está todo bien? No es algo que ocurra contigo en realidad.

— Estoy bien — repitió, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba mintiendo —. En realidad, tengo problemas para dormir. Me preocupa que mi padre se sienta decepcionado de mí y también me preocupa decepcionar a mis compañeros en la exhibición, tal vez yo no debería estar aquí.

La chica hablaba despacio tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero su voz se fue rompiendo tras cada palabra, más antes de poder terminar la última oración se vio envuelta en los brazos de su acompañante, se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo no sintió ganas de alejarse, podía sentir la suave tela del uniforme contra su mejilla, el suave aroma a lavanda que este desprendía y también podía oír el tranquilizador sonido del latido del corazón del joven.

— Shiro — murmuró para sí misma, más al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras se alejó totalmente avergonzada, solo para darse cuenta que efectivamente era Shiro quien estaba frente a ella.

— No creo que tus compañeros se decepcionen de ti ­ — contestó el joven maestro sin darse cuenta en realidad de la reacción de la chica —, y tu padre aún menos. Tú y tu hermano son su orgullo, nunca podría sentirse decepcionado de ustedes.

Shiro acarició el rostro de Pidge con una dulce sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla causando un mayor nerviosismo en la chica, que nuevamente el chico paso por desapercibido.

— Además hoy me impresionaste mucho — agregó con una ligera risa —, lograste terminar de introducir el código correctamente antes que Mylene y ella asegura que más de la mitad lo introdujiste cuando ya estabas dormida.

Pidge sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y se percató de la necesidad que tenía por salir de ese lugar.

— Tengo que irme — apresuró a decir mientras se tambaleaba torpemente a la salida —, muero de hambre y tengo que recuperar muchas horas de sueño.

La chica cerró la puerta azotando la misma, antes de correr lo más rápido que sus adormiladas piernas se lo permitieron; no podía respirar, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón resonando en sus oídos mientras se alejaba de aquella oficina, preguntándose la razón de aquellos sentimientos y en el fondo, sabiendo lo que eran, más aun así siendo demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.


	11. Un par de copas

Roy Focker tenía a su cargo a dos de los equipos más bajos de la academia Garrison, pero con la llegada del nuevo profesor Shirogane Takashi, le habían dado al novato prodigio el equipo más bajo, así como el equipo más alto, sabía que eso se debía a una presión ocasionada por los miembros más celosos de la junta directiva que querían dejar mal al alabado novato, pero para él resultó tener menos trabajo del usual.  
El equipo actual no era el mejor equipo que había tenido, pero tampoco el peor, más aún así no consideraba que fuera posible que lograran destacar en la próxima exhibición, pero siendo novatos y a un mes de haber ingresado, nadie esperaba que ninguno de ellos resaltara en realidad.  
Al final del día podía librarse de sus obligaciones más temprano de lo acostumbrado e ir a su lugar favorito: el bar de enfrente. A solo unos cuantos minutos de la academia había un bar, los profesores solían visitarlo con frecuencia para asegurarse que ningún alumno tuviera la brillante idea de manchar el nombre de la academia en una taberna de mala muerte, pero para Roy Focker vigilar a los alumnos era solo una excusa para visitar el lugar y era bien conocido por su gusto por el alcohol, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo, aunque aun así debía cumplir cierto papel frente a la junta, por lo que cada que visitaba el lugar daba una hojeada rápida antes de dirigirse a la barra.  
Roy también sabía que había ciertos estudiantes que se creían demasiado listos para escapar de sus vigilantes ojos, pero de esos se encargaba de otra forma, por lo cual lo tomó totalmente desprevenido ver el claro color del uniforme de la academia en la barra al entrar en el lugar.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó en el desdeñoso tono que usaba para intimidar alumnos pero, para su mayor sorpresa, la persona frente a la barra no era un alumno.  
— Comandante Focker, señor.  
— Deja las formalidades Takashi ¿qué haces aquí?  
Roy Focker conocía muy bien a Shiro, había sido su alumno cuando formaba parte de la academia, un prometedor piloto con unas aptas cualidades para cualquier cosa que se propusiera, muy por el contrario de…., en realidad no quería pensar en ello.  
— Debió haberte pasado algo muy impactante si es que terminaste aquí antes que yo — bromeó el rubio de forma irónica viendo los tres pequeños vasos que el joven instructor tenía en frente.  
— Tuve un día pesado, es todo.  
Shiro no tenía ganas de hablar, en realidad no sabía si podía hablar de aquello que le atormentaba así que había ido a beber unos tragos pensando que quizá el alcohol le ayudara a pasar el trago amargo que sus pensamientos cargaban, pero no esperaba que Roy Focker estuviera ahí, aunque no era de extrañar, hubiera sido más extraño en realidad si el comandante Focker no estuviera en el bar una noche de viernes.  
— ¿Ya sientes la presión? Aún faltan dos semanas para la exhibición. Tus grupos no pueden estar tan mal — trató de consolarlo el rubio mientras pedía dos vasos de whiskey al cantinero.  
— Son competitivos, pero no es lo que me preocupa — confesó el joven, tal vez era el alcohol, pero pensó por un momento que quizá su antiguo maestro podría ayudarlo con su predicamento — Comandante Focker…  
— ¬ Llámame Roy.  
— Claro, Roy. ¿Tú te has visto involucrado con alumnas de la escuela no es así?  
Roy se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mientras tomaba uno tras otro los vasos recién servidos por el cantinero, dejó que el licor se deslizara por su garganta y sintió el calor reconfortar su cuerpo antes de soltar una exclamación de gusto ante el sabor de aquella bebida.  
— ¿Sabes qué, muchacho? Deja la botella.  
El camarero obedeció al maestro que rápidamente llenó nuevamente los vasos con rápida destreza, sin derramar una sola gota, mientras su compañero lo veía impaciente aun esperando su respuesta.  
— ¿Roy? — trató de llamar su atención, pero el rubio solo le pasó uno de los vasos mientras daba un suave trago al otro.  
— Si admitiera eso podría perder mi empleo — contestó finalmente mientras llenaba el vaso por tercera vez.  
¬ — Entiendo — asintió Shiro mientras tomaba el contenido del vaso que le habían servido, era más dulce de lo que esperaba, pero aun así sintiéndose abatido por no obtener la respuesta que esperaba.  
— No te pueden despedir si no se enteran — dijo finalmente el rubio después de otros dos vasos de whiskey, causando el sonrojo de su compañero o quizá el alcohol ya estaba haciendo su efecto.  
— No he hecho nada — exclamó avergonzado.  
— ¿Entonces qué es? — preguntó el joven llenando nuevamente su vaso, pero una idea llegó a su mente haciéndolo tirar un poco del contenido — No será… ¿No te estarás enamorando de una alumna?  
El joven novato le quitó la botella para llenar su propio vaso que vació rápidamente; en apenas un movimiento de muñeca el líquido semitransparente había desaparecido en su boca.  
— Oye una cosa es algo casual — tartamudeó Roy con asombro —, pero involucrarte en algo romántico es una cosa muy diferente. Esa clase de cosas no son sencillas de ocultar.  
Shiro no contestó, se limitó a volver a llenar su vaso solo que estaba vez lo tomó despacio mientras devolvía la botella a su compañero que imitó sus acciones y llenó su vaso una vez más. Así pasaron un tiempo sin decir una palabra, solo pasándose la botella, era más fácil asimilar el alcohol que la sorpresa, pero mientras el líquido en la botella iba desapareciendo también las inhibiciones de los dos jóvenes instructores.  
— ¿Y cómo empezó todo? — preguntó Roy mientras llenaba su vaso y el de su compañero, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol era muy diestro con las botellas.  
— Yo. No lo sé — tartamudeó Shiro después de un momento —. Todo fue muy repentino. Siempre he creído que es muy apta e inteligente, he admirado su espíritu y su terquedad desde que la conozco, pero ahora. Algo ha cambiado. Ella. O yo. Solo sé que al verla de alguna forma, no sé cómo decirlo. Solo sé que quiero cuidar de ella ¿entiendes?  
— Ni un poco.  
Ambos instructores rieron, tal vez por su estado o porque realmente les divertía la situación, pero Shiro se relajó y sintió que podía confiar en el rubio.  
— En fin, estaba ella y dos de mis alumnos querían llevarla a su habitación y discutían por quién debía hacerlo. Así que yo…  
— Te pusiste celoso y decidiste llevarla.  
— No. No exactamente.  
Esta vez fue solo Roy quien rió sonoramente mientras tintineaba el hielo de su vaso al llenarlo una vez más.  
— ¿Y tú conocías esta chica de antes de la academia, no?  
Shiro palideció un poco y sorbió el contenido que estaba en su vaso de un trago, era un tema que no quería tocar, pero Roy era muy insistente.  
— ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó llenándole el vaso.  
— Desde mis años en la academia — confesó tratando de no decir nada más de lo necesario.  
Roy hizo cuentas con los dedos, pero en realidad su juicio ya estaba lo suficiente nublado para olvidar sus clases de aritmética básica, solo recordaba que Shiro había salido de su escuela hace suficiente tiempo para que no le importara en lo más mínimo.  
— Bien. Y esta chica — hipó mientras remojaba sus dedos en el alcohol —. Siente el mismo interés por ti.  
— No lo sé — dudó Shiro tratando de recordar algún indicio de ello, pero sus nublados recuerdos solo le permitían recordar mechones de cabello, penetrantes miradas y un aroma a frutos rojos — Creo que me odia.  
— Dichoso tú — se burló su compañero chocando su vaso contra el de él —. Tal vez no tengas que dejar tu empleo después de todo. Olvídate de la niña.  
Shiro rió un poco, sabía que Roy tenía razón, pero la persona de sus pensamientos no era alguien sencilla de olvidar. Se terminaron la botella sin mencionar una palabra más del tema y decidieron regresar al cuartel aunque al día siguiente Shiro se pasaría todo el día preguntándose el como lo habían logrado, se tambalearon hasta la oficina de Roy donde sacaron otra botella y de ahí se pasaron a la oficina de Shiro que juraba que tenía un par de vasos guardados, pero alguien los esperaba en frente de la oficina del novato.  
Al principio no podían distinguir quien era quien se encontraba ahí debido a su condición, pero parecía un estudiante debido a su estatura, Shiro entrecerró los ojos para distinguir la figura más al estar un poco más cerca de lo que hubiera reconocido en condiciones normales, se encontró con la misma mirada severa que atormentaba sus pensamientos, aunque no con el mismo rostro que añoraba en secreto.  
— Mayor Holt, Señor — saludó Shiro olvidando por completo la sensación de embriaguez y colocando su mano en contra su frente tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permtieron.  
— No es necesario las formalidades Shiro — pidió el Mayor desvalorizandoel saludo —, deja eso cuando estamos de servicio. Necesitó hablar contigo.  
Shiro tragó saliva mientras se enderezaba aún más, había desaparecido toda sensación de ebriedad en el a causa de la adrenalina y podía oír su propio corazón latir en los oídos, cosa que su compañero noto. Roy se enderezó y caminó de regreso a su oficina tambaleante mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano.  
— En ese caso mis servicios no son requeridos — balbuceo mientras se alejaba, en cierta forma le alegraba porque significaba que podía acabarse la botella él solo.  
Por su parte, Shiro se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que pasara el Mayor, aprovechando cada momento que este le daba la espalda para examinar el aroma de su ropa y su aliento; Samuel Holt había sido como un padre para él por lo que consideraba muy importante las impresiones que este tenía sobre él.  
— Pase — balbuceó avergonzado mientras ocupaba su habitual silla, de alguna forma esta situación le resultaba extraña — ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?  
— No, gracias — agradeció el Mayor Holt con una breve reverencia mientras encendía las luces de la oficina que Shiro había olvidado encender, más pudo notar por el gesto del joven que quizá no había sido un descuido, había ciertos efectos del alcohol que ni la adrenalina podía eliminar.  
— ¬ ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Mayor? — preguntó Shiro entrecerrando los ojos para protegerlos de la luz y se preguntaba si los focos de su oficina siempre habían sido tan brillantes.  
— Iré directo al grano — contestó Smaul sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al instructor de su hija —. Quiero que me digas lo que sucedió con Katie.  
Shiro sintió una curiosa descarga por su cuerpo, como si algo dentro de él lo abandonara y se llevará con él todas sus fuerzas, un millón de cosas pasaron por sus recuerdos, recuerdos de incluso antes de dejar la academia, recordó a una pequeña niña de grandes ojos cafés con una caja musical, recordó esa misma pequeña con una gran sonrisa, una furiosa joven con los mismos ojos café gritando a la mesa directiva en el exámen de admisión, la misma joven que siempre se negaba a verlo cada que revisaba la asistencia y cuyas mejillas siempre parecían tener algo de color aunque no usaba maquillaje. En definitivo, había muchas cosas que cruzaban por su mente por el cuestionamiento de su maestro, había muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas, que habían sucedido con esa chica.  
— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó después de tomarse su tiempo y sentía la boca seca.  
— Me encontré con Keith en la cafetería — explicó el hombre y por primera vez Shiro reparó en algo en su mirada, parecía preocupado —. Me preguntó por Katie, pero no la he visto desde ayer. Él me dijo que había ocurrido algo en clase y que quizá tú podrías explicarme mejor.  
Shiro suspiró en una parte por el alivio de haber malentendido la situación y por otro lado al pensar que Keith había preocupado al Mayor Holt con algo como eso, se hizo a sí mismo el recordatorio de reprenderlo por ello.  
— No sucedió nada — aclaró a su antiguo tutor —. Se quedó dormida en clase y la deje descansar en mi oficina. Me dijo que había tenido problemas para dormir así que la mande a descansar.  
— ¿Problemas para dormir? ¿Te dijo si algo le preocupaba?  
El joven pensó en la conversación que había tenido con la chica, pensando en cómo resumir las preocupaciones que le había confiado, más a la vez no se sentía con el derecho de divulgar los sentimientos de la joven.  
— Solo le preocupa decepcionar a su familia y a sus compañeros.  
Fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir, pero por la cara de su superior parecía que no necesitaba más pues lo miraba como si hubiera dicho algo que le hiciera pensar que hubiera perdido la razón. Ninguno de los dos habló los próximos minutos, Shiro no sabía que decir, por su parte Samuel parecía estar analizando palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho su colega y al final levantó la mirada hacia Shiro con un semblante tan serio que este sintió una vez más un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero.  
— Shiro, necesito pedirte un favor — pidió suplicante el hombre que miraba al joven con una determinante mirada en el rostro.  
— Lo que sea por usted — respondió el joven con la garganta seca tratando de contener el aliento.  
— Quiero que vayas a almorzar conmigo y Katie mañana.  
Shiro no pudo evitar abrir la boca con estupefacta sorpresa, no sabía que responder y para su suerte no tuvo que hacerlo inmediatamente pues el señor Holt sintió la necesidad de explicarle sus pensamientos.  
— Katie nunca ha tenido amigos de verdad, eso nos ha preocupado mucho a su madre y a mí, pero al final no importaba mucho pues Matthew siempre ha cuidado de ella, pero creo que ahora es necesario que entienda que no todo en la vida es el estudio. Me gustaría que tú como su tutor, también le ayudes a socializar mejor con sus compañeros y pudiera hacer amigos. Hace unos años ustedes eran muy unidos.  
Shiro miró a Samuel con todo el cariño que le tenía, pensó una vez más en la niña de ojos grandes y no pudo negarse a la petición de su maestro.  
— De acuerdo — soltó en un suspiro —. Haré lo que pueda.  
Una vez acordado el lugar y la hora, se despidió de Samuel y lo acompañó a la puerta antes de desplomarse en el sillón donde hace unas horas había colocado una dormida Katie, aún podía reconocer la fragancia de su cabello entre los cojines, pensó en unirse nuevamente a Roy y su botella, pero al final se quedó dormido en aquel lugar mientras sus sueños lo llevaban a un viaje lejos de sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo prometí, doble capitulo por las fiestas.


	12. Invitación

Cuando Pidge despertó ya estaba oscureciendo, lo supo por la tenue luz que entraba por su ventana. Soltó un bostezó y se miró al espejo con pereza, su cabello era un desastre, pero prefirió solo amarrarlo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el uniforme, se había quedado dormida con él.

Se había quitado la chaqueta cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, la tomó por sorpresa por lo que dio un pequeño salto, esperó mirando a la puerta pensando que quizá era la encargada de los dormitorios y que se iría cuando no contestará, pero tocaron nuevamente. Caminó a la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayor al abrirla y encontrar a Keith frente a ella, parecía avergonzado y había cambiado su habitual uniforme por unos jeans y una gruesa chamarra roja que le avisaba que la temperatura debía haber descendido mientras ella dormía.

— ¿Keith, qué haces aquí? — Katie preguntó sorprendida al ver a su compañero, pero al recordar que no podía estar ahí jaló de él hacia dentro de la habitación y lo reprendió —. Podrías meterte en problemas por estar aquí.

Pidge examinó los pasillos antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y apoyarse contra está viendo a su compañero que miraba la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — repitió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no le agradaba la idea de tener chicos en su habitación todo el tiempo.

— Te traje algo de comida — explicó el chico levantando la bolsa que tenía en sus manos — ¿Te gusta la comida china?

— En realidad no.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada inquisitiva, como si trataran de leer el pensamiento del otro, adivinando si el otro quería jugarle una broma, más al final solo rieron ante la ironía.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Keith tratando de contener la risa —, no tenía idea.

— Tranquilo, muero de hambre. Podría comer cualquier cosa.

Keith se sentó en el suelo mientras abría los paquetes que llevaba dentro de la bolsa, a la vez que le explicaba el contenido de cada uno, la chica por su parte descartó de forma inmediata todos los platillos que no contenían carne con una mueca y se concentró en aquellos que si la tenían. Probó una carne bañada en una salsa rojiza, pero el sabor entre agrio y dulce de la misma salsa la hizó descartar ese plato también, siguió con una clase de sopa que olía a caldo de verduras con el mismo resultado y al final por sugerencia del chico terminó con una clase de tallarines bañados en una salsa marrón y con pedazos de carne.

— Esto no sabe tan mal — exclamó sorprendida mientras engullía aquellos fideos de un sorbo —. Estaba pensando que me quedaría sin cenar el día de hoy.

— Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo — rió Keith mientras tomaba el plato con la carne de la salsa rojiza —. Eres demasiado quisquillosa con la comida.

— No lo soy, solo que la comida asiática no es mi favorita.

Siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban de comida, Keith se sorprendió cuando Pidge le confesó que nunca había probado el famoso sushi por lo que Keith después de insistir por unos veinte minutos terminó por persuadir a una no muy convencida Katie de acompañarlo después del evento de exhibición a la ciudad aun restaurante que él conocía. Apenas habían acordado eso nuevamente la puerta sonó levemente de una forma apenas audible y firme, como si estuvieran tocando la puerta apenas con la yema de los dedos, causándole a Katie un escalofrío que la hizo ponerse de pie.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Keith que no había escuchado el sonido tan bajo, pero de inmediato obtuvo su respuesta al ver a la chica llevarse un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio.

Katie se acercó con nerviosismo a la puerta y tomó un largo suspiro antes de entre abrir la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona más querida para ella y cuidando de no dejar que la puerta se abriera mucho se lanzó a sus brazos cual niña pequeña.

— ¡Papá! — saludó la joven a su padre mientras se colgaba de su cuello, haciendo que el no tan joven maestro se agachara a causa del abrazo.

— Hola mi pequeño pichoncito — la saludó con una sonrisa su padre mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura —.  ¿Te encuentras bien? Vengo de hablar con Shiro y supe que tuviste un incidente en clase.

— Oh eso. No fue nada — Katie dio un paso hacia atrás avergonzada mientras entrelazaba sus dedos de forma extraña como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa — ¿Shiro te lo dijo? No fue nada en realidad. Solo me quede dormida, es todo. Estaba cansada.

— En realidad fue Keith Kogane quien me lo dijo, pero Shiro me comentó que no habías dormido bien. ¿Está todo bien? Dijo que algo te preocupaba.

Keith no podía ver por completo la escena, aunque estaba seguro de que la chica le había dedicado una amenazante mirada después de que había sido mencionado por el mayor Holt, empezaba a pensar que tal vez necesitará una excusa para salir de ahí cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar con fuerza y con su escandaloso tono de mensaje.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Samuel extrañado de la escandalosa música proveniente de la habitación de su hija.

— Debe ser mi teléfono — contestó nerviosa la chica abrazando con fuerza a su padre en un intento por mantenerlo en donde estaba.

— ¿No piensas contestar?

— No debe ser importante.

Más el Mayor conocía perfectamente a su hija, no por nada era su padre, sabía que algo ocultaba así que estirando su brazo y a pesar de los intentos de la chica por detenerlo terminó abriendo la puerta donde estaba Keith quien apenas había encontrado su teléfono en su mochila y apagado el aparato.

Ambos chicos estaban inmóviles, como que esperando ver la reacción del hombre antes de decir cualquier cosa o esperando que todo de alguna forma se arreglara si se quedaban inmóviles, al mismo tiempo que un millón de excusas volaban por su mente.

— Joven Kogane — dijo simplemente el Mayor, provocando en Keith un espasmo que logró que de forma involuntaria se pudiera en la habitual posición del saludo militar.

— Mayor Holt. Señor — saludó con el rostro de color carmesí

— Ahórrate eso — le pidió el adulto mientras examinaba con la vista la habitación de la chica y después mirando a su hija le dedicó una sonrisa divertida —. Si vas a invitar personas a tu habitación, mínimo deberías limpiarla antes.

La chica terminó por sonrojarse por completo mientras empujaba un poco a su padre quien para ella era obvio que le estaba molestando, más Keith parecía estar perdido de la situación y no sabía cómo tomar las palabras del Mayor.

— ¡Yo no lo invite! ¡Él se invitó solo!

— Claro — se burló el hombre con una sonrisa irónica que la chica respondió inflando sus mejillas, avergonzada —. Si estuviera en servicio me temó que tendría que reportarlos.

Esas palabras pusieron tensos a ambos jóvenes, pero el padre de la chica solo rió más a causa de su reacción.

— Tranquilos. No lo haré, pero no significa que lo apruebo.

— Lo siento, mayor Holt — se disculpó Keith con una reverencia —. Katie tiene razón, ella no me invitó, yo me infiltre pero fue porque sabía que ella no había probado comida en todo el día. Estaba preocupado.

Pidge se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Keith, por una parte porque no pensó en que él podría haber estado preocupado por ella y por otra parte por la sinceridad con las que sonaban sus palabras, sintió un gran aprecio por el chico al mismo tiempo que el joven levantaba su mochila y sintiendo dentro de ella la necesidad de pedirle que no se fuera.

— Tengo que retirarme — agregó el chico como leyendo la mente de la joven —. No quisiera, pero me solicitan en otro lugar.

— Gracias por cuidar de mi hija — agradeció sinceramente Samuel Holt mientras le daba un apretón de manos al chico —, pero no dejaré pasar esto de nuevo.

— Entendido — sonrió nervioso Keith y después de una rápida despedida de la chica con la mano se alejó por el pasillo.

— Adiós — susurró la chica al ver a su amigo alejarse y cuando este desapareció de su vista se giró al ver a su padre mientras volvía a abrazarlo por el brazo, a veces sentía que no podía estar despegada de él ni un segundo —. ¿Qué haces aquí, papa? ¿Tú también estabas preocupado?

— Pues por una parte sí, pero por otra…

El hombre entró a la habitación de su hijo y se sentó en la cama mientras la chica aún colgada de su brazo lo seguía y se sentaba junto a él.

 — ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó preocupada ante la seriedad de su padre, tenía miedo de haber hecho algo que lo hubiera molestado.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar mañana conmigo?

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con alegría mientras nuevamente se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre y le depositaba un prolongado beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que sí! — repetía muchas veces con emoción —. Hay una cafetería cerca del zoológico, podemos comer ahí y después ir a ver los animales y después podemos ir a comprar un helado. ¡Podemos invitar a Matt!

— Tranquila, respira  — pidió divertido el hombre mientras tomaba a su hija de los hombros — No podemos invitar a Matt. Quiero hablar contigo a solas, sobre cómo te ha ido en la escuela.

La chica hizo una mueca con la boca entre desaprobación y reproche, no le agradaba la idea de que su padre quisiera hablar de la escuela y eso él lo sabía bien, más por otro lado adoraba salir con su padre.

— Ya te dije que estoy bien — reprochó desviando la mirada, pero el hombre anticipándose a los pensamientos de su hija acarició su cabeza con ternura.

— Y después podemos ir al zoológico y a comer helado.

Katie sonrió una vez más mientras abrazaba a su padre y empezaba a hablarle sobre todo lo ocurrido desde que había llegado, le hablo de Keith, de Hunk, de Lance, incluso de sus percances con Shiro. Al mismo tiempo que el hombre escuchaba con atención mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija y le ayudaba un poco a ordenar el desastre que tenía en su habitación, también escuchó las ideas que esta tenía para su proyecto y pudo notar lo emocionada que se encontraba por dicha tarea e incluso le ayudo a realizar algunos ajustes a sus cálculos.

Esa noche ambos Holt se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, más mientras que a Pidge le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño por la emoción de salir con su padre al siguiente día, su padre recordando que había olvidado mencionar que Shiro los acompañaría, se había dormido pensando en si su hija se molestaría por ello, pero al final él sabía lo dulce que era su hija. Él sabía que nunca se podría molestar con él.

Mientras tanto, Keith estaba llegando a los dormitorios de los maestros. Shiro le había dado la clave para entrar en estos, pero hasta ese momento no lo había usado y no lo estaría haciendo de no ser por el mensaje que Shiro le había mandado pidiéndole que fuera a verlo de forma urgente ya que necesitaba su ayuda, así que no quiso perder el tiempo y se apresuró a llegar a su dormitorio, subió las escaleras y apenas tocó la puerta Shiro ya había abierto la puerta y jalado de él hacia adentro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Keith estaba sorprendido de lo alterado que estaba Shiro, pero al mismo tiempo lo molestaba que lo jalará — ¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño?

— Dime que piensas — preguntó el joven mostrándole una camisa formal y una playera simple que había recogido de la cama —. ¿Esta o esta?

— Primero dime que sucede — reprochó Keith con fastidio, pero después de un momento señaló la camisa —, pero esa se te ve mejor.

— Un superior me invitó a almorzar con su hija y, no lo sé, quiero causar una buena impresión.

— ¿A tu superior o a su hija? — bromeó Keith, pero al ver al nervioso joven frente al espejo creyó adivinarlo, en especial porque no era la primera vez que lo veía encontrarse con un superior — ¿Es linda?

— Ella es…

Shiro pensó bien sus palabras, no quería involucrar mucho a Keith pero sabía que si no respondía sus preguntas solo alimentaría su curiosidad y terminaría por investigar por su cuenta y prefería que no fuera así.

— Lo es, pero no es lo que piensas.

— Claro — bromeó Keith muy divertido, tenía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Shiro salir en una cita —. Si ese el caso, la camisa está bien, pero tal vez quieras arreglar tu cabello.

Keith pudo ver un pequeño estremecimiento en la espalda de Shiro al mismo tiempo que este pasaba sus manos por su cabello, ocasionando que Keith soltará una fuerte carcajada, cosa que provocó un regaño por parte de Shiro.

— Hace mucho que no te veía así por una chica — le dijo el joven a su amigo con una sonrisa —, debe ser alguien muy especial.

Shiro sonrió pensando en la chica que habitaba en sus pensamientos y asintió.

— Lo es — dijo de forma sencilla mientras dejaba todo y se sentaba en la cama para confesarse con su casi hermano —. Es verdad, no recuerdo haberme sentido así por alguna chica en el pasado. Es como un respiro de aire fresco ¿entiendes?

Keith pensó un momento y recordó algo que también provocó su sonrisa, así que simplemente concordó con Shiro.

— ¿Acaso conociste a alguien? — le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Keith al notar su sonrisa — Es raro que estés de acuerdo conmigo.

— Eso creo — confesó el chico con una sonrisa avergonzada —. No es nada, solo somos amigos, pero es alguien que se está volviendo muy especial para mí.

— Bueno, debe ser una tonta si no ve la grandiosa persona que eres.

Shiro animó al joven y se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, ambos se fueron a dormir esa noche con bastante animados ya que por primera vez habían tenido la oportunidad de hablarle al otro de aquella chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos y añorando el siguiente día cuando podrían verla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber podido actualizar anteriormente, pero las fiestas me dificultaron hacerlo. Trataré que no vuelva a pasar.
> 
> Gracias por leerme y gracias por sus comentarios, es un placer leerlos.


	13. Cita sorpresa

Ese día Pidge se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y aunque no había dormido mucho se sentía menos cansada que el día anterior, se puso la ropa que normalmente usaba para estar en su casa, tomó su teléfono, su computadora y su cámara, los puso dentro de su mochila y salió rumbo a los dormitorios de los maestros; iba algo emocionada y ansiosa por lo que al salir de los dormitorios de las chicas golpeó a alguien con la puerta al abrirla sin prestar atención.

La chica miró con curiosidad el bulto castaño que se encontraba en el suelo y al verlo que no se movía simplemente le dio una patada en las costillas y suspiró de alivio al ver que este se quejaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lance? — preguntó sin mucho interés, le interesaba más el reloj del campus que se veía a lo lejos que su compañero en el suelo.

— Eres muy cruel — se quejó el chico incorporándose —. Ayer no fuiste a cenar. Hunk y yo nos preocupamos.

— ¿Y dónde está Hunk?

Pidge miró alrededor como esperando que su compañero saltará de algún arbusto, pero en realidad no había muestras de que el chico estuviera cerca, así que miro a Lance en busca de respuestas, más este simplemente encogió los hombros en señal de que no tenía idea.

— Solo sé que fue a la ciudad, dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa que nos volvería locos, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de que es lo que planea.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

— Ya te dije. Estaba preocupado, quería saber cómo estabas.

La chica bufó ante el comentario y parecía que Lance no se iría sin tener una respuesta satisfactoria así que le hablo de lo ocurrido el día anterior mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios de los maestros, prefirió omitir la parte donde Keith, al igual que él, se había escabullido hasta su dormitorio pero eso no evito que se tomara un descanso de su historia para que Lance pudiera insultarlo cuando la chica mencionó que había sido este quien le había contado a su padre de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

— En resumen, mi padre quiere que pasemos el día juntos — concluyó cuando estaban llegando al frente del edificio.

— ¿Entonces no trabajaras más en los programas para la nave?

— Discutí un poco de ellos con mi padre, pero hasta que no vea el modelo exacto no creo poder trabajar más. No quisiera sobrecargar la computadora del sistema, después tendría que reprogramar todo o empezar desde cero.

— Ya veo… — respondió el chico con clara confusión al no estar seguro de lo que la chica se refería, estaba a punto decir otra cosa, cuando una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

— Señor McClain, es un gusto verlo temprano para variar — los saludó Samuel Holt que salía del edificio con una sonrisa.

— ¡Mayor Holt! — saludó Lance rápidamente y claramente sonrojado al ver a su maestro.

— ¿Temprano? ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la chica confundida mientras cambiaba de ver a su padre y a su amigo —. Pensé que no dabas clases a los de primer año.

— No lo hago, Lance esta… — empezó a explicar su padre, pero en esta ocasión fue Lance quien lo interrumpió inflando el pecho con orgullo.

— Llevó una clase avanzada con el Mayor Holt. Normalmente es una clase reservada para alumnos de segundo y tercer grado, pero al ver mis habilidades de vuelo me hicieron tomarla además de todas mis materias, aunque al ser de madrugada  siempre es difícil llegar temprano.

Pidge miró a Lance claramente confundida, le era difícil ver a Lance en una clase avanzada, especialmente si le resultaba difícil levantarse para tomarla, pero al mirar a su padre y ver la sonrisa divertida con la que veía al joven cadete supo que había algo más que no le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué clase es? — preguntó inquisitiva a su padre con las manos en la cintura.

— Se llama vuelo espacio-visual — le explicó el Mayor a su hija —. Normalmente es una clase de apoyo para los pilotos que siguen teniendo choques durante sus vuelos de práctica. Como dijo el joven Lance, sus habilidades del vuelo fueron preocupantes para los estándares por lo que se le hizo tomar la clase que normalmente se les da a los alumnos más avanzados.

El rostro de Lance se enrojeció al punto que era notable incluso con lo tostada de la tonalidad de su piel, por lo que tomó a Pidge de los hombros con nerviosismo y decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

— Bueno, me alegró que estés bien — se despidió el chico nervioso y empezó a caminar por donde habían llegado con una curiosa marca debido a la prisa —. Nos vemos.

Pidge rió al verlo alejarse y se despidió con la mano sonriente antes de abrazar a su padre con entusiasmo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lance estaba en tu clase? — preguntó de forma inocente mientras lo abrazaba, cuando estaba con él tendía a actuar como una niña pequeña.

—No creí que fuera importante, lo sabrías en algún momento — le comentó su padre mientras veía el reloj que resplandecía en lo alto de la torre que eran los apartamentos para profesores

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

Pero Samuel no tuvo tiempo de contestarle a su hija pues en esos momentos Shiro salía de la torre de dormitorios, no traía su uniforme habitual como Samuel, sino una camisa de botones y pantalones de vestir y su cabello peinado y con el fleco alborotado lo hacían lucir de algún modo más joven. Pidge no supo explicar porque, pero claramente sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y se obligó a si misma a desviar la mirada de su maestro.

— Shiro, por un momento pensé que no vendrías — lo saludo su superior con un apretón de manos, que Shiro correspondió con una sonrisa —, pero no era necesario que te vistieras como súper modelo.

— Yo. No sabía que ponerme — confesó el joven avergonzado y se acercó a saludar a la chica que se negaba a dirigirle la mirada, aunque eso ya era algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, así que solo colocó su mano sobre su cabello como de costumbre —. Hola Katie.

— ¿Él n-nos v-va a-a a-compañar? — tartamudeó la chica con sorpresa exigiendo una explicación de su padre, pero este le dedicó una sonrisa culposa que respondió por él.

— Creo que olvidé mencionártelo. Te dije que quería hablar sobre cómo te estaba yendo en la escuela y que mejor con tu tutor con nosotros.

Pidge levantó un poco la mirada, pero la desvió de inmediato al encontrarse con la de Shiro; por su parte Shiro también se sentía avergonzado, sentía sus manos temblorosas y su corazón latía más rápido de lo acostumbrado y solo rezaba por que el Mayor Holt no se diera cuenta.

Los tres caminaron casi en silencio hasta el auto del padre de la chica y casi todo el camino estuvieron igual, hasta que al final Shiro y Samuel empezaron a hablar de los estudios de la chica. Shiro se tranquilizó por esto, hablar de Katie como alumna le hacía ver esa reunión como una extensión de su trabajo, y era bueno en su trabajo, por lo que lo ayudó a relajarse; por el contrario Pidge se sentía agradecida de ser dejada fuera de la conversación y aun así se sorprendía de lo bien informado que estaba Shiro de sus actividades de clases. Había hablado con cada uno de los maestros que le daban clases y le relataba a Samuel casa detalle, cada halago y desacierto que cada uno de ellos tenía sobre la chica, cosa que el hombre tomaba nota de forma mental mientras conducía.

Para sorpresa de la chica llegaron a su restaurante favorito, cosa que hizo que esta se relajara y olvidará la pena de estar con su maestro y al final terminó por unirse a la conversación de los dos hombres, con algunos comentarios y sus propias opiniones sobre los maestros, una vez más se sorprendió al descubrir algo nuevo de Shiro: era bueno escuchando, y antes de que trajeran el postre los tres habían terminado de repasar toda la retícula de clases que llevaba la joven.

— En general, no creo que Katie tenga problemas para ascender de equipo — concluyó Shiro con una sonrisa al terminar la conversación —, creo que ella y sus compañeros de equipo son lo suficientemente talentosos para avanzar.

— Estoy de acuerdo — concordó el padre de la chica —, el joven Mc Clain puede ser un poco lento, pero lo compensa con un enorme espíritu, no cabe duda que seguirá avanzando.

— Veo que no te arrepientes de haber abogado por el para que ingresará ¿eh?

— ¿Tú abogaste por Lance para que entrara en la escuela? — preguntó la chica perpleja, nunca había escuchado que su padre hiciera eso y saber que lo había hecho por alguien con Lance la asombraba aún más.

— El chico tiene talento — decía el hombre mientras untaba un panecillo con mantequilla —, llegara lejos si se aplica y sé que lo hará. Lo puedo ver en su mirada.

Pidge no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la fe que su padre tenía en su amigo y una vez más se sintió maravillada por la clase de persona que era Lance, una persona cuyos sueños brillaban tanto que podían iluminar a personas como su padre, eso era algo digno de admirar.

— Bueno, el resto de sus maestros no opina lo mismo — refutó Shiro con una mueca —, ninguno llega a pensar que el chico pase del tercer año. En especial Iverson.

— El los sorprenderá a todos, ya lo verás. Y será antes de lo que esperas.

El Mayor se veía tan confiado en  sus propias palabras que Shiro solo guardo silencio incapaz de contradecir a su superior y cuando no se tuvo nada más que decir la chica abrazó a su padre con emoción, esperando que su padre dijera lo que tanto ansiaba.

— ¿Entonces ya no hay más que hablar, no?— preguntó conteniendo la emoción.

— Eso creó — contestó su padre con una ligera sonrisa, más su sonrisa fue borrada de inmediato al sonido de su teléfono —. Dame un momento, Katie.

La chica vio con preocupación a su padre levantarse y alejarse de la mesa mientras contestaba la llamada, desde que era pequeña sabía que una llamada telefónica significaba que su padre se tenía que alejar y por eso las odiaba, aunque no era algo que pudiera decir en voz alta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio odiaría las llamadas telefónicas? No eran algo que se pudieran controlar.

Pidge bajó la mirada con tristeza antes de notar que Shiro la estaba viendo por lo que decidió en vez mirar la ventana, pero su mirada era demasiado expresiva para que el chico la pasará desapercibida.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire con el regreso del Mayor que tenía malas noticias.

— Lo siento, Katie. Era el equipo del proyecto Cerberus, necesitó irme. ¿Shiro, podrías llevarla de regreso? Puedes llevarte mi auto, yo tomaré un taxi.

El hombre le entregó las llaves al joven mientras se despedía de su hija con un beso en la frente, Pidge forzó una sonrisa al despedirse, más cuando se alejaba volvió a ensombrecer su semblante, no quería llorar frente a Shiro, pero hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera él el que se hubiera tenido que ir en lugar de su padre.

Ambos subieron al auto en silencio, después de ayudar al padre de la chica a encontrar un taxi, más el chico no podía despegar la mirada de la joven haciéndosele difícil concentrarse en el camino; había algo en su mirada, en su tristeza que le destrozaba por dentro por lo que cuando llegó a la bifurcación que llevaba a la escuela decidió tomar el otro camino.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó la chica, que al estar viendo por la ventana no pudo evitar notar el cambio de rumbo — ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Pensé… — dudó el chico en contestar, aun peleando por entender sus propios sentimientos — … que tal vez necesites distraerte y hay una feria en la ciudad ¿no quisieras ir?

Pidge miró a Shiro perpleja, de alguna  forma su almuerzo con su padre había terminado por ser una cita con Shiro, más el solo pensamiento de ello consiguió que la chica se ruborizará por completo. Al final accedió a lo que sugería el joven y en menos de 10 minutos estaban frente a una pequeña feria llenos de juegos mecánicos, caminaron un rato en silencio pues ninguno se atrevía a decirle al otro que en realidad le temían a subirse a esa clase de juegos, por lo que recorrieron la parte de los juegos de habilidad.

Había una gran cantidad de ellos, desde insertar aros en botellas, encestar pelotas, e incluso unos juegos donde se disparaba usando rifles y fue en estos juegos donde algo llamó la atención de la chica, sobre la tarima del mismo había un enorme peluche morado con forma de hipopótamo que la chica no pudo evitar relacionar con aquel que contenía la tarjeta de cumpleaños de Keith; sin darse cuenta había detenido su andar y había empezado una guerra de miradas con aquel animal de felpa.

— ¿Te gustan los hipopótamos? — le preguntó Shiro, al notar la mirada fija de la chica sobre el peluche.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó la chica avergonzada regresando al mundo real que por un momento había desaparecido.

— Los hipopótamos — repitió Shiro señalando el peluche que robaba su atención —¿Qué si te gustan?

Pidge miró nuevamente el enorme peluche y pensando por un momento en Keith, sonrió con timidez y asintió de forma tímida.

— Un poco — admitió jugando con su cabello —, son lindos.

La chica miró el juego con detenimiento, en realidad no era buena disparando aunque tampoco era mala, era algo básico en los requisitos para acceder a la academia por lo que un juego de feria podía ser pan comido incluso para ella. Pagó al vendedor por una oportunidad y este le dio una pequeña pistola, un rifle con 6 tiros y está apunto de forma diligente y meticulosa. Disparó. Y falló.

Esto la desconcentró pues estaba segura de haber apuntado correctamente, más de inmediato lo descartó y apuntó una vez más. Disparó. Y falló. Empezaba a frustrarse por lo que para el siguiente disparo no fue tan meticulosa al apuntar, pero eso solo le hizo fallar una vez más.

Gruñó con molestia y a punto de arrojar su arma al suelo sintió los brazos de Shiro rodearla y colocar sus manos sobre las suyas.

— No pierdas la cabeza — escuchó que le susurraba al oído, cosa que le causó un escalofrío —. Observa la mira, esta desviada. Tienes que calcular el ángulo de desvío y después ajustar el ángulo de disparo.

Pidge podía oír el corazón de Shiro latir en su espalda, latía con fuerza pero de alguna forma tranquilo, siguiendo sus indicaciones miró el arma que sostenía en sus manos y pudo notar el desvío en el arma, apenas perceptible; la chica tomó un profundo respiró y notó el aroma de la loción de su compañero, se dejó envolver en ella de alguna manera era reconfortante estar en los brazos de joven, pero sabía muy bien que eso no podía durar. Las manos de Shiro guiaron las suyas con delicadeza mientras ambos contenían la respiración y casi como si sus mentes se hubieran coordinado, dispararon tres veces y tres de los blancos cayeron al suelo.

Pidge brincó de alegría y Shiro rió ante su reacción, más al fallar los primeros tres tiros no pudo conseguir el hipopótamo, pero le dieron a escoger entre varias otras figuras.

— ¿Hay alguno que te guste? — preguntó Shiro viendo los premios, en su mayoría peluches, pensando que ninguno parecía que fuera de los gustos de la joven.

Y en realidad tenía razón, la chica tenía el mismo problema ya que no lograba decidirse entre tantos premios esponjosos, fue cuando unos ojos amarillos captaron su atención y estirándose logró alcanzar un pequeño peluche casi enterrado entre otros.

— Este — dijo la chica sonriendo mientras sostenía un peluche del tamaño de su cabeza de una leona verde con grandes ojos amarillos.

— ¿Estas segura? — cuestionó Shiro, observando su peculiar elección.

— Por supuesto. No me preguntes porque, solo siento que ya nos hemos conocido antes.

El joven rió ante la extraña declaración de la chica y la chica se unió a su risa después de un minuto, decidió ponerle a su nueva amiga “Green”, a pesar de la insistencia del chico de que no era un nombre muy original y pasaron el resto de la tarde degustando las exóticas comidas que los vendedores tenían en el lugar, para el final de la tarde la chica sentía haber subido dos kilos, pero su humor estaba recuperado, cuando llegaron al campus ya era de noche por lo que el joven acompañó a la chica a su dormitorio.

— Gracias — le dijo la chica de forma repentina con una sonrisa tímida, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al joven.

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo… gracias.

Pidge miró a Shiro con sus grandes ojos marrones y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía se levantó de puntillas y besó al profesor en la mejilla, más antes que este pudiera reaccionar la chica ya había corrido dentro del edificio y aun dentro no sé detuvo corrió hasta entrar a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama abrazando a Green con fuerza, sentía su rostro caliente debido a su sonrojo y levantando el león sobre su cabeza se dedicó a mirarlo con detenimiento.

— Green, esto es malo — le habló al peluche aunque sabía que este no podía responderle —. Esto es muy malo. Creo que estoy enamorada de Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y votan y les traigo una noticia que alegrará a unos cuantos. Alguien se ha ofrecido a traducir esta historia al inglés para aquellos que dominan más ese idioma pueden leerlo con mayor facilidad, espero poder pronto traerles el primer capítulo y que puedan compartir esta historia con sus amigos. 
> 
> Gracias por sus mensajes, gracias por los kudos y espero podamos leernos pronto.


	14. Sorpresas del invierno.

La mañana del domingo fue especialmente fría, incluso con toda la ropa que encontró Pidge aún sentía que se iba a congelar, de no ser porque había prometido ver a sus compañeros para la gran sorpresa de Hunk, probablemente hubiera decidido quedarse en su habitación todo el día envuelta en sus cobijas, pero parecía que el destino la obligaría a ir en contra de sus deseos.

Pidge salió a la fría mañana solo para encontrarse con el frío viento golpeándole el rostro y titiritando se dirigió al edificio de los salones esperando encontrar a sus compañeros en el comedor, el inclemente clima la golpeaba mientras avanzaba y sentía como si pequeños animales mordieran su rostro hasta llegar al edificio y al entrar sintió un alivio al poder respirar sin sentir pequeñas dagas rasgando sus pulmones, tosió mientras deshacía el nudo de su bufanda y ponía dos de sus chamarras en su casillero junto con su bufanda y caminó aun titiritando hasta el comedor que estaba casi vacío, pero de alguna forma estaba más cálido que el resto del edificio, se sentó lo más cerca de la cocina, esperando que el calor de esta le ayudará a ahuyentar el frío, empezaba a adormilarse cuando una gruesa chaqueta cayó sobre sus hombros.

— Pareces una pequeña paleta de hielo — se burló Keith mientras se sentaba a su lado con un par de bandejas y le paso una de las bandejas con una sonrisa —. Te vi entrar, así que pedí dos porciones.

Pidge miró la bandeja y aunque desde su posición no podía distinguir el contenido tanto cuenco, pero el humo que salía tanto del cuenco, como de la taza que había en la bandeja  la hicieron ceder ante el entumecimiento.

— Gracias, Keith — agradeció de manera simple mientras tomaba la taza en sus manos para calentarse y se dejó envolver con el aroma del chocolate caliente.

Le dio un sorbo al líquido y sintió el calor viajar por su garganta mientras el calor se expandía por su acalambrado cuerpo junto con el dulce sabor de chocolate acanelado y con un ligero toque de vainilla.

— Es delicioso — suspiró apoyándose en el hombro de su acompañante mientras tomaba el cuenco de lo que parecía era avena.

— Necesitas algo dulce si quieres mantener la energía y el calor por todo el día — dijo el chico mientras comía tranquilamente, Pidge pensó que también debía venir del exterior pues sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban rojas —. Lo necesitaras con la ropa que traes.

— No tengo mucha ropa para frío — confesó la chica mientras daba pequeños sorbos al tazón de avena, era dulce también y tenía pequeñas bayas rojas que le daban un toque ácido al dulce de la avena —. Por lo general, me paso los días fríos en mi habitación. Odio el frío.

Keith rió divertido a pesar de la mirada molesta que le dedicó la chica, pero él no pudo evitar imaginar a la chica envuelta entre cobijas como alguna especie de dique de castores.

— Puedes quedarte mi chaqueta — dijo el chico mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Mientras la chica aun fulminándolo con la mirada a punto de regresarle la chaqueta directo en la cara sintió el viento frío antes de envolverse una vez más con ella.

— De acuerdo — refunfuñó al mismo tiempo que volvía a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, solo que ahora tenía otra intención en mente.

Por fortuna para chica, y también para el chico que cada vez se encontraba más nervioso, no tardó mucho en escucharse el grito ahogado desde la puerta y en menos de un parpadeo Lance ya se encontraba frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — exclamó con reproche —. Pidge, ya hemos hablado de juntarse con el enemigo. —

— Me retiro — dijo habitualmente Keith, como lo hacía cada que compartía espacio con el chico —, nos vemos después Pidge.

Keith se alejó, y cuando Lance parecía estar a punto de volver a su regaño la chica rió causando confusión al castaño que no entendía que acababa de pasar, pero había ocasiones en que la chica no podía evitar recordar a su propio hermano en las actitudes de Lance.

— Siempre eres tan predecible — le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se movía al lugar antes ocupado por Keith para que Lance se sentará junto a ella, sabía que no solía sentarse donde Keith se sentaba —. ¿Dónde está Hunk?

— No lo sé, pasé por su habitación antes de venir pero no estaba.

El chico se acomodó junto a ella, él también tiritaba. Lance venía de una zona cálida por lo que no estaba acostumbrado al frío y al igual que Pidge tenía poca ropa para esa clase de clima, así que ambos chicos sin hablar mucho se encimaron uno sobre otro tratando de compartir el calor.

— Eres más cálido que Keith — observó la chica mientras abrazaba a su compañero.

— Eso es obvio, ese enano no debe retener el calor — refunfuñó el chico, más al ver la cara confundida de su compañera amplió su explicación —. Las personas pequeñas como tú o ese enano no retienen tanto el calor. Es básico. Entre menor masa, menor retención calórica.

— Wow. Lance no tenía idea. En verdad eres una persona inteligente.

La chica miraba a su compañero con renovada admiración, pero el chico no consideraba su asombro un cumplido y de inmediato comenzó a reprender a la chica por su sorpresa, causando en esta un ataque de risa que logró que pudiera olvidar el frío, de alguna forma un tema pasó a otro y cuando habían olvidado el porqué de su reunión Hunk por fin se reunió con ellos, aún traía su enorme abrigo y su nariz estaba enrojecida lo que demostraba que acababa de entrar del exterior.

— ¡Hasta que al fin llegas! — Exclamó Lance con cierto reproche cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el chico que aun trataba de recuperar el aliento y parecía estar demasiado emocionado para contenerse —, pero ya verán lo que tengo para mostrarles. Es para volarse los sesos.

El joven regresó por donde había llegado animando a sus compañeros a seguirlo, quienes después de un nervioso intercambio de miradas siguieron al regordete moreno hacia el exterior. Pidge soltó una palabrota ante la primera brisa helada que sintió y se cubrió con Lance mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, pero Hunk pareció no percatarse, empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del edificio con prisa.

— ¿Acaso quiere matarnos de hipotermia? — preguntó la chica mientras se aferraba a su compañero con fuertes temblores que le dificultaban su respiración, mientras el frío mordía por todo su cuerpo.

Ambos chicos caminaron con lentitud aunque intentando no perder de vita al chico y justo en la parte donde el edificio los cubría del viento vieron aparcada una camioneta y un extraño sujeto parada junto a ella al que Hunk se acercó para saludarlo en la mano.

— ¿Hunk, qué significa esto? — Le llamó Lance, pero el joven solo hizo nuevamente a señal de acercarse y cuando estos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca abrió las puertas de la caja de la camioneta mostrándoles una enorme pila de chatarra.

La mueca de Lance desilusionó un poco a Hunk, pues era obvio que el chico creía que su amigo se había vuelto loco, más por el contrario, la mirada de Pidge logró que este recuperará la sonrisa pues sus ojos brillaban cual niño abriendo regalos de navidad. Soltó a Lance y subió de inmediato al auto para examinar el contenido de la misma.

— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? — Cuestionó Lance que ya tenía claro que Hunk y Pidge hablaban un idioma que no le era familiar.

— Refacciones — exclamó la chica con alegría, mientras levantaba los fríos metales sin importarle en realidad —, con esto podríamos mejorar nuestro aerodeslizador. Aquí hay refacciones de diferentes clases de aerodeslizadores, incluso de automóviles, cohetes caseros y motocicletas. ¡Podríamos incluso agregarle características y renovarlo! ¡Al diablo! ¡Podríamos crear nuestro propio aerodeslizador con esto!

— Tampoco hay porque exagerar — rió Hunk divertido por la reacción de la chica, pero de inmediato bajó la mirada apenado y agregó —, pero hay un pequeño problema.

Pidge dejó la pieza que examinaba y vio al chico cuya sonrisa se había apagado, Lance también lo miraba con atención.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno, este amable señor solo me hizo el favor de traerlos. No tenemos donde guardarlos y no podemos dejarlos simplemente a la intemperie, si nieva se dañaran. Además que si alguien nos llega a ver con ellos podríamos darle ideas a otros equipos y sabrían que Shiro nos avisó antes del concurso, debemos ocultarlos o tendremos a todos los equipos de primer año sobre nosotros y tampoco podremos meterlos en los dormitorios sin que alguien nos vea.

Los tres chicos bajaron la mirada con preocupación, las palabras de Hunk no eran más que pura verdad, permanecieron en silencio un minuto entero cuando Lance exclamó con alegría.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Los talleres!

Pidge tardó un segundo en asimilar las palabras de Lance y luego lo recordó, los alumnos tenían acceso a ciertos talleres, lugares para trabajar con cuando se trabajaban con prototipos o naves pequeñas y lo entendió; si iban a trabajar con sus propios aerodeslizadores a cada equipo se le asignaría un taller.

— Es una brillante idea — reconoció un no muy entusiasmado Hunk —, pero aun no nos han asignado un taller y no podemos esconder esto hasta mañana.

— Solo tenemos que pedirle a Shiro que nos ayude, estoy seguro de que aceptara.

Lance sonaba muy convencido, pero Pidge no estaba segura de ello, si bien Shiro parecía muy accesible con ellos lo que Lance sugería rayaba en saltar las reglas y ella no creía que Shiro fuera de los maestros que lo hicieran, más en ese momento notó que no solo Lance, sino Hunk también la miraba con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundida, pensando que a lo mejor había algo que no había entendido.

— Tu podrías convencerlo — contestó Hunk después de un segundo de duda —, es notorio que Shiro…

— Te tiene estima — terminó Lance por él —, si tú se lo pides no diría que no.

— ¡Están locos! — Exclamó la chica sonrojándose, aunque sin entender bien el motivo — ¡Dudó mucho que Shiro acceda solo por ser yo! ¡No tenemos ninguna clase de relación de ningún tipo! ¡Solo es un amigo de mi padre!

— Vamos Pidge, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Los dos tipos suplicaron hasta que la chica finalmente accedió, aunque gran parte fue porque quería salir del frío exterior, regresó dentro del edificio malhumorada y caminó hasta la oficina del joven maestro aunque a mitad del camino los temblores habían vuelto, solo que esta vez había algo de nervios en ellos. Cuando vislumbró la oficina de su mentor sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero sintió algo de alivio, aunque también un poco de decepción, al ver que las luces de esta estaban apagadas.

Pensó en volver, pero por razones que no podría explicar a nadie decidió acercarse y asomar por la ventanas de la oficina, más estaban cerradas; suspiró resignada y decidió intentar con la puerta y para su sorpresa esta estaba abierta. Entró dudando, más pudo notar un ligero aroma acre en el aire y mirando la oficina notó a su maestro recostado en su escritorio con la cabeza entre los brazos.

— ¿Shiro? — Le llamó sin esperar respuesta, pero el joven levantó la cabeza con un sobresaltó, causando el mismo efecto en la chica — ¿Estas bien?

— Oh, eres tú — suspiró aliviado el joven, mientras se incorporaba en su silla —. Pasa y cierra la puerta, por favor.

La chica obedeció y mientras se acercaba a su maestro pudo notar que era este el origen de aquel aroma acre que había percibido y mientras se sentaba en la silla que había frente al escritorio arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — dijo el joven mientras se inclinaba a recoger lo que parecía ser su saco del suelo.

— Estaba pensando — tartamudeó la chica mientras miraba al joven que parecía más torpe de lo acostumbrado —, nos darán acceso a un taller para trabajar con nuestros aerodeslizadores ¿no es así?

— Claro, brillante deducción. Exactamente eso haremos.

— Me preguntaba si había forma de que pudieras darnos un acceso temprano al nuestro, verás Hunk consiguió… — Más no consiguió terminar la oración cuando Shiro ya estaba negando.

— No. Lo siento, pero no. Los talleres aún no están asignados así que no hay forma que pueda ayudarles, aunque quisiera.

Pidge estaba a punto de replicar, pero en vez de eso se quedó mirando con Shiro intentaba colgar su abrigo en el perchero que había junto a su escritorio y es como si cuando quería colgar su saco, sus brazos no se estiraran lo necesario y no alcanzara el perchero, después de varios intentos la chica se puso de pie y tomando las manos de su maestro colgó el saco ella misma.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Cuestionó inquisitiva mientras miraba a su maestro con la penetrante mirada que usaba cuando algo la molestaba, pero Shiro solo se tambaleó hacia atrás y se dejó caer en su silla.

— No puedo ayudarte. En verdad lo siento, pero…

— Eso no me importa. Actúas extraño.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, pero al final fue Shiro el primero en retirarla y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de sincerarse con la chica.

— El mayo Focker — le explicó con un suspiro —. Hace días lo acompañe a beber y parece que ahora quiere volverlo una costumbre, ayer me arrastró al bar de la carretera después de que le devolví las llaves de su auto a tu padre y me insistió en beber. Creó que bebí más de la cuenta.

Pidge hizo una mueca de desaprobación, aunque no podía culpar al joven sentía ganas de reprenderlo, pero antes de tener oportunidad de abrir la boca, la misma voz de Roy Focker resonó por el pasillo.

— ¡Shiro! ¡Shiro! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡No te imaginarás lo que me acabo de enterar!

Pidge se asomó a la ventana y pudo notar la sombra del hombre que caminaba en el pasillo, pero antes de que este alcanzara la puerta sintió un brazo que rodeaba su cintura y jalaba de ella; y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en un armario rodeada de sacos.

— Acaban de abrir un bar en… — Pero la frase quedó en el aire al entrar en la oficina aparentemente vacía.

Aún se podía ver el interior de la oficina a través de las pequeñas rendijas que tenía la puerta del armario, pero la atención de Pidge estaba centrada en el hombre que estaba frente a ella; Shiro por su parte observaba entre las rendijas observando los movimientos de Roy que parecía estar buscando a Shiro como si este fuera un niño pequeño que jugaba a las escondidas.

— Shiro… — susurró la chica captando la atención de este, pero ninguna otra palabra salió de sus labios.

La chica podía sentir el corazón que le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho y al encontrarse su mirada con la de su tutor fue como si una chispa se hubiera encendido y sintió su cuerpo hervir, de repente sintió la necesidad de aire fresco, más antes de tener la oportunidad de salir corriendo sin importarle la presencia de Roy Focker, para su sorpresa, Shiro se había inclinado sobre ella y atrapó sus labios con los de él.

Pidge tardó un momento en reaccionar, mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar el millón de sensaciones que brotaban de su cuerpo, un zumbido en los oídos, algo amargo en la garganta, el contacto de los suaves labios de Shiro contra los suyos, un calor que surgía de su estómago y recorría todo su interior. Antes de darse cuenta, Pidge estaba correspondiendo el beso mientras se aferraba al cuello del joven y la danza de los labios cada vez tomaba más velocidad y pasión.

Fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse al marcharse Roy lo que los despertó. Shiro después de un rápido vistazo salió del ropero, evitando a toda costa ver a la chica que necesitó un momento para recuperar el aliento y de repente una epifanía la golpeó: ¡Acababa de besarse con Shiro!

Sintió como si el aire de faltaba de nuevo y cubriendo sus labios sintiendo el fantasma de aquel beso quiso salir de ahí, de inmediato.

— Tengo que irme — anunció al borde de las lágrimas mientras  se giraba con prisa a la puerta, más sintió la mano de Shiro sujetarla en el último instante.

— Espera — le pidió con timidez, más al girarse para verlo este ya la había soltado y se dirigía a su escritorio, tomó algo de uno de los cajones y lo extendió hacia ella —. Pueden tomar el taller A. Normalmente se usa para el equipo alpha, pero yo me encargó de él así que no importará mucho siempre cuando nadie se enteré.

Pidge miró la mano de Shiro incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, miró las llaves que le ofrecía eran tres pequeñas llaves que colgaban de un gran llavero con forma de la letra A, pensó en rechazarlas pero al final terminó por tomarlas, más al hacerlo sus ojos una vez más se encontraron con los del joven. Quiso decirle algo, quiso preguntarle por el beso, quiso reclamarle, pero sus pensamientos no eran lo bastante rápidos y aunque los de Shiro tampoco eran veloces, algo había llamado su atención y una pregunta se formó en sus labios antes de siquiera pensarla.

— ¿Esa es la chaqueta de Keith?

Pidge sintió la sangre subir a su rostro y con un balbuceo a modo de respuesta, agradecimiento y despedida, tomó las llaves que el joven le ofrecía y salió corriendo. Cuando llegó a las puertas el frío exterior fue un refrescante golpe en contraste con su propio interior, maldijo para sí mientras nuevamente tocaba sus labios con la yema de los dedos, y desde ese momento se dio cuenta que ese beso, para su desgracia, ocuparía sus pensamientos por un largo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez veo más comentarios y mas kudos y realmente agradezco eso, siempre es lindo saber que apoyar y les emociona leer esta historia.


	15. ¿Listos?

El día Lunes Pidge despertó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, aún tenía fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de lo ocurrido el día anterior por lo que necesitó mucha voluntad para levantarse de la mano, ese día tenía que reunirse con su equipo y el equipo de Keith con Shiro y aún no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar frente a él después de lo ocurrido. Cuando su alarma sonó ella ya estaba lista para apagarla, así que solo se puso el uniforma más como aún sentía frío se colocó la chaqueta de Keith encima, hizo una nota mental de regresársela en cuanto lo viera y después de meter un par de cosas en su mochila.

— Nos vemos en la noche, Green — se despidió de su adorado peluche que estaba reposado en la parte superior de la cama, era lo único en toda la habitación que parecía en su lugar, y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Había acordado con Lance y Hunk que se verían directamente frente al salón; después de entregarles las llaves, les había dicho que se sentía enferma y se había escondido en su habitación el resto del día, ni siquiera había avanzado nada en sus programaciones, pensó en ir a ver a su padre para distraerse, pero no dejaban a los alumnos de primer año acceder al tercer piso donde su padre tenía su oficina, así que para su modo de ver las cosas había desperdiciado el día completo y no había sido siquiera capaz de saber que había pasado con su pila de refacciones.

Caminó cabizbaja sin notar por donde caminaba hasta que, en su distracción, chocó contra alguien cayendo al suelo.

— Lo siento, fue mi… — intentó disculparse, pero al ver que era Shiro quien estaba parado frente a ella las palabras se quedaron olvidadas en su garganta.

Se sintió sonrojar, mientras que el rostro Shiro también tomaba un color carmesí y ninguno de los dos se movió por un minuto entero, más con un pequeño sobresaltó ambos regresaron al mundo real.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Shiro de forma tímida mientras se inclinaba para ayudar a levantarse a la chica.

Pidge dudó por un momento, más al final tomó la mano de Shiro y se pusó de pie, ambos seguían sin reaccionar con rapidez, sentían el corazón latirles muy rápido en el pecho, habían tantas cosas que querían decir y a la vez las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, más cuando la chica notó que seguía tomando la mano de su maestro la retiró con rapidez al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás y desviaba su mirada.

— Es extraño verte tan temprano — mencionó, desesperada por decir cualquier cosa.

— Ustedes siempre son tan puntuales — explicó Shiro tan avergonzado como la chica —, así que pensé iniciar la clase antes para no hacerlos esperar.

Ambos evitaron verse y un silencio incomodo los envolvió, más cuando Shiro se decidió a disculparse por lo ocurrido, un doble grito robó la atención de ambos.

— ¡Pidge!

La chica se inclinó para ver el pasillo detrás de Shiro de donde provenían los gritos y pudó ver a Lance y Keith caminando hombro con hombro; Keith traía dos vasos en sus manos, mientras Lance traía una bolsa en la suya. No eran los únicos, detrás de ellos Jessica y Mylene susurraban entre risas mientras veían a los dos chicos en su competitiva carrera y tras estas un avergonzado Hunk trataba de seguirles el paso.

— Buenos días, chicos — los saludo la chica y en realidad estaba feliz de verlos y así tener una excusa de alejarse del docente; pero en cuanto se acercó a ellos, la bolsa que Lance tenía en su mano y uno de los vasos que sostenía Keith estaban en su rostro — ¿Qué es esto?

Keith y Lance se dedicaron una gruñona mirada, mientras Jessica y Mylene reían con fuerza.

— Pasamos al comedor antes de venir — explicó Keith un poco sonrojado —, creí que te vendría bien un chocolate caliente por el clima.

— Y yo le explicaba a Keith — refunfuñó por su parte Lance —, que tú no necesitas nada de nuestros rivales, así que te traje un sándwich para que puedas comer algo. Ayer no cenaste.

Pidge rió divertida y con una dulce sonrisa aceptó ambos regalos de los chicos, aunque sabía que era solo otra excusa para competir.

— Gracias a ambos — les agradeció, pero pudo notar que Lance ya no le estaba prestando atención.

— ¡Shiro, señor! — saludó al joven tras la chica y Pidge pudo notar que todos lo imitaban al percatarse de la presencia del mentor.

— Guarden eso para cuando estemos dentro del salón — los saludó el joven maestro con una sonrisa que provocó que la más pequeña de las chicas se sonrojará —. No perdamos más el tiempo, sé que deben estar ansiosos por empezar sus proyectos.

Los chicos siguieron a Shiro hasta el salón, más Pidge caminó despacio dejando que los otros se le adelantarán, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por cierto piloto que la miraba de reojo de forma constante.

— ¿Está todo bien? — le susurró antes de entrar a la habitación después de que todos pasaran, pero la chica que caminaba mirando el suelo solo levantó un poco la mirada hacia su maestro antes de asentir.

No quería decirle nada a Keith, incluso cuando confiaba en el chico, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido. Podría meter en problemas a Shiro.

Los jóvenes empezaron a formarse en línea como era su costumbre, más cuando estaban ocupando sus lugares, Shiro los detuvó.

— Esperen, este día lo haremos diferente, quiero que se formen primero los pilotos, Lance y Keith. Luego los técnicos de comunicaciones y al final los mécanicos.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas rápidas, pero obedecieron las órdenes de su mentor sin decir nada formándose como este les había pedido. Pidge intercambio una mirada con Keith quien estaba a su lado y viendo que este todavía la examinaba como tratando de leer su mente se sintió algo intimidada por lo que intentó ignorarlo mirando sus pies; mientras Shiro empezó a hablar.

— Los forme de esta forma porque quiero explicarles esto. Cada día durante la semana de la competencia se evaluará un año diferente; dos semestres por cada día; uno en la mñana y otro por la tarde; iniciando con los de primer semestre y terminando con los de último. ¿Entienden lo que significa?

Ninguno de los chicos contestó pero todos sabían a lo que se refería: ellos serían los primeros a los que todos verían. Aun sin saberlo, todos compartieron el mismo sentimiento como si estuvieran sincronizados, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos uno tras otro y cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó con un pequeño estremecimiento.

—Bien, entonces — continuó su mentor mientras examinaba los rostros de sus alumnos con especial atención —. Cada grupo será evaluado por un solo maestro como juez, lamento informarles que a mi opinión personal les ha tocado el peor de todos: El comandante Iverson.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió a los cadetes. El comandante Iverson era un conocido ególatra que no era nada amable con los alumnos, Pidge recordó haberle gritado algunos impropios durante su examen de admisión y eso no mejoraba sus probabilidades de ganar.

— Sin embargó, hay ciertos puntos a evaluar por lo que incluso si han tenido problemas personales con el comandante — agregó el joven maestro que hecho una rápida mirada al espacio entre Pidge y Keith antes de continuar —, no podrá tomar reprimendas personales tan fácil. En primer lugar tenemos a los pilotos. Keith, Lance. Ustedes serán responsables de 50 puntos de la evaluación, su capacidad de mando, su habilidad de maniobra y disparo; y por supuesto su destreza al conducir.

Keith y Lance intercambiaron una feroz mirada, cualquiera que pudiera verlo podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, cual llama intensa alimentada por la rivalidad, ninguno de los dos se iba a echar para atrás.

— Katie, Mylene. Ustedes tienen en sus hombros otros 30 puntos. Su trabajo es guiar a sus pilotos lo mejor que puedan, manejar la navegación y los sistemas operativos de sus naves; básicamente su trabajo es evitar que sus pilotos se comporten como idiotas.

— En ese caso Pidge, lo tienes difícil — se burló Keith, pero una severa mirada de Shiro borró su sonrisa.

— Por último los mecánicos — concluyó Shiro mientras se ponía frente a Hunk y Jessica —, en una misión real ustedes deberán acompañar a sus equipos en caso de que sus naves se dañen, pero como esto es una carrera solo irán como peso extra para darle cierta dificultad extra a sus pilotos. Su trabajo es antes de entrar a la pista, sus conocimientos deberán mejorar tan interna como externamente sus naves y su trabajo valdrá 20 puntos. El sistema de puntos solo se usará en caso de empate, sigue siendo una carrera así que concéntrense en ganar y en hacer que Iverson no los descalifique.

Los chicos contestaron con un rígido saludo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Shiro; le agradaba ver a sus alumnos tan serios y a la vez podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

— Ahora… — sonrió mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos dos llaves idénticas — ¿Quién quiere ver sus naves?

Los rostros de los cadetes se relajaron, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban expectantes. Shiro guió a los cadetes a la parte trasera del salón donde había una pequeña bodega, el lugar estaba oscuro por lo que al entrar estos se amontonaron en la puerta tropezando con la persona de enfrente, Pidge sintió como alguien tomó su mano por un momento y después de un breve momento de confusión unas brillantes luces provenientes del techo iluminaron el lugar y un segundo después una exclamación unísona de asombro hizo eco en las paredes.

Frente a ellos había, no una, sino dos moto deslizadores casi en perfecto estado. Pidge buscó con la mirada a Keith y pudo verlo a solo dos pasos de distancia, sus ojos brillaban más que los demás y la chica no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver su sonrisa victoriosa; antes había hablado con el chico acerca de sus gustos y sabía que las motocicletas y los moto deslizadores estaban en su lista de favoritos y no solo eso, sino que la encabezaban.

— Firebolt 2014 — exclamó el chico en voz alta sin siquiera parpadear, no dejaba de ver los vehículos —, son modelos de competencia reales. Es el mismo modelo que usó Sylvain Guintoli en el último campeonato.

La chica buscó a Lance quien solo se encontraba a unos pasos frente a ella y trató de acercarse discretamente pero cuando lo alcanzó la voz de Shiro se alzó tras de ellos, habían olvidado su presencia.

— Muy bien chicos, les tengo una mala noticia — dijo levantando las llaves para que los chicos las vieran, como si fueran una clase de premio, además que otra llave se había unido a las otras dos con un llavero que tenía forma de una B o un 13, era difícil de determinar desde donde estaban.

— ¿Qué sucede Shiro? — preguntó Keith impaciente, era obvio para todos que ansiaba por empezar a trabajar en el proyecto.

— He perdido una de las llaves de los garajes, así que uno de ustedes tendrá que esperar para empezar a trabajar — explicó Shiro mientras se tocaba la nariz nerviosamente, a la vez que miraba a los miembros del equipo omega —. Al equipo alpha se le asignó el taller A, pero dada la situación les daré la llave del taller B. ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó Keith levantando una ceja, conocía demasiado bien a Shiro y sabía cuándo ocultaba algo.

— Bueno. Verás. Supongo que es mejor así — trató de explicar lo más tranquilo posible, más evitaba el contacto visual con el chico, lo que solo levantaba más sospechas de este.

— Si quieren nosotros nos quedamos con el taller B — dijo Pidge fingiendo estar despreocupada —. Así podríamos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato.

Keith, no muy convencido, quería replicar más en cuanto abrió la boca Jessica se había dejado caer en su espalda para cubrirle la boca y causando un gran sonrojo en el chico al sentir el contacto de la voluminosa delantera de la chica en su espalda.

— ¡Nos quedamos con el taller B! — exclamó mientras apretaba la boca de su compañero con una mano y estiraba la otra para alcanzar la llave — Al fin y al cabo solo es una letra. He visto todos los talleres y son exactamente iguales, así que una letra no es importante.

Recalcó las últimas palabras con énfasis mientras acercaba los labios al oído de Keith que se limitó a asentir, ganando así la libertad del agarre de la chica.

— De acuerdo — masculló mientras tomaba dos de las llaves que le ofrecía Shiro, para después acercarse a los vehículos aparcados para admirarlos de cerca.

— Bien. En cuanto a ustedes — continuó Shiro dirigiéndose al equipo omega —, hablemos en la otra habitación.

El joven mentor lanzó la otra llave a Lance, que la atrapó ágilmente antes de seguir a su maestro al salón donde Shiro les había dado su plática inicial, ahí el joven se sentó y miró a los tres jóvenes con seriedad.

— Les seré honesto — habló en voz baja, mirando de forma constante a la puerta que llevaba al almacén —, si alguien se entera que les he dado un acceso temprano a los talleres nos meteríamos en un grave problema los cuatro. Y tampoco apruebo del todo lo que hice, así que hasta el mañana no les dejaré trabajar, eso es por el día extra que tuvieron ayer.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron sin discutir, lo consideraban justo; aunque eso significará que todos empezarían antes que ellos, aún tenían dos semanas para terminar el proyecto.

— Es justo — concordó Lance en nombre de su equipo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la llave del taller A de su bolsillo y se la daba a su maestro.

Shiro asintió en señal de agradecimiento, le alegraba ver que los chicos podían ser muy comprensivos.

— Mañana a primera hora quiero que uno de ustedes vaya a mi oficina y…

Más dejó la oración en el aire. Pidge y él se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que desviaban la mirada.

— Lance, te encargaré que tu pases por la llave —terminó  cubriendo su boca tratando de disimular su sonrojo con una tos fingida —. Es todo, pueden retirarse.

Hunk y Lance miraron a Shiro con una expresión entre desconcierto y preocupación, más la chica ya se había alejado con rapidez y tomando sus cosas, bebió de un sorbo el chocolate que Keith le había obsequiado, aún estaba caliente pero eso no le importó.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Hunk al ver a la chica tomar sus cosas —Aún podemos trabajar aquí ¿no, Shiro?

— Ah. Claro — respondió el joven que también parecía tener prisa por irse —. Familiarícense con el modelo, hagan anotaciones. Lo que quieran.

— Háganlo ustedes — respondió secamente la chica mientras avanzaba a la puerta —. No tengo mucho que hacer aquí. Comeré algo en la cafetería y luego trabajaré en mi habitación.

Pidge se fue dando un leve portazo en la puerta. Shiro miró hacia la puerta por un minuto antes de dejarse caer sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Está todo bien, Shiro? — preguntó Lance que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero tenía el presentimiento que era algo preocupante.

— No es nada, solo estoy cansado — le contestó el joven con una sonrisa forzada —. Anda, vayan a revisar su vehículo, no pierdan tiempo.

En la otra habitación, el equipo alpha ya había empezado a trabajar sin perder tiempo. Mylene estaba sobre el vehículo mientras presionaba con rapidez los botones del panel, mientras Jessica caminaba en círculos alrededor tomando notas en un cuaderno. Keith también miraba el vehículo con detenimiento, mientras hacía notas mentales sobre las piezas que había que reemplazar, más cuando vio al equipo omega regresar a la habitación su atención se centró en estos al notar que les faltaba un miembro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Preguntó Lance con las manos en la cintura al notar la mirada del chico.

— No es nada, solo me preguntaba — respondió el chico mientras retiraba la mirada y después de unos segundos agregó su pregunta con timidez — ¿Dónde está Shiro?

— En la otra habitación — contestó Hunk mientras jalaba a Lance y, al igual que Jessica, empezaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de su moto deslizador y tomaba notas en un cuaderno —. Dijo que si teníamos cualquier duda estaría ahí para ayudarnos, pero que quizá tomaría una siesta.

Ambos equipos siguieron con lo suyo sin dirigirse la palabra y al cabo de unos minutos la habitación se llenó de las risas de los chicos de equipo omega que hacían bromas entre ellos. Keith los observaba con recelo de forma ocasional, pero al final terminaba regresando su mirada a su vehículo más su mente ya no estaba ahí.

— ¡Keith! — le gritó casi al oído Jessica, que en algún momento había llegado a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó con un sobresaltó.

— Quítate — respondió la chica con las manos en la cintura —. Quiero revisar los amortiguadores y me estorbas.

Keith tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que dice y al final dio un paso hacia atrás dejando a la chica acercarse a observar el estado de las piezas traseras.

— ¿Está todo bien, Keith? — preguntó Mylene que se había recargado sobre el asiento para ver al chico —. Luces distraído.

— Debe estar preguntándose donde está la chica Holt — contestó Jessica de forma indiscreta, mientras golpeaba con suavidad las piezas del vehículo con una llave inglesa —. Ha estado viendo al equipo omega desde que entraron por la puerta.

Keith trató de negarlo, pero en lugar de eso su rostro solo tomó un color carmesí y Mylene soltó una divertida risa al verlo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? — Le sugirió la peli rosada — Nosotras terminaremos aquí y te avisamos cuando tengamos que moverla al taller.

Keith dudó por un momento, bajó la mirada a sus pies y lo meditó por un momento.

— No sé dónde está — admitió.

— ¡Oye Lancey-Lance! — Gritó Mylene desde donde estaba poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca — ¿Dónde dejaron a Holt?

— ¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Pidge? — Contestó Lance que se había sonrosado al escuchar el apodo cariñoso con el que le había llamado la chica — Dijo que iría a comer algo.

— Ahí lo tienes — guiñó un ojo Jessica a su compañero, cuyo rostro también se había sonrojado.

Keith dudó otra vez, más después de un par de minutos tomó su mochila y se la echó al hombro.

— No se confundan — murmuro a sus compañeras entre dientes —, no pienso tardar demasiado. Solo voy a estirar las piernas.

Keith salió de la habitación avergonzado por las risas de sus compañeras, pudo notar en la siguiente habitación que, justo como Hunk había dicho, Shiro se había quedado dormido así que salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue a la cafetería, más esta estaba desierta por lo que empezó a caminar por los pasillos sin un rumbo especifico, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando observó el pequeño bulto de cabello castaño sentado en los escalones que daban al tercer piso.

Keith se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin hacer ningún ruido, no sabía si la chica había notado su presencia, Pidge abrazaba sus piernas con el rostro sobre las rodillas y el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, estaba pensando que debía decir algo para que la chica advirtiera de su presencia cuando esta se movió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Keith? — le preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza para verlo.

— Te podría preguntar lo mismo — le contestó mientras apoyaba también el rostro sobre las rodillas, imitando su posición.

— Quería ver a mi padre — explicó la chica, mientras señalaba a las escaleras con la cabeza —, pero no te dejan subir a no ser que seas de tercer año.

— ¿Y por qué querías hablar con él?

— Solo quería preguntarle algo.

Keith miró hacia la parte superior, visualizando el tercer piso, no sabía que era aquello que la chica quería preguntar a su padre con tanta ansiedad, pero quería ayudarla. Abrió su mochila buscando entre los bolsillos hasta que encontró una tarjeta, más cuando estaba a punto de sacarla una idea cruzó por su mente.

— Oye, Pidge — llamó a la chica mientras el corazón se le aceleraba — ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

La chica se sonrojó y levantó la mirada para ver al chico que evitaba verla fingiendo aun buscar algo en su mochila.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Bueno, verás — tartamudeó el chico mientras movía el contenido de su mochila con rapidez — Yo, bueno, a mí me gusta alguien.

Pidge abrió la boca e intentó decir algo, más en realidad no sabía que decir así que solo repitió su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— Bueno, he decidido algo — dijo el chico tomando un respiro mientras miraba a la chica fijamente a los ojos —. He decidido que le diré a esa chica lo que siento.

Pidge se sorprendió más ante la declaración de su amigo y a la vez pudo sentir un poco de envidia al ver la valentía que este mostraba.

— Me alegró por ti, Keith. Apuesto que es una chica muy linda, pero sigo sin entender porque me dices esto.

— Bueno verás — manifestó el chico mientras trataba de poner en orden sus propios pensamientos, sus manos temblaban un poco y sentía que le sudaban, de pronto hacía mucho calor — Yo quiero. Más bien, lo haré después de la carrera.

— ¿Después de la carrera? ¿Por qué?

Keith sonrió mirando hacia el tercer piso, en realidad no recordaba haberse sentido así de nervioso antes en toda su vida, pero había tomado una decisión y tenía que hacérsela saber a la chica.

— Ella es una chica asombrosa — dijo con una sonrisa —, no creo que alguien con un espíritu tan fuerte deba estar con alguien que no esté a su nivel. Así que, he decidido que cuando gané la carrera le confesaré mis sentimientos. Te digo esto porque quiero que sepas que no pienso perder ante ti.

Pidge ladeó la cabeza con clara confusión, más el chico solo le dedicó una sonrisa que después de un minuto la chica correspondió.

— De acuerdo, Keith, pero no creas que porque me dijiste esto te dejaremos ganar.

— No espero eso.

El chico miró con determinación a la chica, ahora tenía un objetivo, un motivo para ganar y nada le evitaría alcanzar su meta. Regresó su mirada a la mochila y sacó la tarjeta que antes había encontrado y se la mostro a la chica que lo miró con asombro.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — preguntó boquiabierta.

— Me sorprende que tu no tengas una — respondió mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

Juntos subieron las escaleras donde al final había una puerta electrónica, donde Keith colocó su tarjeta en un lector para que esta se abriera, caminaron despacio mirando a ambos lados en cada esquina, leyendo con atención los rótulos de cada puerta que hallaban hasta que encontraron la marcada como: M. Holt.

— Te esperaré aquí — susurró Keith antes de que la chica entrara a la oficina y con una palmada de ánimo le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

La oficina de Samuel Holt era muy diferente a la de Shiro, estaba llena de objetos peculiares, desde una pila de electrónicos sobre la mesa, hasta una fila de figuras de cerámica sobre una repisa. Katie y su hermano siempre le regalaban una nueva en su cumpleaños.

Samuel Holt estaba oculto tras la computadora, Pidge podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas con rapidez tras esta y ni siquiera levantó la vista con el sonido de la puerta abrirse o cerrarse.

— Joaquím ya te lo dije — escuchó la voz de su padre desde algún lugar tras el monitor y se escuchaba fastidiado —. Te llevaré esto cuando lo terminé.

— Lo siento, no quise molestarte — dijo la chica con timidez, causando que el hombre levantará la vista con sorpresa, más al ver a su hija sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla.

— Katie, tu nunca eres una molestia.

— Es solo una visita rápida, papá. Tengo que volver a trabajar en el proyecto con mi equipo — le explicó la chica correspondiendo al abrazo.

— Claro, dime que pasa — le contestó su padre mientras la hacía sentarse en un sofá que estaba en un lado y tomaba las manos de su hija como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

— Papá, podrías… — pero la chica dudó, no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta que deseaba hacerle a su padre así que solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió — Cuéntame cómo se conocieron tú y mamá.

— ¿Ahora? Pero Pidge, tú ya sabes esa historia.

— Por favor.

Pidge miró a su padre suplicante, mientras sacaba el labio inferior, su padre rara vez se negaba a algo que ella pidiera cuando ponía esa mirada y ese día no sería la excepción.

— Bueno, fue cuando yo estaba estudiando mi primer doctorado. Aquí justamente, tu madre estaba en su último año. Conoces al Mayor Focker. En esos momentos Roy tenía una novia, Claudia; ella era amiga de tu madre, pero como sabes es sabido que no puede haber relaciones entre alumnos y estudiantes así que Roy me hizo acompañarlo a un bar donde se encontraría con la señorita LaSalle y ahí conocí a tu madre.

— Pero si no se permitían relaciones entre alumnos y maestros…

— Yo aún no daba clases aquí y Roy siempre ha tenido un gusto por saltarse las reglas, sino fuera un piloto tan sobresaliente quizá ya lo hubieran despedido.

— Pero tú y mamá… Quiero decir… ¿No tuvieron problemas por sus diferencias de edades?

El mayor Holt rió un poco ante la pregunta de su hija y se recargó en el respaldó de su asiento recordando.

— Al principio me preocupaba. 10 años no son pocos, pero ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos. Pon a Roy por ejemplo, su relación con la señorita LaSalle no duró mucho, no creó que sus sentimientos no hayan sido sinceros, pero ella quería que fuera una persona más seria y al ver que el chico no maduraba simplemente se alejó.

— ¿Entonces crees que la edad no es importante si ambos saben lo que quieren?

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Katie?

Pidge asimiló un momento lo que había dicho su padre y al final negó con la cabeza.

— No en realidad

El mayor escudriñó a su hija con la mirada y después asintió, esa era su señal de que no haría más preguntas. La chica abrazó a su padre con ternura mientras ocultaba el rostro en su pecho y este aprovechó el momento para acariciar su cabello.

— No te metas en problemas — le advirtió antes de besar su frente, a lo que la chica respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

— No lo hare, lo prometo — respondió la chica con una sonrisa —, ahora debo irme.

Pidge se despidió de su padre con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, regresó con Keith y ambos bajaron dispuestos a regresar a sus proyectos, más la mente de la chica estaba en otro lugar. Después de hablar con su padre y con Keith había decidido tampoco ocultar sus sentimientos e inspirada por la valentía de Keith había decidido ser sincera con sus sentimientos, consigo misma y más importante, con Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se que pocos siguen esta historia pero quisiera avisarles que entrará en un paro debido a que participaré en el mini bang hispano de Voltron.
> 
> Espero podamos leernos pronto.


	16. Prueba física

Pidge había tomado la decisión de decirle sus sentimientos a Shiro, pero encontrar la oportunidad parecía ser más difícil que tomar la decisión en sí. Durante tres días Shiro había logrado evadirla por completo, había conseguido convencer a Lance de permitirle ir por la llave del taller, más cuando fue por ella se encontró a un apenas sobrio Roy Focker que le entregó la llave y se negó a decirle donde estaba su maestro.

Los días que le siguieron no fueron muy diferentes, la oficina del joven parecía estar siempre cerrada, las clases que impartía parecían terminar justo antes que la chica apareciera y eso empezaba a colmarle su corta paciencia y por si no hubiera tenido suficiente mala suerte habían recibido una notificación que había logrado palideces y deprimir a todos los alumnos de primer año.

— Por medio de este conducto, me permito informarles a todos los alumnos que cursan el primer semestre se solicita su presencia en la explanada deportiva a las 0700 horas del día XX con motivo de una evaluación física a cargo del Capitán y Comandante Mitch Iverson. La asistencia es obligatoria.

Hunk terminó la lectura de aquel anuncio que los jóvenes habían encontrado en las puertas de sus dormitorios con un suspiro, y no parecía el único; la cafetería, un lugar que usualmente era alegre y lleno de pláticas permanecía en un silencio melancólico.

— ¡Es un asco!

El equipo alpha había llegado de sorpresa y la exclamación de Jessica había sobresaltado al equipo omega mientras miraban al equipo alpha sentarse junto a ellos, aunque Jessica tuvó que obligar a Keith a sentarse junto a Pidge.

— ¿A qué se referirán con evaluación física? — Preguntó Mylene siguiendo la conversación mientras empezaba a comer.

— Debe ser como en la escuela — comentó Hunk tratando de romper el hielo —. Nos medirán, nos harán correr y esas cosas.

— ¡Es un asco repito, un asco!

Los chicos continuaron la plática, con ciertas interrupciones para que Jessica pudiera maldecir lo más alto que podía, pero había dos chicos que no lucían interesados en formar parte de la conversación.

Pidge apenas había tocado su comida, movía una albóndiga de un lado al otro del plato con su tenedor mientras su mente divagaba muy lejos de la mesa.

— ¿Está todo bien?

La voz de Keith fue como un gancho que la regreso al momento y cuando lo miró por un momento pareció que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico, más rápidamente desvío la mirada.

— No es nada — respondió cortante, aunque de hecho si había algo que quería preguntarle al chico y añadió casi de inmediato —. ¿Has visto a Shiro?

— No, creo que está ocupado. Supe que tendrá que servir de guía a los nuevos embajadores de la alianza, así que debe estar muy ocupado con los preparativos.

— Ya veo…

Pidge tomo un panecillo y se lo llevó a la boca tratando de disimular su decepción, era muy probable que no pudiera ver a su tutor hasta el día de la ceremonia, incluso después de que hubieran acabado las actividades. Había tomado la decisión de decirle sus sentimientos, pero no estaba segura de poder mantener ese valor durante dos semanas más.

— ¿Sabes? Si quieres hablar… — agregó Keith, pero el resto de las palabras parecieron enredarse en su lengua pues no dijo nada más y a su vez el rostro del chico adquiría un tono carmesí, provocando una sonrisa en su amiga.

— Entiendo. Gracias.

Los chicos observaron a sus compañeros discutir hasta muy avanzada la noche donde decidieron ir a dormir, les esperaba un día con altas probabilidades de catástrofe, así que al día siguiente los ánimos de Pidge aun cuando Keith los había levantado un poco, se encontraban muy enterrados bajo el suelo.

No lo hacía mejor haber tenido que entrar en las salas de baño de las chicas donde todas las chicas de primero iban y venían en ropa interior hablando entre ellas, parecían más que emocionadas y Pidge alcanzó a escuchar decir algo sobre alguien sin camisa, por lo que asumió que hablaban de los chicos y decidió ignorarlas y meterse a un cubículo para cambiarse con un poco de privacidad.

Los uniforme de entrenamiento físico debían ser una de las cosas que la chica más odiaba en el mundo; pantaloncillos cortos y aquellas tops deportivos que eran demasiado ajustados, para alguien sin mucho atractivo delantero eran una tortura, en especial si tenía que compartir clases con Jessica Alfons.

Como si fuera parte de una clase de invocación cuando Pidge salió del cubículo dispuesta a guardar su mochila en uno de los casilleros, Jessica y Mylene estaban justo ahí.

— Hola — las saludó sin mucho ánimo, más para su sorpresa ambas respondieron con el mismo ánimo.

Pidge se sorprendió un poco, ya que ambas chicas eran muy alegres, algo escandalosas, pero no tardó mucho en detectar la causa de su inusual humor. Como Pidge lo había adivinado, el uniforme de Jessica lucía aún más pequeño puesto en ella, sus curvas resaltaban más, su busto y su trasero parecían que harían explotar el uniforme en cualquier momento y sus piernas perfilaban casi a la perfección. Su compañera no era muy diferente, aunque su cuerpo no era tan atractivo como el de la chica a su lado no tenía nada que envidiarle, lo que provocaba las resentidas miradas de sus compañeras que rellenaban sus sostenes deportivos con papel higiénico.

— ¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo? — Preguntó Pidge desconcertada — Creí que veníamos a una prueba física, no a un concurso de quien tiene el pecho falso más creíble.

Pidge también se ganó algunas miradas de desprecio, pero sus compañeras del equipo alpha rieron ante su comentario.

— Sí. Tienes razón  — exclamó Mylene recuperando su sonrisa, aunque hablaba más algo que incluso de lo que hacía de forma habitual —. Incluso si Iverson fuera a contar como lucimos en este traje, creo que ya sabemos quién es quien más llama la atención.

— Salgamos de aquí — completó Jessica, tomando a las chicas de las muñecas y jalándolas hacia afuera —. Ya quiero empezar a estirarme.

Las chicas vieron y miraron con asombro el terreno del campo de obstáculos que tenían frente a ellas: escalinatas, pasamanos, arrastrarse bajo el fango; el lugar estaba hecho para que sin importar que, nadie pudiera terminar limpio ni atractivo.

Una exclamación  unísona de asombro se escuchó tras las chicas y al girarse pudieron ver a los hombres acercarse, aunque por sus miradas se podía adivinar que no estaban impresionados por el campo de entrenamientos. Jessica se cotoneo dejando a los chicos admirar su uniforme mientras se acercaba a ellos, era obvio que le gustaba la atención y finalmente se lanzó al cuello de uno de ellos.

Pidge tuvo que contener la risa al ver el sonrojado rostro de Keith mientras Jessica restregaba su cuerpo sobre él ante las celosas miradas de sus compañeros y al final decidió acercarse también a ellos.

— Pi-Pidge — tartamudeó avergonzado en cuanto la vio, aunque para la chica creía que las expresiones de afecto de Jessica eran suficientes para poner nervioso a cualquiera.

— Hola — lo saludó con una sonrisa — ¿Has visto a mi equipo?

— Tú lo verías si giraras la cabeza — hablo un molesto Lance mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Pidge no entendía que podía tener de mal humor a Lance hasta que notó el barbullo detrás de los chicos, las chicas también habían salido y todas hablaban entusiasmadas mientras veían en su dirección pero Pidge seguía sin entender el porqué. Pensaba que Lance debía sentirse halagado de la atención de las mujeres, por lo que solo podía significar que no lo miraban a él, pero por más que miraba a su alrededor no detectaba lo que ponía a las chicas tan agitadas.

— Será mejor ir a hacer calentamiento — dijo Keith que parecía muy incomodado.

— Allá hay un buen lugar — señaló Mylene a un lado del foso de lodo —. Hay un buen espacio para calentar los seis.

Para sorpresa de todos, Lance y Keith accedieron a calentar juntos, y parecían los únicos que parecían hacerlo. Las chicas se aglomeraron a la distancia mientras veían a Keith y Lance en una de sus clásicas competencias, mientras trataban de hacer los ejercicios más rápido que el otro; algunos de los chicos también los miraban, o para ser más específicos a Jessica que no dejaba de pavonearse; y otros chicos más examinaban el terreno, analizando la forma más sencilla de brincar los obstáculos.

Pidge empezaba a fastidiarse del escándalo ocasionado por sus compañeros cuando el sonido de un silbato acabó la conmoción. Los cadetes se formaron casi de inmediato al sonido formados en filas de tres desde el equipo alpha hasta el omega. Pidge aún podía ver a Keith a la distancia, en especial cuando Iverson los formó en dos grupos para poder verlos con más facilidad.

— Bien, como ya sabrán — explicó el comandante mientras pasaba entre las líneas de estudiantes mirando de forma detenida a cada uno de ellos —, esto es una prueba física. Tienen que hacer el recorrido que tienen en frente. Dos veces. Sencillo. Así que agregaremos un poco de dificultad, tendrán que usar pesas en las piernas.

El comandante sacó unos maletines de un almacén cercano mostrándoles a los cadetes aquellas pesas, se autoajustaban y por el sonido seco de estas al caer a la tierra lucían muy pesadas.

— Equipo Omega irán primero.

Una pequeña risa contenida llenó el lugar, mientras Lance, Hunk y Pidge pasaban al frente.

— Pensé que siempre se iniciaba por el equipo alpha por protocolo — observó Hunk, pero la intimidante mirada de Iverson lo hizo guardar silencio.

— ¡Están bajo mis órdenes y yo decido quien empieza! Y yo decido… — ordenó el comandante mientras examinaba a los tres chicos y con una sonrisa que demostraba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba se inclinó sobre la pequeña chica — …que las damas primero.

— Comandante Iverson…

Una chica del equipo Delta levantó de forma tímida la mano, causando que Iverson la mirará con odio.

— ¡Hable fuerte, cadete!

— Señor. Comandante. Señor… Yo… Solo me preguntaba si nos mostrará los ejercicios para calentar.

La risa de Iverson resonó por el campo y una vez más se inclinó frente a Pidge tan cerca que podía oler su aliento a café y cigarrillos.

— Si no han calentado todavía no es mi problema.

Pidge pudo notar la sonrisa maliciosa del instructor pero para su desconcierto la chica también sonrió.

— Calenté perfectamente antes de que llegará, por cierto tarde — dijo mientras tomaba un par de pesas de la maleta y las ponía en sus piernas, eran pesadas pero aún podía moverse bien, más cuando se puso de pie Iverson atrapo una de sus muñecas.

— Sí eso opinas entonces no le molestará que aumentemos la dificultad con usted.

Iverson colocó otras dos pesas sobre las muñecas de la chica que empezaba a sentir su cuerpo más pesado, pero no se retractó. Cuando el silbato sonó avanzó lo más rápido que pudo por el campo.

Saltar entre llantas fue algo difícil para ella, debido a su tamaño y el peso extra hizo la escalinata más difícil de lo que habría sido en condiciones normales; cuando llegó el turno de arrastrarse por el lodo por debajo de una malla de alambre, el comandante le roció agua con una manguera haciendo el lugar más resbaladizo y dificultándole la respiración; al final solo le quedaba cruzar el pasamanos de 5 metros de longitud, más el cansancio, las palmas lodosas y el peso extra la hacían caer con frecuencia haciendo que Iverson le ordenara iniciar de nuevo hasta que logró cruzarla toma.

— 23 minutos — anunció el comandante mirando su reloj —. Decepcionante. ¡El que sigue!

A Hunk no le fue mejor que a Pidge, al parecer Iverson se divertía cada que un estudiante caía al suelo y gritaba provocando que el chico se pusiera más nervioso, al final Hunk terminó el recorrido en 27 minutos.

Lance por su parte, a pesar de que no era el chico más aplicado, parecía reponer todo en el área física. Tanto Pidge como Hunk se impresionaron al ver al chico recorrer todo el circuito sin resbalar ni una sola vez y una vez acabado el recorrido la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su piloto.

— ¡Eres increíble, Lance!

— 17 minutos — anunció Iverson con cara de pocos amigos, que provocó una mayor sonrisa en el equipo omega, pero Iverson no era el único molesto.

— Solicito ser el siguiente — pidió Keith dando un paso al frente.

Iverson dudó un momento antes de acceder a la petición del chico, pero a pesar de que Iverson no lo había mandado uso pesas tanto en manos y pies como se le había obligado a su amiga y su equipo.

Pidge miró como todas las chicas se volvieron a aglomerar cuando el chico empezó su recorrido, Keith también logró pasar casi todo el recorrido sin tropezar, más al llegar al foso de lodo pareció desconcentrarse, miraba a Iverson quien a diferencia de con el equipo omega no había tocado la manguera y se dedicó a calificar el desempeño del chico, así que cuando Keith llegó al pasamanos resbaló cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Las chicas soltaron una exclamación alarmada de sorpresa, pero ninguna se movió. Pidge se levantó de donde estaba para poder ver mejor y vio como Keith se levantaba con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su barbilla, trató de acercarse pero alguien la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombreo y al girarse pudo ver a Jessica que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Keith escupió un poco de barro antes de seguir con la prueba y una vez piso el suelo miró a Iverson que no parecía impresionado y se limitó a decir el tiempo antes de llamar al siguiente.

— 17 minutos y medio. El que sigue.

Keith se dejó caer en el suelo y parecía molesto, así que en cuanto Jessica la soltó para tomar su lugar en la línea de salida, Pidge se acercó a él

— Lo hiciste bien — le dijo mientras le tendía una toalla que estaban colocadas para ellos —, si no te hubieras desconcentrado tal vez hubieras empatado con Lance.

Aunque el comentario no pareció agradarle a Keith pues solo frunció aún más el ceño.

— Deja la competencia para la carrera — agregó mientras limpiaba la sangre de su barbilla —. Deberías ir a que te revisaran esta herida. No es profunda, pero es grande.

Keith se sonrojo un poco ante el tacto de la chica, pero debido a lo rojo de su rostro por el sol esto pasó desapercibido por la chica, era verdad que se encontraba molesto, pero de alguna forma el tener a la chica ahí lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

— Estoy bien — dijo después de un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento. Pidge le alcanzó una botella de agua y continuaron viendo las pruebas.

Las chicas se rieron de forma ruidosa cuando a Jessica se le atoro el cabello en la malla de alambre, más aun así logró terminar el recorrido en 20 minutos, después de que Mylene terminara el recorrido los chicos dejaron de prestar tanta atención a los tiempos que cada vez eran más largos. Keith rechazaba de forma ocasional a una que otra chica que se acercaba a pedirle que le ayudara a hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento antes de pasar, pero el chico no quería moverse de donde estaba y las rechazaba de inmediato.

Pasaron los equipos unos tras otros y habían pasado la mitad de ellos cuando llegó el turno de un chico que parecía nervioso, temblaba con mucha fuerza y aún antes de colocarse las pesas parecía apenas capaz de levantar su propio peso.

— Parece que está a punto de orinarse encima — observó Lance que había terminado sentándose junto a ellos al igual que las chicas del equipo alpha.

— Si no se calma hará el ridículo frente a Iverson — agregó Keith con un semblante serio mientras veía acercarse al técnico de comunicaciones del equipo Iota a la línea de salida.

Sonó el sílbato y el chico salió disparado tropezando cada tres pasos, pero para su fortuna solo los equipos alpha, beta e Iverson parecían ser los únicos que aún prestaban atención, más incluso para ellos el chico no parecía un gran entretenimiento era torpe en todos los sentidos y una vez llegando al foso de lodo después de 45 minutos parecía haber perdido la atención de todos los que lo observaban.

— Me preguntó si podremos irnos — mencionó Pidge con un bostezo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en Lance, a veces sentía que era como estar con su hermano, Matt.

— Creo que muchos se han ido — observó el chico mirando alrededor —, o puede que solo hayan ido a las duchas.

— Podríamos intentarlo.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que el chico del equipo Iota llegar al pasamanos, le dedicaron una mirada al mismo tiempo que el chico saltaba al pasamanos pero resbaló cayendo al suelo. Mylene  ahogo un grito cuando el chico cayó al suelo y el crujido de un hueso rompiéndose se escuchó de forma clara.

Los otros dos chicos del equipo Iota trataron de acercarse a su compañero, pero Iverson los detuvo.

— Cada quien debe terminar su circuito.

El chico intentó levantarse, más de inmediato cayó al suelo, gruesas lágrimas caían en su rostro, más dos personas se acercaron y lo ayudaron a levantarse del suelo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo!?

Iverson gritó furioso, pero Hunk se interpuso en su camino.

— Dijo que tenía que terminar su circuito — exclamó Lance con clara molestia.

— Lo ayudaremos a que termine su circuito y luego lo llevaremos a la enfermería.

Iverson estaba tan molesto que la vena de su cien parecía a punto de explotar mientras veía a los cadetes desacatar sus órdenes.

— ¡Y después van directo a la oficina de su titular! ¡Los tres de ustedes! ¡No tolerare esta clase de tratos!

Los tres chicos sonrieron con complicidad mientras ayudaban al chico a llegar a la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó el tímido chico mientras lo dejaban sobre la mesa de exploración.

— Necesitabas ayuda — contestó Hunk, mientras revisaba con una mirada seria el tobillo del chico —. Esto es grave, parece que está roto. No creo que puedas estar listo para la competencia, aunque tal vez con una bota sea más que suficiente.

— Se meterán en problemas, nadie hubiera hecho eso por ustedes.

— Puede que tengas razón — respondió Lance con una radiante sonrisa —, pero era lo correcto. Al final todos formamos parte de un mismo pelotón. No hay forma de que dejemos atrás a alguien.

Los chicos del equipo omega dejaron al chico claramente confundido, aún no lo sabían pero las repercusiones de sus actos los perseguirían por un largo tiempo, más aun si lo hubieran sabido era seguro que no se hubieran arrepentido.


	17. Sentimientos sinceros

La escena resultaba algo cómica a la vista de las miradas curiosas que de forma ocasional se asomaban por la ventana. Los tres jóvenes cadetes estaban parados lo más recto que podían, más después de 20 minutos resultaba algo difícil. Su tutor estaba sentado en el escritorio frente a ellos pasmado, sus manos paseaban de diferentes lugares de su rostro, a su cabello, su nuca y la hoja en frente de él, apenas había mencionado palabra desde que un chico le había entregado aquel aviso 25 minutos antes.

— Shiro, si nos vas a gritar hazlo — pidió suplicante el piloto del equipo con las piernas temblorosas —, después de las pruebas físicas de Iverson estamos agotados.

— Siéntense — ordenó Shiro después de meditarlo un momento, era claro que aún no tenía ni idea de que era lo que haría con el trío de adolescentes.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba emplazado al fondo de la oficina, frente al escritorio, mientras veían a su maestro deliberar consigo mismo. Tuvieron que pasar otros 15 minutos para que los jóvenes se aburrieran.

— Mira, sé que lo que hicimos no fue lo mejor pero era lo correcto.

Lance se levantó con toda intención de irse, más para su sorpresa Shiro se levantó también de golpe causando un pequeño estruendo al golpear sus puños en el escritorio.

— Les dije que no se metieran en problemas con Iverson — les regaño disgustado —. Podrían suspenderlos por esto.

— ¿Qué importa eso? — replicó el chico contrariado — No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice y estoy seguro de que mis compañeros también.

Podía ser el aburrimiento, la adrenalina de lo ocurrido con anterioridad, o incluso sus propias convicciones, pero Lance se sentía irritado por la actitud de su mentor, sentía que él debía de apoyarlos ya que no habían hecho nada incorrecto, a su modo de verlo.

— Es una insubordinación, Lance — objetó el profesor mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que aún estaba sentada en el sillón —. Algunos de ustedes deberían entenderlo ya.

— ¿Disculpa?

Esta vez fue Pidge que levantó la voz y era claro que se sentía ofendida y molesta, pero Shiro no parecía tener intenciones de retractarse.

— ¿No consideras suficiente haber insubordinado en tu mismo examen de admisión? Ahora arrastraste a todo el equipo contigo.

— ¡Yo no arrastre a nadie! ¡Ellos actuaron por su propio medio!

— ¿Y quién les metió esa idea? Tienes antecedentes, Holt.

La conversación empezaba a perder el control, mientras tanto Shiro como Pidge levantaban la voz a cada palabra, llegando incluso a intimidar a los compañeros de la chica.

— Creo que debemos calmarnos — interrumpió Hunk tratando de sentar de nuevo a su compañera, pero esta no parecía escuchar nada, su rostro estaba enrojecido debido a la sangre acumulada.

— Pidge no tuvo la culpa, Shiro. Fui yo el primero en intervenir. — confirmó Lance, aunque no se encontraba seguro de la verdad de sus palabras.

— Estamos hablando de una insubordinación. Es algo totalmente inapropiado — reiteró Shiro, pero antes de poder agregar cualquier otra palabra, la chica había dado un paso al frente poniéndose muy cerca de él.

— ¿Quieres hablar de actos inapropiados, Shiro? Porque podemos hablar de actos inapropiados.

La chispa de enojo en la mirada de Shiro se apagó en un suspiro, mientras que la de la mirada de la chica ardía hasta crear un fuego, que contrastaba mucho con la confusa mirada de sus compañeros.

— ¡Hunk, Lance! ¡Fuera! — ordenó el joven con el rostro enrojecido por completo, pero incluso el tono de su voz había perdido su autoridad, casi parecía una petición.

Lance y Hunk intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa antes de obedecer a su mentor, no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo pero tenían claro que no querían verse involucrados. Salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras Shiro bajaba las persianas para tener un poco más de privacidad.

— ¿Sabes que podrías ser expulsada si alguien se entera de lo ocurrido? — pregunto el joven bastante agitado.

— ¿Por qué yo? Tú fuiste el que me…

Pero el joven la interrumpió.

— Lo sé. Me disculpo por eso. El mayor Focker….

Pero no sabía cómo completar la oración. Si bien era cierto que su juicio se había visto nublado debido al alcohol, no sentía que podía culpar por completo a la bebida de sus acciones, le era muy difícil mantener su espacio con la joven incluso cuando se encontraba sobrio.

— Lo siento — repitió abatido mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento —. Puedes acusarme si es lo que quieres.

La chica se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de su superior e incluso su propio enojo se apagó, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y mirando sus manos se atrevió a preguntar algo que rondaba sus pensamientos desde varias noches atrás.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué yo?

Shiro levantó la mirada para ver a la chica, quiso explicarle y a la vez no sabía cómo decirlo, más el solo verla ahí; con la cabeza cabizbaja, sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas y el cabello como una cascada marrón sobre sus hombros. Era tan hermosa. Pero no podía decírselo.

— Lo siento — repitió bajando la mirada a sus manos.

— ¿No puedes siquiera responderme?

— Lo siento.

Shiro quería decir otra cosa, pero en su mente no cabía la idea de decir nada más sin delatar sus sentimientos, prefería que la chica lo viera como un villano que a verse expuesto de aquella forma frente a la estudiante que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Pidge se puso de pie y algo en su mirada parecía diferente; un dolor interno que no tenía nada que ver con un dolor físico. Decepción.

— Puedes retirarte — dijo Shiro con la garganta seca.

— Bien, supongo que debería decirle a la junta que el nuevo maestro va por ahí besando a sus alumnas.

— No hubo ninguna otra alumna.

Shiro se puso de pie agitado, algo lo alarmaba en las palabras de la joven. Estaba de acuerdo en que la chica interpretará sus acciones de la forma que mejor le parecía pero lo  angustiaba pensar qué pensará que hiciese lo mismo con otras chicas o quizá, que pensará que él haría eso con alguien que no fuera ella.

— No hubo otra alumna. Solo tú.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé.

Ambos habían cruzado miradas y cual atrapadas por una descarga eléctrica parecían incapaces de separarlas, habían tantas palabras atrapadas en sus miradas, más no podían descifrarse aunque sus corazones gritasen las mismas palabras.

— ¿Significó algo para ti? — Pidge empezaba a perder la paciencia y se notaba en su voz.

— No puedo decirlo, no es correcto.

— ¡Al diablo lo correcto!

— Podrías ser expulsada si alguien se entera. Yo podría perder mi empleo.

— ¡Shiro, yo estoy enamorada de ti!

El grito de la chica resonó en la habitación mientras el joven se quedaba paralizado. Gruesas lágrimas empezaban a caer por el rostro de la chica que no podía creer sus propias palabras, se sentía avergonzada y expuesta, quería salir huyendo de ahí pero en lugar de hacerlo, solo se dejó caer al suelo.

Shiro dudó por un momento antes de acercarse a la chica, sabía que lo que hacía era inapropiado, pero no soportaba verla así, quería consolarla porque había algo en sus lágrimas que lo lastimaban de forma muy profunda. Se acercó a la chica y la rodeó con un brazo, aun negándose a ser sincero con ella a pesar de que ella había sido sincera con él.

— Es inapropiado, podrían expulsarte si alguien se entera.

— Ya dijiste eso — respondió Pidge entre sollozos —, deja de repetir lo mismo. Solo dime que no sientes lo mismo y me iré de aquí.

Shiro abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir una sola palabra, era consciente de que era lo mejor y quería hacerlo, quería mentirle a la chica pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez era porque no quería verla sufrir más, pero en lugar de decirle lo que esperaba oír la beso nuevamente.

Pidge tardó en reaccionar, sintió la calidez de los labios de Shiro antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y antes de que el joven se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se abrazó a su cuello y correspondió el beso.

Así permanecieron ambos una eternidad que pareció durar un instante y cuando separaron sus rostros las lágrimas de la chica ya se habían secado, ambos tenían el cabello alborotado y los rostros encendidos.

— Nadie puede enterarse — dijo finalmente Shiro en un suspiro, uniendo su frente con la de la chica —. Solo puede ser así.

— Por mi está bien — respondió la joven con la voz ahogada.

Pidge se puso de pie y se despidió de Shiro con una tímida sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina, camino tambaleándose pues sus piernas le temblaban y no sabía con certeza a donde se dirigía. Salió al exterior y se tomó un momento de tomar un respiro del frío aire invernal que imperaba aún con el sol brillando en lo alto y sonrió. El mundo de alguna forma se había vuelto más brillante y colorido.

— ¡Pidge!

Pidge se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre y vio extrañada a Keith acercarse con esa cara de preocupación poco usual en él y para contrariarlo aún más, la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— De maravilla.

Keith dudaba si corresponder el abrazo, pero antes de decidirlo la chica se separó mientras reía nerviosa, había recordado lo que había ocurrido antes de ir a la oficina de Shiro y de momento entendió que Keith debía estar muy confundido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?  ­— Preguntó el desconcertado joven.

— Te lo diré cuando recuperé el aliento — respondió la chica con su radiante sonrisa, más sabía que debía cambiar el tema antes de que su amigo empezara a hacer preguntas —. Muero de hambre. Vamos a almorzar, yo invitó.

Keith miró a Pidge como tratando de adivinar lo que cruzaba por su mente, más supo con una mirada que ella no quería hablar del tema así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos? Estoy hartó de la comida de la cafetería.

— Me leíste la mente.

Pidge pensó en ir a pedirle a su padre su auto, no sabía conducir pero sabía que Keith seguramente sabía, pero Keith la llevó hasta las cocheras especiales para maestros.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó la chica mientras veía las puertas metálicas.

— Ahora verás.

Keith pasó una tarjeta por una rendija ubicada a un lado de la puerta y al instante las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un auto dentro de este, pero antes de poder apreciarlo con detenimiento el auto se levantó del suelo levantado por una placa metálica y bajo este se levantó un nuevo auto. La chica contuvo un grito de sorpresa mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se inclinaba de forma cuidadosa para ver el mecanismo del artefacto.

— ¡Un sistema mecanizado de rotores y poleas! — exclamó con infantil entusiasmo mientras daba pequeños brincos y tomaba fotografías del mecanismo con su teléfono.

— Sabía que te gustaría.

Keith sonrió sin darse cuenta, era divertido ver a aquella chica con los ojos tan abiertos y corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de alcanzar a ver el último detalle del mecanismo, así que cuando este se detuvo no se habría dado cuenta de ello si no fuera por la exclamación de la chica.

Una brillante moto deslizadora roja se encontraba estacionada frente a la chica, si bien los vehículos no eran su especialidad solo un vistazo era necesario para deducir lo rápida que era el móvil.

— Es fantástica, Keith ¿Es tuya?

— Algo así. Digamos que la comparto con alguien, pero de igual forma casi nunca la usamos.

— ¿Con quién la compartes?

— Eso no importa. Él está muy lejos, no se dará cuenta que la saque.

Keith saco un par de cascos de un pequeño baúl que había en cada compartimiento, mientras Pidge examinaba el mecanismo de cerca, aunque ahora algo más invadía su curiosidad. ¿Quién sería esa persona de la que hablaba Keith? Recordó cierta tarjeta de cumpleaños que le vio al chico cuando lo conoció y se preguntó si sería de aquel misterioso personaje.

— ¿Listo?

Keith ya estaba fuera con la motocicleta, le alcanzó el casco a la chica y aunque le quedaba un poco grande, aun así le calzaba de forma segura. Keith activó un botón que cerró las puertas del estacionamiento.

Pidge se subió en la parte trasera de la motocicleta y se aferró a su piloto, cuando estuvo en movimiento no pudo evitar temblar por el helado aire que golpeaba su rostro, sus manos y sus brazos, incluso a través de la ropa. Pidge se agarró con más firmeza de Keith para tratar de ocultarse del frío, levantó un poco la vista y pudo notar el rostro de Keith.

Keith lucía como una persona diferente cuando conducía, el mundo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer y se fusionaba con el vehículo que a la más leve inclinación obedecía como si fuera una extensión más de él, podía ser el mismo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo demás hasta que se aparcó en el centro comercial que estaba a un par de kilómetros de la escuela.

Pidge se bajó del vehículo entumida y en cuanto se quitó el casco estornudo varias veces sin pausa. Keith la miró con algo de preocupación, pero al escuchar sus estornudos no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que estornudas como un gato?

— ¡Cállate!

La chica siguió estornudando por un rato, hasta que Keith le prestó su chaqueta. Ahora ella entendía porque el chico siempre usaba ropa tan gruesa, pero una vez más aquella idea invadió sus pensamientos. Keith era un excelente piloto y no solo eso, se sentía cómodo conduciendo, era un soberbio contrincante que no podían subestimar.

Keith llevó a la chica a un restaurante de hamburguesas ubicado en la segunda planta, pero esta estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que apenas y se dio cuenta de esto, mas él pudo notar lo despistada que estaba su compañera al sentarse en la mesa, cuando la chica necesito varios intentos para tomar la silla para sentarse.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó divertido al ver la mirada perdida de la joven y como esta daba un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de su acompañante.

 — Nada. Solo pensaba — respondió la chica mientras acomodaba su cabello y veía el menú que colgaba de la pared de enfrente.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Pidge bajó la mirada pensativa, tratando de acomodar las ideas que tenía en su mente, pero pensó que era una buena oportunidad para quitarse una duda de su cabeza.

— ¿Keith, tú tienes novia?

Keith escupió un poco el agua que estaba tomando mientras se sonrojaba por completo, causando que la chica se riera divertida.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— Solo era una pregunta inocente.

Keith examino a la chica para asegurarse que no le estuviera tomando el pelo y al ver la divertida sonrisa de una chica que esperaba su respuesta, suspiró.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gusta alguien? No creo que parezca la clase de persona que piense en confesarse a una chica si tuviera novia.

— Es verdad — respondió Pidge riendo divertida por el rostro sonrojado de Keith —. No me imagino la clase de chica que pudo haberte robado el corazón.

Sus propias palabras la hicieron recordar los acontecimientos de esa mañana, recordó a las chicas que esa mañana se amontonaban y le pedían a su amigo ayuda con sus estiramientos, se preguntó por un momento si alguna de ellas podría ser la chica que le gustaba a su amigo, pero descartó la idea con rapidez. No sé imaginaba a Keith fijándose en una chica tan superficial como sus compañeras.

— Al menos dime como es ella — insistió la chica, pero el chico negó de inmediato con el rostro carmesí.

— Lo sabrás cuando gané la carrera.

— Querrás decir si es que ganas. No te lo dejaremos tan fácil.

Keith rió a pesar de la mirada decidida de la chica, pero pronto ella también estaba riendo. Después de comer al salir pudieron notar que al oscurecer algunas estrellas relucían en el cielo por lo que decidieron apresurarse para regresar a la escuela, más cuando estaban a medio camino Keith detuvo la motocicleta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Pidge confundida, pero Keith contestó solo con un leve cabeceo a la distancia.

Pidge hizo una mueca al mirar al horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba tras las colinas, pero solo miró al chico con una cara que mostraba lo poco impresionada que estaba.

— ¿Qué con eso? — Keith rió sin responder una vez más mientras miraba el sol terminar de ocultarse para después levantar la mirada al cielo.

— Ahora mira arriba.

Pidge no pudo contener la exclamación al ver el cielo nocturno destellando en un millón, no, billones, trillones de estrellas. Pidge sabía que había alrededor de 300 000 millones de estrellas en la galaxia, también sabía que desde la tierra en un día despejado apenas y podían verse alrededor de 6000 de ellas, pero en realidad eran pocas las veces que ella se ponía a observar el cielo e incluso desde su casa no podía ver ni la mitad de las luces que destellaban en ese lugar.

— Es grandioso, Keith.

— Lo es. Me gustaba venir aquí a pensar antes.

Pidge miró a Keith y vio una vez más ese brillo en sus ojos que la hacían pensar que había tanto que no sabía de él.

— Esa persona de la que me hablaste — le pregunto con timidez mientras miraban el cielo — la que compartía la motocicleta contigo ¿Era quien te traía aquí?

— Claro que no — rió divertido —. No me imaginó a esa persona haciendo algo tan banal como esto.

Keith se quedó en silencio pensativo y después de mucho tiempo subió a la motocicleta.

— Vamos, tenemos que regresar o Lance me golpeara.

Pidge se subió sin decir nada más, pero antes que arrancará su transporte agregó con una sonrisa aun viendo a un punto en el cielo.

— Algún día te hablaré de esa persona y quizá puedas conocerla, pero en estos momentos está demasiado lejos.

Pidge pensó un poco en sus palabras, se preguntó a qué se refería con que estuviera lejos pero prefirió dejar las preguntas para otro día, después de todo empezaba a disfrutar ver a Keith conducir.


	18. Un descanso indefinido

La semana siguiente había pasado muy rápida para todos los cadetes de Galaxy Garrison, en especial para los tres jóvenes que se habían metido en problemas el día de la prueba física.

A pesar de que Shiro ya no estaba enfadado con el equipo omega se había visto obligado a castigarles, en parte para que los demás cadetes no intentaran imitar sus acciones, otra parte para no levantar rumores acerca de favoritismos pero, principal y casi de forma exclusiva, era para evitar que el comandante Iverson sintiera el deseo de tomar reprimendas por cuenta propia.

Lance había sido obligado a ayudar en la biblioteca cada día durante 4 horas. Todos los días durante la cena sus compañeros lo oían quejarse de como Keith iba cada día a burlarse de él, aunque sus compañeros que conocían muy bien a ambos pilotos sabían muy bien que solo eran exageraciones del chico.

Hunk también se lamentaba de forma frecuente. Shiro le había asignado servir de apoyo en el taller de refacciones  y cada día ayudaba a cambiar decenas de piezas de equipos y herramientas que los estudiantes rompían durante sus proyectos.

— Es como si nunca hubieran agarrado un taladro en su vida — se quejaba escandalizado —. Debo haber reemplazado como mil brocas, solo el día de hoy.

La única que parecía no tener de qué quejarse era Pidge y en realidad no hablaba de su trabajo forzado. Shiro la había tomado como su asistente personal y ayudaba al docente a calificar y leer los trabajos de los estudiantes de grados superiores a los que el joven daba clases.

Quizá en otras circunstancias la chica se hubiera quejado de lo aburrido que era o de las cosas que llegaba a leer en los trabajos de los cadetes que, según, debían ser más inteligentes que ella pero desde que había iniciado una relación secreta con su maestro había caído en una agradable rutina.

Durante las mañanas iba con sus compañeros a avanzar lo mayor posible a su vehículo y habían logrado varios avances, dedicaban todo el tiempo posible ya que sabían que tenían menor tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros debido a su castigo.

Al medio día iban a la cafetería donde se separaban. Hunk y Lance almorzaban juntos, en cambio Pidge tomaba dos bandejas y las llevaba hasta la oficina de Shiro donde almorzaba con él. Le tomó solo dos días darse cuenta que Shiro se saltaba las comidas si alguien no se lo recordaba y desde entonces era ella quien le recordaba tomar una pausa para comer.

Pasaban el resto de la tarde revisando los trabajos, a veces Pidge le preguntaba a Shiro sobre algún dato que no entendía dentro de los trabajos, en otros momentos tomaban un descanso para platicar y siempre terminaban riendo y al dar las 6 se despedían con un cálido beso donde la chica le recordaba una vez más que debía comer y se retiraba para la cafetería donde cenaba con sus compañeros que como ella, regresaban de sus castigos.

Pidge no decía nada y en el fondo se sentía algo culpable de ser la única que no estaba cumpliendo un verdadero castigo por lo que, a pesar de que llegaba a fastidiarse de las constantes quejas de su par de amigos, nunca les reprochaba nada y siempre escuchaba a los chicos mientras se desahogaban de sus frustraciones.

Al terminar la comida lo chicos iban a seguir avanzando en su proyecto, usaban las tardes para avanzar el aspecto estético del vehiculo que a la chica no le interesaba en lo más minimo por lo que desde muy temprano había decidido no ayudarles con ello.

— Es una pérdida de tiempo — les había reprendido en varias ocasiones —, podríamos seguir avanzando en mejorar el sistema operativo o incluir un par de funciones más.

— Pidge si sigues metiendo más funciones a la computadora del sistema harás que tardemos media hora en terminar de encender todo — se defendía Lance y la verdad es que tenía algo de verdad.

Entre todas las mejoras que había hecho al vehículo ya les tomaba un minuto entero en activar todo antes de encenderla, sabían que antes de la carrera tendrían tiempo para hacerlo pero también sabían que si no detenían a la chica con sus mejoras solo agregaría más cosas, al final Pidge había cedido a los gustos de sus compañeros, pero eso solo había logrado agregar un detalle más a su rutina que le permitía terminar su día con una sonrisa.

Al terminar la cena y caer la noche se dirigía al techo del edificio de salones, ese día en particular estaba fresco, las temperaturas habían subido y ya no se congelaba pero aun así estornudaba cada vez que salía al exterior.

— ¿Hola? — saludaba esperando respuesta y casi nunca la tenía.

Se sentaba en el suelo y miraba el cielo que poco a poco dejaba ver uno tras otro brillante punto hasta que todas las estrellas brillaban en el cielo mientras ella esperaba la llegada de la última pieza de su rutina.

— Ya estás aquí — Esa era la forma usual en la que Keith la saludaba cuando llegaba y ambos se echaban en el suelo identificando las constelaciones y calculando cuanto se habían movido desde el día anterior.

Si le hubieran preguntado a la chica, hubiera respondido que podría hacer lo mismo cada día durante el resto de sus días sin cansarse, tenía todo lo que podía imaginar, tenía todo con lo que podía soñar e incluso más de lo que alguna vez había soñado, así de sencillo. Ella era feliz.

— ¿En qué piensas? — La pregunta de Keith la tomó por sorpresa pero para él no era fácil ignorar la boba sonrisa con la que la chica suspiraba cada tres segundos.

— En nada en especial — mintió su amiga con los ojos tan abiertos y brillantes que las estrellas se reflejaban en ellos.

— Anda, sé que tienes algo. No tiendes a sonreír así por nada. Algo te debió pasar para que estés de tan buen humor.

Pidge rió divertida. Keith era muy perceptivo y ya se había dado cuenta pero no podía decirle su secreto así como así, pensó un momento y decidió que igual y podía contarle un par de cosas sin arriesgarse demasiado, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó dos boletos para la feria.

— Un chico me ha invitado a salir mañana.

Keith hizo una mueca que provocó una nueva risa en la chica. Shiro le había dado los boletos esa tarde y habían quedado de ir el fin de semana y aunque era verdad que aquello la emocionaba, ver la reacción de Keith fue más de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó refunfuñando mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la chaqueta.

— Es el único día libre que tenemos, él fin de semana nos concentraremos en los detalles que faltan en la nave, el domingo llegan los embajadores. Espero que Lance y Hunk no se molesten de que les deje el trabajo por un día — dijo evadiendo la pregunta de su compañero.

Keith hizo una vez más una mueca y se volvió a recostar en el suelo, preguntándose si habría sido mejor quedarse callado, más cuando se giró a ver a su amiga olvidó aquel enojo pues la chica ya no sonreía y abrazaba sus piernas mientras miraba a la distancia con melancolía.

— ¿Pidge? ¿Qué sucede?

La chica no respondió, aún miraba a la distancia aunque era una distancia que Keith no podía ver, no veía lo que estaba frente a ella, sino todo aquello por lo que había pasado antes de llegar a donde estaba.

— Nunca imagine que esto me pasaría a mí —dijo al fin después de un par de minutos —. Yo nunca fui la clase de chica que salía con chicos, tenía citas o siquiera tenía amigos. Muchas veces me preguntaba porque no podía ser una chica normal, tener amigos, enamorarme y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las chicas de mi edad y aun así, terminé haciendo todas esas cosas.

Keith se quedó viendo a su amiga conteniendo el aliento, había muchas partes de ella que él admiraba pero ver esa nueva faceta le había robado el aire, por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo mucho que esa chica le gustaba en realidad. Rascó su nuca con el desconcierto de aquel descubrimiento y se tomó un momento para meditar las palabras de la chica, así como también para asimilar sus propios sentimientos.

— Yo no creo que tú seas como otras chicas — le respondió mientras tomaba aire con lentitud, pensando de forma  cuidadosa cada palabra —. Siempre he creído que el camino que tomas es el camino que te lleva hasta donde estás y creo que si tú fueras como las demás chicas, no hubieras llegado a ser lo que eres. Y eres asombrosa, Pidge.

Pidge miró a Keith con conmovida y maravillada por las palabras del chico, nunca nadie le había dicho aquellas palabras y escucharlas por primera vez provocaron que se le humedecieran los ojos.

— Eres un tonto, Keith — dijo esquivando la mirada para que el chico no pudiera ver las lágrimas que se abrían paso por sus ojos, así como tampoco el sonrojado del resto de su rostro —. Deberías decirle esa clase de cosas a la chica que te gusta.

Esta vez fue Keith quien rió.

— Si debería.

— ¿Ya me dirás quién es?

— No. Lo sabrás cuando gane la carrera.

— No hay forma de que ganes, tienes que decirme ahora.

— Ya te dije que no perderé contra Lance. Tendrás que ser paciente, solo faltan 3 días.

Pidge infló las mejillas con fastidio, no importaba cuanto le preguntara siempre era lo mismo, Keith solo metía las manos en los bolsillos y levantaba la vista y se negaba a contestar, sabía que evitaba verla para impedir que lo convenciera de decirlo pero eso solo la hacía sentirse más frustrada al respecto.

— ¿Es acaso la misma persona de la carta?

Ese era otro tema que se había vuelto el favorito de Pidge, Keith le había confirmado que quien fuera el dueño de la motocicleta también había sido quien le había mandado la carta que la chica había visto en su primer encuentro, pero al igual que con la pregunta anterior se negaba a darle cualquier información adicional.

— Ya te dije que no.

— Dime quien es.

— Que no. Igual ya deberías irte o mañana llegaras tarde a tu cita.

Pidge refunfuño, pero sabía que Keith tenía razón. Se puso de pie y de mala gana camino con su amigo rumbo a los dormitorios.

— Te veo mañana — se despidió mientras tomaba su camino a los dormitorios de mujeres, pero Keith se detuvo antes de alejarse.

— Extrañare esto — dijo con un extraño tono de melancolía poco usual en él —. Después de la carrera quizá muchas cosas cambien.

— ¿De qué hablas Keith?

Pidge miró a su amigo con reproche, pero en realidad había algo en sus palabras que la asustaban, la idea de no poder compartir esos valiosos momentos con el chico parecía algo impensable para ella.

— No importa si tienes novia — dijo dándole al chico un delicado golpe en el brazo —, no dejaré que eso nos separé y a no ser que tú quieras no dejaré de ver las estrellas contigo.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

— Porque eres mi amigo y no dejaré que eso cambie — La chica levantó su mano y colocó su meñique cerca del rostro del chico, levantándolo para que este lo viera —. Es una promesa ¿de acuerdo?

Keith tardó un momento en superar la conmoción pero con una sonrisa levantó su propio meñique y lo entrelazó al de la chica sellando así su promesa. Ambos chicos fueron a dormir con renovadas energías y una vez más Keith se aferró a la resolución a la que había llegado una semana antes: Sin importar que, tenía que ganar la carrera.

Al día siguiente Pidge se levantó muy temprano ansiosa, era la primera cita real que tenía con Shiro. ¡Era la primera cita que tenía en su vida! Y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo era tener una. ¿Qué se debía poner? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo no pensó en esto antes? ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de cancelarlo?

Lo pensó demasiado porque en ese momento sonó la puerta. Entro en pánico y se colocó lo primero que encontró, su ropa habitual, quizá de haber tenido un segundo más se hubiera arrepentido pero al final solo abrió la puerta mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello.

— Señorita, Holt — Era solo la encargada de los dormitorios, una chica de último año a la que Pidge ni siquiera se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre —. Tiene una carta del profesor Holt.

— Sí, claro — respondió la chica sin prestar mucha atención, solo tomó la carta y la metió en su bolsillo —. Tengo prisa. Gracias.

Pidge se apresuró con el corazón latiéndole de prisa, ni siquiera se molestó en revisar el reloj, solo se sentía avergonzada y ansiosa. Llegó a la parada del autobús y miro alrededor inquieta, pero al parecer Shiro aún no estaba ahí.

Se sentó en una banca viendo sus zapatos y fue justo en el momento en que las dudas la asaltaron de nuevo. ¿Y si Shiro no se presentaba? ¿Y si malentendió las cosas y no la estaba invitando a ir con él? Quizá había pensado mejor las cosas y había cambiado la opinión de salir con una estudiante.

Sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose cuando algo cubrió sus ojos, con sorpresa tomó aquello que le cubria la mirada y al alzar la vista sus dudas se disiparon y sonrió. Shiro había llegado.

— ¿Te hice esperar? — preguntó con una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

— No, acabo de llegar.

Shiro se sentó junto a la chica, nunca lo admitiría frente a ella pero se encontraba igual de nervioso que ella, aunque ese mismo nerviosismo no le permitía ver los nervios de la chica.

Ninguno de los dos lo había pensado, pero tuvieron suerte que la mayoría de los cadetes se encontraran refinando los últimos ajustes de sus proyectos y el autobús que los llevaba a la ciudad se encontraba vacío con excepción de ellos dos.

Cuando llegaron a la feria pasearon en silencio justo como la última vez, esta vez Shiro compro un par de helados mientras le daba uno a la chica y ambos se sentaron en una banca mientras veían a la gente pasar. Pidge seguía viendo sus zapatos como si fueran lo más fascinante del mundo cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Qué dirá Keith cuando le cuente mi emocionante cita? Solo dos personas que ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra.

Por alguna razón la idea la hizo reír haciendo que Shiro se sobresaltará y se manchara el rostro con el helado y causando que el ataque de risa de la chica solo empeorara.

— ¿Estás bien?

Shiro estaba muy confundido y aun cuando trataba de limpiarse el helado de rostro podía hacer que cualquier cosa sonara con seriedad.

— Solo estaba recordando la primera vez que estuvimos aquí — mintió mientras estiraba las piernas —. Estaba pensando porque después de todo seguimos actuando igual que la primera vez.

— Aunque esa vez creo que no te agradaba mucho — comento el chico con una risa nerviosa a lo que la chica respondió con una chica igual de ruidosa.

— Te equivocas. No me agradabas nada. Pensaba que eras un completo idiota.

Ambos rieron aunque Shiro sabía si se debía sentir ofendido.

— ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— No lo sé. Nada, creo. Aún pienso que eres un idiota arrogante.

Pidge rió, pero Shiro solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Era una broma — aclaró la chica avergonzada, quizá había cosas que no podía decirle al chico, después de todo no era Lance o Keith para tomarse la libertad de hacerle bromas pesadas.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Era notable que Shiro deseaba cambiar de tema y Pidge agradeció en cierta manera que así fuera, pero aun así no se le ocurría como contestar a esa pregunta.

— No lo sé, cualquier cosa este bien para mí.

Shiro meditó un momento y se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano a la joven, Pidge por su parte veía la mano de Shiro como si fuera una pieza que había aparecido de la nada en una de sus máquinas y cuya función ella desconocía.

— Vamos — la invitó el chico con una sonrisa y la joven cedió, tomó su mano y se dejó llevar por el parque.

En el camino pudo notar a varias parejas caminando de la mano y se preguntó si así luciría ella con el joven a su lado, pero la idea la hizo sonreír y desear caminar a lado de Shiro y lo jalada por este, más en ese momento se detuvieron.

Pidge miró al frente y con sorpresa vio el puesto con el enorme hipopótamo al frente y sus ojos destellaron un poco. Era el lugar donde había ganado a Green.

— Ganare ese hipopótamo que querías — dijo el chico mientras pagaba al encargado un boleto, pero al escuchar sus palabras la chica lo detuvo.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué no?

Shiro miró confundido a su acompañante que se había sonrojado por completo y Pidge no quería que fuera Shiro quién ganará aquel peluche que le recordaba a Keith, si ella lo ganaba podía regalárselo, pero si él lo ganaba se sentiría culpable de quedárselo e incapaz de darlo.

— Yo quiero ser quien lo gané — contesto al fin —. Quiero demostrarte que puedo aplicar lo que tú me enseñaste.

Shiro sonrió y le dio el rifle a la chica. Pidge le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso en posición, no solo le regalaría aquel peluche a su amigo, sino que se demostraría a si misma frente a su novio, era la apuesta perfecta.

La chica enfocó los blancos, ajustó la mira, respiró profundo, contuvo la respiración y disparos. Tres disparos. Un acierto.

Shiro trató de contener la risa, pero la mirada de la chica era adorable, con sus ojos abiertos y su mirada perpleja.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó sin terminar de comprender.

— Fallaste. Eso pasó.

Pidge se sonrojó avergonzada, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, esculcó su bolsillo y puso todo el dinero que tenía en el mostrador.

— Una vez más — dijo, mientras el encargado recargaba su arma.

— Déjame hacerlo — pidió su acompañante, pero la chica negaba con la cabeza.

— Lo haré. Ya verás.

Tres disparos más, un solo sonido metálico de su único acierto. La chica empezaba a frustrarse mientras el encargado recargaba su arma, con todo su dinero había obtenido dos oportunidades más. Otros tres disparos. Otro único acierto. Un grito de frustración.

— La última oportunidad — dijo el encargado mientras le daba el arma recargada.

— Déjame que yo lo haga — pidió el piloto, pero la chica ya no lo escuchaba.

Pidge tomó aire varias veces y recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí, recordó el aroma de Shiro envolviéndola y tuvó una idea que la hizo sonrojar.

— Shiro, abrázame.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Solo hazlo!

Shiro también había adquirido un color carmesí, pero sin reprochar obedeció a la chica, se agachó y la abrazó por la cintura evitando estorbarle en el disparo. Pidge aspiró despacio mientras se tranquilizaba en los brazos del hombre y haciendo nuevos ajustes disparó y observó cómo tres figuras metálicas desaparecían del escaparate.

— ¡Lo hice! — dijo en un salto mientras celebraba con emoción.

— Lo hiciste — asintió Shiro que la veía con orgullo en su mirada.

Pidge se giró a punto de reclamar aquel hipopótamo pero antes de tomarlo se detuvo y viendo los otros peluches señaló uno que estaba al fondo.

— Quiero ese.

El encargado se dio la vuelta para descolgar el peluche señalado, al mismo tiempo que Shiro miraba a la chica con expresión perpleja.

— Creí que querías el hipopótamo.

— Cambie de opinión — dijo mientras tomaba el juguete que le daba el encargado y examinaba el resto de los premios buscando que pedir por sus anteriores intentos, al final escogió tres peluches de león, justo como el suyo, solo que en tres colores diferentes. Pensaba dárselos a sus amigos cuando volviera.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Bueno, solo pensaba que de no ser por ti, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo así que creí que sería justo que tú te quedaras con el premio.

Pidge le tendió el enorme peluche a Shiro que lo miraba perplejo, quería rechazarlo, era un hombre adulto y no era de los que tenían peluches pero, la sonrisa de la chica que se lo ofrecía pudo con él y lo acepto con una sonrisa cargada de ternura y cariño.

— Gracias — dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

Pidge se sonrojó pero lo dejó pasar, pasaron el resto de la tarde subiéndose en las montañas rusas que Pidge no encontraba muy divertidas, había cientos de cosas que podían salir mal y terminar en un accidente; y en las casas de espantos que Shiro detestaba.

— ¿Cómo alguien puede parecerle divertido el sentir miedo?

Al final regresaron a la escuela en un taxi, Pidge se quedó dormida a medio camino y Shiro acariciaba su cabello con frecuencia mientras la veía dormir. Su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos de una pequeña niña tímida que le preguntaba sobre estrellas fugaces y una chica cuyos ojos despedían chispas en el examen de admisión al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo había caído tan perdido por ella y la vez preguntándose que había hecho para ser merecedor de tanta alegría.

Miró entre sus manos al enorme león negro de peluche que la chica le había regalado, era el único de los 4 peluches que tenían en tener una melena y se preguntaba porque la chica se lo había regalado y aunque tal vez nunca lo supiera estaba seguro de que lo atesoraría por el resto de su vida.


	19. Manzana de discordia

Pidge se despertó con el dulce aroma de los panqueques que le hacía rugir el estómago; por un momento pensó que estaba en casa y que su madre estaba preparando el desayuno como era su costumbre, se giró y restregó la cara en las sábanas. Adoraba el aroma de las sábanas limpias, ella no solía dormir en sábanas limpias, era demasiado floja para cambiarlas y eso fue lo que la hizo levantarse de golpe.

Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor con sorpresa examinando la habitación confirmando su miedo, esa no era su habitación. Examinó cada rincón de su habitación mientras intentaba recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pudo notar que era un pequeño apartamento, dos o quizá tres habitaciones, la cama era enorme y había una gran cantidad de libros en un par de libreros en la pared, las sábanas y las cortinas eran de un blanco impecable, una pequeña mesita de noche junto a la cama con un libro y una lámpara; y una televisión en la pared frente a la cama. Era un lugar en el que ella estaba segura que nunca había estado.

Se puso de pie y por primera vez observó el paquete a sus pies, le habían entregado uno igual cuando habían ingresado a la academia y al abrirlo sintió un ligero deja vú, pero con una rápida inspección del cuarto localizó el cuarto de baño y se colocó el uniforme nuevo. Se observó en el espejo mientras se arreglaba, cepillo su cabello y se miró una vez más ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién le había dado un uniforme nuevo y por qué? Debía salir de ahí pronto y lo sabía.

Salió temerosa y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación; el recibidor era más amplio de lo que había imaginado, pero solo había una pequeña mesa de té, un par de sillones y un sofá, había una amplia ventana donde podía verse una imagen amplia del campus desde un balcón. Pidge exclamó con asombro mientras se daba cuenta de donde estaba: era el edificio de maestros que estaba al fondo de la academia.

— Ya despertaste.

Pidge estaba tan concentrada en la vista que había olvidado por un momento su plan de escapar, pero al mirar la sonrisa de Shiro sosteniendo un plato lleno de panqueques aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron por completo.

— Panqueques — dijo mientras se acercaba a olfatear el plato de cerca —. Mis favoritos.

— Lo sé — dijo el joven mientras dejaba el plato en la pequeña mesa —. Recuerdo que siempre te veía comiendo los de tu madre cuando tenía que ir a tu casa con tu padre.

Ambos compartieron una risa avergonzada, era extraño hablar de esos tiempos cuando el joven estudiaba en la academia y ella era solo una niña.

— Te ves muy formal — dijo la chica mientras tomaba un panqueque mientras observaba el elegante uniforme que llevaba el joven, no era su uniforme habitual para dar clases.

— Sí, lo que pasa es que hoy llegará una de las embajadas de la alianza y su consejero. El General Dos Santos me pidió que lo acompañara a recibirlos. Al parecer el embajador tiene mi edad o el equivalente en su raza, así que creyó que era una buena idea.

— Suena un trabajo importante.

— Lo es.

Era la primera vez que Pidge escuchaba a Shiro hablar de su trabajo, parecía nervioso así que le dio un empalagoso abrazo que lo hizo sonreír.

— Vas a ensuciarme el uniforme — se quejó divertido mientras la alejaba —. Y tú, ¿tienes algún plan el día de hoy?

—Bueno, he preparado una mejora de último momento para el aerodeslizador, pero no sé si la instalaremos. No tengo forma de probarla y sería muy arriesgado usarla sin probarlo antes.

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro comiendo con tranquilidad, Pidge se sonrojó al recordar que parecía la forma que sus padres compartían la hora del té, solo ellos dos hablando de sus propios proyectos y una vez que terminaron de comer ella le ayudó a lavar las bandejas y cubiertos.

Después de despedirse con un tierno beso, Pidge bajó por las escaleras de emergencia, Shiro se había opuesto pero al final la chica se había salido con la suya. No quería que alguien pudiera verlos y meter al chico en problemas, después de todo si ella no se hubiera dormido en el camino de regreso de la feria, él no hubiera tenido que llevarla a su apartamento.

Estaba segura de haber pasado desapercibida cuando piso tierra, pero sabía que para evitar levantar sospechas tenía que alejarse un poco más, pero antes de dar un paso más alguien llamó su atención.

— ¡Señorita Holt, deténgase ahí!

La chica sintió su corazón dar un brincó pero antes de girarse a ver al dueño de tan conocida voz ya se encontraba en el suelo con un enorme bulto gris sobre ella lamiendo todo su rostro.

— Bae Bae, basta — rió mientras abrazaba a su perro por el cuello.

— Parece que te extrañó demasiado, llora todas las noches desde que te fuiste.

Pidge levantó su mirada y encontró el rostro casi idéntico al de ella de su hermano y rápidamente se puso de pie para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras restregaba en su ropa.

— ¡Qué asco, Pidge! ¡Aléjate! ¡Estas llena de saliva y pelo de Bae Bae!

— Bae Bae, no suelta pelo — lo corrigió la chica sacudiéndose el uniforme, se sintió un poco culpable ya que era un uniforme nuevo que Shiro había conseguido para ella, pero luego podría disculparse por ello —. ¿Qué haces aquí, Matt?

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿No recibiste la carta de papá? Él me dijo que te había enviado un aviso.

Pidge tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de una carta del día anterior pero esa carta, junto con su ropa, estaba varios pisos arriba en el apartamento de Shiro.

— La perdí antes de poder leerla — se excusó tratando de evadir el tema, pero su hermano era demasiado indagador.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Pensé que habrías venido, ayer te busque en el dormitorio de chicas pero nunca te vi pasar supuse que habrías estado trabajando en tu proyecto toda la noche.

Pidge se sonrojó demasiado por lo que se agachó a acariciar a su perro para disimularlo frente a su hermano mientras pensaba en un modo de evadir la pregunta.

— No me cambies el tema — exclamó en un desesperado intento por cambiar el tema —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine para el evento. Mi padre dijo que necesitaban manos extra para manejar luces, cámaras, entre otras cosas, así que aquí estoy. Es un trabajo de medio tiempo.

— ¡Eso es asombroso, Matt!

La chica se arrojó rodeando el cuello del chico con entusiasmo, pero en ese momento escuchó una voz carraspeando detrás de ellos y al girarse vio a Shiro, parecía molesto pero ella no entendía porque lo estaría.

Matt también se giró y al ver a Shiro de forma rápida hizo el habitual saludo con una sonrisa, cosa que le recordó a Pidge que se supone que debía hacer lo mismo cuando veía a su novio en la escuela, así que lo imito con rapidez.

— General Shirogane — saludó Matt con una sonrisa, Shiro parecía contrariado, su rostro se había enrojecido.

— Matt, que gusto verte — le regresó el saludo avergonzado mientras tomaba su mano — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vengo a apoyar al equipo técnico y aproveche para venir a saludar a mi pequeña hermanita.

Matt alborotó el cabello de Pidge haciéndola reir, aunque pudo notar que Shiro evitaba verla y parecía más avergonzado que de costumbre.

— General Shirogane, va muy arreglado — le recordó la chica con una sonrisa —. ¿No se le hace tarde para ir a algún lado?

Shiro miró el reloj del campus y asintió con prisa.

— Es verdad, es un gusto verte Matt. Nos veremos luego, quiero escuchar todo lo que ha sido de ti.

Shiro se despidió y se alejó apurado, miraba de forma constante el reloj de la escuela y el suyo para asegurarse que estuvieran sincronizados, cosa que hizo reír a los hermanos Holt.

— ¿Cómo sabías que iba tarde para algo?

— Lo presentí — río nerviosa la hermana menos, pero en eso una idea cruzó por su cabeza —. Nosotros también vamos tarde.

Tomó a su hermano de la muñeca y jaló de él, con su alegre mascota corriendo tras de ellos ladrando de forma ocasional.

Pidge verificó también la hora, aún era temprano, Lance y Hunk aún no debían estar en el taller. La chica entro y verificó esto antes de dejar entrar a su hermano mayor y puso manos a la obra buscando entre los planos que estaban amontonados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — Matt estaba levantando un poco la sábana que cubría el aerodeslizador, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

— Ven a ver esto mejor.

Revolvió un poco más los papeles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, extendió un plano y se lo mostro a su hermano. Pidge conocía a su hermano de toda la vida y podía saber con solo mirarlo cuando una idea le gustaba; la ceja arqueada, la mirada fija y la sonrisa torcida, y ella sonreía con orgullo.

— ¡Pidge esto es fabuloso!

— ¿Verdad? Solo necesitó una forma de probarlo antes de la carrera.

Matt analizó los planos de su hermana con detenimiento y después miró alrededor del almacén, aún había una enorme pila de chatarra y fue a donde el chico se acercó a examinar el contenido de esta.

— Creo que podríamos contruir algo para probarlo, pero con tan poco tiempo hay que empezar de una vez.

El chico se acomodó los lentes con determinación, una seña que su hermana conocía que hacía cuando estaba emocionado, cosa que le contagió.

— ¡Eres increíble, Matt! Sabía que tú podrías solucionarlo.

— No hay tiempo que perder. Pásame un destornillador.

Los hermanos se apresuraron en su experimento, dos horas después Hunk y Lance se sorprenderían de ver a un desconocido examinando entre la pila de “repuestos” de su proyecto y al final todos ayudarían en agregar aquella ultima mejora, su as bajo la manga, su carta de triunfo que les daría la ventaja frente a todos los equipos y frente al increíble talento de Keith.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Shiro llegaba apenas a tiempo a las instalaciones de embarque para naves inter espaciales de la academia, tenía espacio para aparcar naves tan enormes como edificios y eso era la clase de cruceros que esperaban.

El chico había llegado justo a la hora pero no veía a su jefe por ningún lado, saludó a un par de soldados y se dirigió al puente donde al fin dio con el General Dos Santos.

— Señor, lo he estado buscando — lo saludó como era tradición, pero el General  le indicó con una mano que se relajara.

— Descanse, soldado. Si esta tan tenso espantaras a nuestros invitados.

— No lo entiendo, señor. Creí que esperábamos a un embajador.

Dos Santos rió como si Shiro hubiera dicho algo divertido, pero en realidad consideraba hilarante como el joven novato podía tomarse tan en serio su trabajo a veces.

— Es una nueva embajadora. Es su primera misión diplomática, así que esta bien si no somos tan formales la hará sentir en confianza.

— ¿Embajadora?

— ¿Hay algún problema, Shirogane?

— Ninguno, señor.

Shiro bajó la mirada dubitativo, si se hubiera permitido ser honesto hubiera admitido que no era bueno para relacionarse con personas del sexo opuesto y con la nueva información que había recibido empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Pidge era la excepción, parecía ser tan sencillo hablar con ella y mucho más relacionarse con ella, en especial cuando se encontraba riendo.

Shiro sonrió ante la idea de la risa de la pequeña castaña, mas en ese momento sonó la alarma que indicaba la aproximación de una nave. El joven piloto miró sorprendido por la ventana que daba al puente la nave más enorme que jamás hubiera visto, parecía un castillo con 5 torres y de una blancura tal que lastimaba los ojos cuando el sol se reflejaba en sus torretas.

Un delgado puente unió aquel castillo con la puerta que esta junto a la ventana desde la que observaban ambos generales quienes en cuanto la alarma dejó de sonar se colocaron frente a aquella puerta de metal esperando a sus invitados y no tuvieron que esperar mucho puesto que pocos momentos después la puerta se abrió y una persona cuyo extravagante cabello y bigote naranja, marcas purpuras en el rostro y orejas puntiagudas delataban su procedencia intergaláctica.

— Hemos llegado con un día de antelación — se disculpó al ver al General Dos Santos, al mismo tiempo que lo saludaba con un apretón de manos —. Las medidas de tiempo terrícolas son muy anticuadas, es muy fácil equivocarse con los ciclos.

Shiro hizo una mueca de disgusto, no estando seguro si aquel individuo de hecho acababa de insultarlos, pero su superior rió con gracia.

— General Shirogane, quiero presentarte al consejero de la familia real de Altea. Coran.

— Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, a sus servicios. Es un placer conocerlo, general.

Shiro se dio un rápido apretón de manos con aquel individuo de curioso nombre mientras su mirada se encontraba con otra.

Una bella joven acababa de salir de la misma puerta que Coran, era casi tan alta como él y su piel morena contrastaba con su cabello blanco y sus ojos que eran como salidos de un cuento de ciencia ficción, azules con la pupila morada.

— General Dos Santos, General Shirogane — llamó su atención el sujeto llamado Coran mientras hacia una reverencia frente a aquella doncella —, es un honor para mí presentarles a la princesa Allura, futura gobernante de Altea, que viene aquí  en representación de su padre, el rey Alfor.

La joven princesa se inclinó ante los dos adultos en un acto de humildad aunque Shiro notó que parecía estarlo vigilando pues encontraba con que lo miraba cada tanto.

— Es un honor para mí y para mi gente estar acompañándolos en tan importante evento.

Incluso había algo melodioso en su forma de hablar, Shiro pensó que quizá no había conocido en toda su vida a una mujer tan femenina como ella.

— El honor es todo  nuestro — le respondió el General Dos Santos, aunque parecía que la princesa no se había percatado de su presencia —. El General Shirogane le indicará donde están sus aposentos.

La sonrisa de la princesa al escuchar aquello fue demasiado obvia, lo que hizo que Shiro se sintiera algo avergonzado pero tenía que cumplir órdenes después de todo. Antes de irse, en lo que los alteanos preparaban su equipaje, el general Dos Santos alejó un poco a Shiro y al hablarle su voz había perdido toda relajación y se encontraba por completo serio.

— Escúchame, hijo. Es necesario que mantengas a la princesa Allura lo más cómoda posible. Su padre es una de las personas más importantes de toda la galaxia. Lo que quiera esa princesa, se la das y punto. Sin peros, sin reproches y sin dudar.

Shiro hizo una mueca de inconformidad pero la mirada seria de su superior parecía que no era una de sus habituales bromas por lo que no le quedó más que acceder.

El General Dos Santos se fue con el consejero de la princesa, tenían cosas importantes que hablar, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Shiro no era bueno para entablar conversación y en realidad no quería hacerlo, por lo que agradeció que la princesa alteana no tuviera el menor indicio de iniciar una charla y cuando al fin llegaron a las habitaciones que habían sido acomedidas para los invitados del festival pensó que su trabajo había terminado.

— Está servida, princesa Allura. Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

En realidad Shiro esperaba que no lo llamara pero antes de poder alejarse la princesa lo tomó del brazo evitando que se distanciara demasiado.

— ¿General Shirogane, podría mostrarme este interesante campo de entrenamiento?

Shiro quiso negarse pero recordó las palabras de su jefe y no tuvo otra opción que acceder de mala gana.

— Será un honor — murmuro tratando de disimular su disgusto, pero aquella princesa parecía tan encantada que no lo notó.

Shiro la llevó por un recorrido por todo el campus, para su mala suerte, la princesa lo seguía mientras lo sujetaba de su brazo y cuando consiguió librarse de su agarre no tardó mucho en que esta se ciñera de su otro brazo, cosa que ocasionaba que el joven se pusiera más y más incómodo a medida que se adentraban al campus, siempre revisando por encima de su hombro.

El joven parecía evitar el edificio principal, pero cuando ya no pudo pareció llegar a su máximo de estrés, miraba por todos los lados que le fuera posible mientras le explicaba a la princesa las funciones de los salones, la biblioteca y las salas de simulación.

— Y por último la cafetería — dijo el joven parándose frente a la puerta que daba a la cafetería mientras miraba su reloj con nerviosismo notable —, aquí es donde los alumnos comen sus alimentos. En Galaxy Garrison, intentamos darles a nuestros cadetes las dietas más saludables y llenas de energía.

— ¿Está cerrada acaso? — La princesa había notado el actuar extraño del general, pero no entendía a que se debía o porque había decidido para en seco frente a la cafetería.

— Es la hora del almuerzo — explicó verificando una vez más su reloj —. Debe estar llena de alumnos en este momento, quizá prefiera volver en otro momento.

— Tonterías, quisiera ver esa comida terrícola de que mi padre habla frecuentemente.

Allura jaló a Shiro dentro de la cafetería, pudo escuchar los murmullos y sentir las miradas de los estudiantes pero, al contrario de cómo había estado actuando, no miro alrededor con paranoia sino que se dejó arrastrar a la barra sin ver a nadie de forma directa, habían llegado a esta cuando el joven escuchó a alguien llamarlo por su nombre entre los murmullos, sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de saltar de su pecho, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con que solo era Keith.

— Keith — lo saludó con fingida tranquilidad —. Esta es la princesa Allura.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron una rápida examinada con la mirada antes de desviarla, ambos tenían mejores cosas en que ocupar su mente, para Allura era la comida y para Keith…

— ¿Has visto a Pidge? Quiero decir, al equipo omega

— ¿No están aquí?

Por primera vez Shiro se permitió levantar la vista y aunque sí había varios cadetes observándolos, no localizó la cabellera castaña que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

— Ayer no vi a Pidge en todo el día y supe que saldría del campus y yo estoy algo preocupado.

Shiro sintió un extraño calor en su estómago, era la misma sensación que había sentido esa mañana al ver a la joven abrazada de su hermano, antes de saber que era su hermano.

— No la he visto, quizá te esté esquivando — dijo dándole la espalda pero una vista rápida al chico lo hizo sentirse culpable, él en realidad estaba preocupado —. Ahora que lo pienso la vi con su hermano esta mañana, él vino de visita y de seguro este por ahí enseñándole el campus.

— Ya veo. Muchas gracias, Shiro.

Keith sonrió, algo que pocas veces hacía, las palabras de Shiro lo habían tranquilizado pero de alguna forma habían perturbado al piloto y por primera vez desde que se lo había dicho semanas atrás se preguntó la identidad de aquella chica que le robaba el sueño a su pequeño Keith, negándose a pensar lo peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo nuevo, festejando el cumpleaños de Pidge.


	20. ¡Fuera!

Para entrar a la academia Galaxy Garrison se tenía que enviar un currículo con las calificaciones del alumno, por sí mismo era difícil acceder a los elegidos para el examen de admisión, y aún más complicado acceder al examen práctico.

Pidge sabía que su apellido pudo haberle ayudado a acceder al examen escrito pero, aunque su apellido no era usual, ella aún quería darse algo de crédito. Había cursado cientos de clases extra para tener un currículo impresionante y el día que su carta de admisión entro junto con el correo se emocionó pero no le dijo nada a su familia antes de que llegara el llamado para el examen práctico.

Cuando la chica le dijo a sus padres acerca de ello se veían más orgullosos de lo que la joven jamás los había visto y ella esperaba no decepcionarlos; para su mala fortuna eso fue lo primero que hizo en el mismo examen práctico.

No recordaba sentirse tan nerviosa como el día en que la respuesta de la academia llegó a su casa pero incluso aquellos momentos no se comparaba con lo que sentía esa fresca mañana casi dos meses después.

La mañana era tan fresca que antes de salir había decidido ponerse la chaqueta de Keith antes de salir, tenía otros motivos también pero de eso se preocuparía después. Tomó un desabrido desayuno con Lance y Hunk y después habían ido a la presentación de los embajadores; todos los alumnos habían sido convocados a ello pero pocos alumnos de primer año habían asistido.

Por más que buscó con la mirada no pudo ver a Keith o a las chicas del equipo alpha en ningún lado, Pidge quería hablar con el chico antes de entrar a la pista pero parecía que tendría que pasar de ello.

— De seguro están dando ajustes de último momento a su nave — murmuraba Hunk durante el discurso de bienvenida de Dos Santos.

— ¿No deberíamos hacer lo mismo? — Lance también lucía nervioso y no dejaba de ver el reloj.

— Claro que no. Nosotros no necesitamos ajustes de último minuto, nuestra nave no podría estar más lista.

La confianza de Hunk, que por lo general era un chico muy nervioso, le daba tranquilidad a sus compañeros que no manejaban tan bien los nervios. Pasaron el resto de la presentación viendo a sus compañeros de reojo, perdiéndose por completo las palabras de su director y las caras de los famosos embajadores a los que, en algunos casos, sus compañeros de niveles altos vitoreaban.  


Cuando sonó el disparo que indicaba que debían regresar a sus actividades todos los estudiantes de primer año salieron disparados hacia sus talleres, pero una vez más Hunk detuvo a sus compañeros antes de que se lanzaran en su persecución.

— Si no se calman, no podrán conducir de forma apropiada. Si queremos ganar ambos necesitan calmarse y mantener la mente fría.

—Ese es un muy buen consejo, Hunk.

La voz de Shiro llegó a los jóvenes cadetes desde el otro lado del pasillo que de inmediato se giraron y vieron a su instructor acercarse junto al Mayor Holt.

— ¡Papá! —Pidge de forma usual se lanzó a los brazos de su padre a modo de saludo aunque por un momento le pareció ver que Shiro, creyendo que se lanzaba a sus brazos, había intentado atraparla pero cuando levantó la mirada él se encontraba cruzado de brazos aunque su rostro parecía un poco más rojo que lo acostumbrado —. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a desearles buena suerte — respondió el orgulloso padre mientras mirada a su pequeña hija con un especial brillo en los ojos —. Deslúmbralos, Katie.

La chica asintió con una cómplice sonrisa a su padre, solo estaba segura de una cosa y es que no volvería a fallarle a su padre.

— ¿Esa es la chaqueta de Keith? — La pregunta de Shiro salió de la nada, incluso pareció que ni el mismo se dio cuenta de lo que preguntó hasta que estuvo fuera de su boca y todas las miradas se quedaron en él.

El rostro de Pidge tomó un tono carmesí mientras tomaba a sus compañeros de las muñecas y salía corriendo en dirección a los talleres.

— Nos vemos en la meta — se despidió la joven sin responder la pregunta, aun ante la confundida mirada de sus compañeros.

— ¿Esa chaqueta es de Keith? — Preguntó esta vez Lance con el ceño fruncido pero la chica le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

— Al menos algo de él debería cruzar la meta.

Pareció que esa respuesta convenció al cadete que no hizo ningún comentario adicional, llegaron al taller y, a diferencia del día anterior, estaba en completo orden. Como Hunk había mencionado habían terminado los preparativos el día anterior por lo que no fue necesario hacer nada más que sacar el vehículo del mismo y dirigirse al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la carrera.

Los nervios volvieron mientras arrastraban su vehículo hacia la pista, era una fortuna que su puesto de salida fuera el último debido a que pudieron pasar desapercibidos, a diferencia de los otros aerodeslizadores el suyo parecía más ligero, apenas parecía que le habían hecho modificaciones, salvo la pintura azul que Lance había insistido.

— Parece que todos instalaron un cañón frontal — mencionó Hunk observando los vehículos —. El equipo sigma también incluyo un cañón trasero.

— ¿Podemos disparar a los demás? — Cuestionó Lance con nerviosismo al ver las armas de los otros vehículos.

— Siempre y cuando no le demos a los tripulantes no debería haber problema — respondió la chica que también observaba las naves de sus compañeros.

— ¿Alguno alcanza a ver al equipo alpha?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, aunque Pidge mentía desde que habían llegado había logrado ver la característica cabellera de Keith entre la multitud, pero no lograba ver la clase de nave que tenía, aunque eso era lo de menos. Su plan no podía fallar. No fallaría. Tenían mucho que demostrar.

— ¡Cadetes a sus puestos!

La voz del anunciador le pareció conocida a Pidge pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar en ello, solo repasaba su estrategia una y otra vez en su cabeza, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en la garganta.

— ¡En sus marcas!

La tensión aumentaba mientras los pilotos y sus equipos subían a sus naves y se preparaban para salir. Pidge desplego un panel holográfico, estaba sentada espalda contra espalda con Lance y podía sentir el calor de su compañero, habían adaptado el asiento para darle su propio asiento a Hunk a la derecha de Lance, el peso extra les ayudaría a tomar velocidad durante las curvas por lo que la espalda de Lance le daba balance al equipo, era lo que lo mantenía estable o eso pensaba Pidge, aunque no era momento de pensar en ello.

— ¿Listos?

El sonido de los motores resonaron en el lugar al encenderse y los cadetes podían sentir vibrar todo su cuerpo al ritmo de los movimientos del delizador. Pidge miró el menú holográfico y activo una función cuyo color resaltaba entre todos los iconos de colores debido a su color rojo cereza. Una pantalla con un círculo rojo parpadeado apareció y la chica se preparó a presionarlo en cuanto se diera la señal.

— ¡Fuera!

El público exclamó con entusiasmo pero las naves en el suelo solo dieron una fuerte sacudida antes de quedarse detenidas donde estaban.

— Parece que algo sucede — anunció el acomplejado anunciador que se había quedado sin un evento que animar — O esperen. Una de las naves si se movió. ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡¿Qué  sucedió?! — Keith gritaba mientras intentaba con fuerza darle marcha a su nave pero esta no respondía.

— Es tan extraño — Mylene se veía tan inhibida que no parecía ella misma —. Las computadoras no funcionan y los sistemas de navegación están muertos. Y parece que no somos los únicos.

Los chicos examinaron el terreno para ver que, en efecto, el resto de sus compañeros tenían el mismo problema: sus vehículos no arrancaban. Keith estaba a punto de bajar de su vehículo cuando un aerodeslizador salió disparado junto a ellos, por un momento sus ojos parecieron captar todo a cámara lenta y sus ojos se encontraron con la castaña mirada que tendía a mirar con tanta admiración y tuvo una revelación.

— ¡Fueron ellos! — Gritó con ira, a pesar de la mirada confundida de sus compañeras.

— Parece el equipo omega — confirmó Jessica que miraba impotente al equipo omega tomar ventaja —. Si no hay contrincantes contra ellos, serán los ganadores por default. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

— ¡Una bomba! — Mylene exclamó conteniendo el aliento — ¡Es una locura pero debió ser eso! Un campo electromagnético. Es muy arriesgado, su nave pudo haber sido afectada también pero sin las computadoras de las naves no podemos arrancar.

Keith golpeó con fuerza el volante de su nave mientras miraba a la nave del equipo omega avanzar, llegaban a la primera curva y con ello al primer campo de tiro y una idea surgió en su cabeza. Debía hacer algo antes de que los directivos consideraran que la carrera era inútil y la cancelaran. Tomo de su cinturón una daga, alguien preciado se la había dado y nunca iba a ningún lado sin ella y ese día le sería útil. Empuñó el arma y lo encajó en el volante, justo debajo del arma que tenía instalada en el frente y la arrancó.

— ¡Keith! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? — Jessica trató de detener al chico pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

— Sosténganse — dijo sin escuchar las quejas de sus compañeras y colocando la boquilla del arma cerca del tanque de gasolina disparó, creando una chispa que le dio la potencia necesaria para salir disparado y de vuelta al juego.

— ¡Al parecer otro equipo se une a la contienda! — El animador recuperó los ánimos al ver al equipo alpha unirse a la carrera pero con una curva de  ventaja veía poco probable que se recuperaran antes de que se pusiera interesante.

— Demonios — soltó Lance mientras le daba al último blanco de la primer área de dianas.

— No esperábamos que eso los distrajera demasiado — admitió Pidge que trataba de mantener la nave en balance —. No podemos distraernos, hay que aumentar la velocidad. Tendrá que bajar la velocidad para disparar, usaremos eso para tomar más distancia.

Lance asintió y aumentó la velocidad preparado para la segunda vuelta, estaba llegando a esta cuando Keith y su equipo entraron al área de dianas.

El público vitoreo cuando vio al joven piloto en acción, no solo no bajo la velocidad para disparar, sino que mientras tomaba el volante con una mano, usaba la otra para disparar, dejando al público maravillado. Ya nadie podría cancelar la carrera.

Pidge miraba con nervios la pantalla donde se mostraba a Keith avanzar cual bólido a ellos y oyó maldecir a Lance por lo bajo, se giró un poco y vio al joven fallar un par de disparos. La amenaza de Keith lo estaba afectando.

— Lance, tranquilo — lo llamó mientras recargaba su espalda contra él para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que contaba con su apoyo —. Tú puedes hacerlo. Solo respira, cuenta hasta tres y dispara.

Lance no hizo ningún movimiento que le hiciera creer que le estuviera escuchando pero después de fallar tres veces en el último blanco, acertó. Aumentaron una vez más la velocidad, el equipo de Keith acababa de entrar en la segunda curva, les pisaban los talones. Una curva más. Un obstáculo más y estarían en la recta final. Mas al salir de la curva, nuevos alaridos de emoción llegaron de las tribunas, Keith había una vez más vuelto a cruzar el área de dianas sin fallar una vez y sin bajar la velocidad.

Lance maldijo una vez más y antes de entrar a la última zona de tiro, la determinación lo lleno. No sería humillado por Keith. No serían opacados por el desempeño del equipo alpha. De eso él se encargaría. Con nueva determinación, y siguiendo el ejemplo de su rival arrancó el arma del frente de su nave.

— ¿Lance? ¿Qué haces? — Hunk creyó por un momento que su compañero había perdido la cordura pero cuando vio que este se ponía de pie sobre su asiento estuvo completamente seguro.

— Pidge sostenme Hunk, mantén el rumbo — El joven cadete ordenó mientras apuntaba desde aquella posición más cómoda, sus compañeros lo obedecieron más para evitar chocar que por la petición del piloto

— ¡Estas completamente loco! — Le gritó su compañera, que se había girado para abrazarlo por la cintura, pero no le importó.

Lance tomó aire, era difícil con la velocidad del vehículo pero sabía que si bajaban la velocidad aunque fuera un poco, Keith los alcanzaría. El joven estaba determinado y con un solo vistazo rápido disparó a todos los blancos que cayeron al instante, ocasionando un gritó de emoción del público.

Lance sonrió con satisfacción pero aquel fragmento de orgullo terminó muy rápido. Pudo ver en las pantallas como Keith entraba en la última zona, justo detrás de ello. Se volvió a sentar haciendo a Hunk a un lado pero la nueva oleada de excitación de las gradas le anunció que no había sido lo suficiente rápido. Aumentó la velocidad lo más que pudo pero podía sentir a Keith justo detrás de él. Solo faltaba la última curva. Una última vuelta y la línea de meta estaría frente a él.

— Lance, si tomas la curva a esta velocidad nos caeremos — le advirtió la chica, pero ella misma podía ver lo cerca que sus contrincantes estaban —, sé que ganar es importante para ti pero no podrás ganar si nos matas.

Pero las palabras de la chica quedaron en el aire cuando la aeronave roja del equipo alpha se colocó junto a ellos. Incluso tras los cascos ambos pilotos se vieron con autentico odio mientras se acercaban a la última curva.

Pidge una vez más se aferró a Lance por la cintura al ver como el vehículo se inclinaba de forma peligrosa casi vertical al suelo, podía sentir la fricción rozar sus rodillas y justo sobre su cabeza las llantas de la nave de su equipo rival.

De pronto todo perdió sentido, la nave del equipo alpha desapareció, escuchó el grito del público y al levantar la vista pudo ver como el cuerpo de Keith salía despedido de su nave al momento de chocar. Gritó su nombre aunque no escuchó su propia voz, pudo sentir como su cuerpo abandonaba su asiento pero una fuerte presión en su abdomen la regresó a donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que el deslizador se estabilizaba.

Pidge miró hacia su estómago y vio el brazo de Hunk que la sostenía, como una clase de cuerda que la había regresado a la realidad pero al volver a mirar hacia atrás pudo ver la nave tirada del equipo alpha y un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

La nave frenó con un fuerte chirrido mientras el equipo omega atravesaba la línea de meta pero antes que esta se detuviera por completo, tanto piloto como técnico salieron disparados y corrieron de regreso al lugar del accidente sin importarle los gritos de ánimo que venían de las gradas.

Pidge podía sentir que le faltaba el aliento por lo que se desprendió del casco mientras corría, solo quería asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran bien y sintió como si una parte de ella volvía a la vida cuando vió a Keith inclinado sobre el suelo, mientras se aseguraba que sus compañeras estaban bien. Fue solo un segundo pero sus miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento detuvo su carrera, tomando a Lance del brazo que, aunque la jaló un par de pasos, también se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el chico confundido pero la chica no lo miraba. No quitaba la vista del piloto que en esos momentos levantaba las manos indicándole a los paramédicos que no se acercarán.

— No es el momento — respondió la chica con apenas un hilo de voz y se hizo a un lado quitándose de la pista.

Lance aún se sentía confundido pero siguió a la joven y ambos vieron al piloto del equipo alpha ayudar a sus compañeras a ponerse de pie y volver a su nave. Ni siquiera lanzó otra chispa para encenderlo, sino que casi lo arrastró hacia la línea de meta.

Al pasar junto a Lance, este se acercó a ayudar mas fue intimidado por la mirada del piloto, Keith no tenía su fuego habitual, era más grande, más peligroso pero después de un momento pareció hacerle una señal a Lance, pues este asintió y se acercó a ayudar al piloto a empujar el deslizador hasta la línea de meta.

El público vitoreo, grito, chiflo e hizo un gran escándalo cuando ambos pilotos cruzaron la línea de meta.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Pidge mientras ayudaba a Keith a quitarse el casco que tenía un enorme rallón en la visera.

— Eso creo — dijo el chico sin mucho entusiasmo —. Me duele la cabeza, pero empezó antes del choque así que no creo que sea de preocupar. Quisiera que revisaran primero a las chicas.

— Yo estoy bien, pero me debes un traje de carreras nuevo — se quejó Jessica mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. Te dije que las llantas perderían tracción si seguías así pero, ¿me hiciste caso? ¡No! ¡Fue como si estuviera pintada!

Keith bajó la mirada y apretaba con fuerza los puños, sabía que todo había sido su culpa y al final no solo había perdido la carrera, sino que había puesto en riesgo la vida de sus compañeras.

— No seas tan dura con él — Mylene era quien peor había salido, tenía una herida en su frente pero aun así tenía el suficiente humor para reprender a Jessica, su actividad favorita —. Tú eras quien decía que no podíamos perder esta carrera. Pusiste demasiada presión en el pobre muchacho.

Mylene se acercó para abrazar a Keith de forma maternal, a pesar de la nula reacción del chico que seguía cruzado de brazos pero parecía más relajado lo que hizo a las tres chicas sonreír.

— Bueno chicas, ustedes deberían ir a la unidad de primeros auxilios — interrumpió Lance en su habitual tono que usaba para coquetear con las chicas —, su torpe piloto no puede arruinar más su fea cara pero ustedes tienen rostros muy lindos para tener feos raspones. Andando. Yo las acompañaré.

— Tú puedes llevarme a donde quieras, guapo — Jessica uso un tono seductor más convincente que el de Lance causando en este un sonrojo que pareció que alguien había usado una bomba de campo electromagnético sobre su cerebro y este había dejado de funcionar.

Los cadetes rieron ante la cara de Lance, incluso Keith no pudo contener la risa mas fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo proveniente de la grada situada junto a la pista, donde Iverson sostenía un micrófono.

— Van a anunciar al ganador — concluyó Mylene quien era la más cercana y podía ver que Iverson sostenía lo que parecían ser sobres en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Cómo si eso fuera necesario? — Keith gruñó con reavivado fastidio —. Todos vieron lo que pasó, no tienen que restregárnoslo en la cara.

— Muy bien, no es necesario decir que fue una carrera por más interesante — anunció el comandante —. Se supone que se premiaría a los primeros tres lugares pero debido a que la mayoría de los equipos fueron inhabilitados en el primer momento solo tendremos dos lugares y creo que no es ninguna sorpresa quién es el ganador.

El público grito con emoción mientras golpeaban con fuerza los pies contra el suelo haciendo eco para mostrar su apoyo a ambos equipos.

— Les presento a los ganadores del primer año. ¡El equipo alpha!

 


	21. ¿Justicia?

El barbullo del público se convirtió en silencio en un segundo, todos lucían muy confundidos e incluso los cadetes permanecían estáticos con las miradas incrédulas sobre el comandante. ¿Acaso habían escuchado mal? Mas Iverson parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

— El ganador es el equipo alpha — repitió con su clásica voz autoritaria, logrando que el público empezara un desconcertado aplauso —. ¡Kogane! Sube aquí a recibir tu premio.

— ¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! — Keith no parecía feliz y arrojando fuerte su casco al suelo, se acercó al podio sin subirse a él — ¡Nos estrellamos! ¡Todos lo vieron!

— ¡Es un robo! — Lance se unió a la queja, la defensa de Keith lo había hecho volver en sí.

— Lo que vimos — reparó Iverson con un gruñido a ambos jóvenes —, fue que claramente el equipo omega tiró al equipo alpha. Lo que acomete una grave falta por lo que fueron descalificados.

— ¡Ni siquiera estábamos tan cerca! — Ambos chicos hablaban con increíble coordinación

— ¡Es una decisión ya tomada! — Grito el comandante con ira — ¡Ahora Kogane, sube a recibir tú estúpido premio o ambos estarán en detención hasta que se gradúen!

Keith estuvo a punto de replicar pero un brazo fuerte lo detuvo, no le importó, estaba dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino y tenía suficiente ira para que no le importase quien fuera, mas al levantar la vista y ver la fría mirada de Shiro su puño quedo en el aire.

— Dense la mano como buenos competidores — ordenó en un tono casi autoritario.

Lance lo miró con confusión, perplejo, se sentía traicionado y al ver a Shiro, el único maestro en el que ponía su confianza, estar en su contra, se dio cuenta que no había manera de cambiar el resultado solo agachó la mirada y los hombros con resignación y le ofreció su mano a Keith.

Mas Keith no la tomó, Lance levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada escandalizada del chico que miraba su mano como si fuera el mayor insulto que hubiera recibido en su vida. Lance estaba seguro. Estaba a punto de ser golpeado. Podía verlo en la mirada de Keith. Aún decidía si recibirlo o esquivarlo cuando la voz de Shiro sonó potente e imperativo.

— Keith, saluda a tu compañero.

Keith miró a Shiro, Lance podía deducir por la forma en que lo miraba que tenía los mismos deseos de golpear a Shiro como a él mismo y después de un breve momento, respondió al apretón de manos de Lance.

Eso volvió a explotar el ánimo del público, que hasta ese momento había estado observando en silencio el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, la gente aplaudía, gritaba y silbaba mientras ambos jóvenes se daban el apretón de manos que duró apenas un momento. Lance podía sentir la presión de la mano de Keith, ya antes habían tenido apretones de manos pero en esos momentos había algo diferente en la mano de Keith, podía sentir mucho enojo en su mano, mas no era la usual ira que Lance le causaba.

Keith se separó con un gruñido, negándose a seguir tocandolo o mirándolo y se dirigió a las escaleras del podio donde Iverson lo esperaba. Lance lo siguió con la mirada pero antes de que el joven llegara a las escaleras, el piloto sintió la mano de Shiro sobre su hombro y con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera.

Shiro caminó hasta una pequeña habitación junto a las pistas que parecía no usarse muy seguido, no antes de pedir asimismo con la mirada a Hunk y Pidge que lo siguieran también. El instructor cerró la puerta tras de él después de entrar y miró a los jóvenes de la misma que uno ve a un cachorro herido.

— Te aseguró que nosotros no causamos el accidente — se defendió Lance en nombre de su equipo —. Lo último que queríamos era lastimar a alguien.

— Lo sé, Lance — lo tranquilizó el joven mentor mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros —. No vine aquí a hablar con ustedes de eso. Tienen que entender que lo que pasó allá fue una decisión directiva.

— ¿Una decisión directiva? — Hunk no había mencionado palabra desde que habían declarado al ganador pero su cara mostraba una clara desilusión.

— La junta directiva quiso dar un mensaje — explicó su instructor con notoria incomodidad —, cuatro casos de insubordinación eran demasiado. Tenían que dar un castigo ejemplar.

— ¿Cuatro? — Lance no parecía entender a qué se refería pero alguien más había captado perfecto el mensaje.

— Uno por cada uno — explicó Pidge que hasta el momento no se había atrevido a levantar la mirada —. Por lo ocurrido el día de la prueba física. Y uno mío por lo que hice el día de mi prueba de admisión.

Pidge y Shiro cruzaron sus miradas, podían decirse tanto con solo una mirada pero aun así en ese momento estaban tan distanciados el uno del otro.

— Déjenos solos, por favor — pidió Shiro a los cadetes, aunque estos tardaron en entender que se refería a ellos y salieron después de dedicarle una mirada de condolencia a su compañera.

Mas aun cuando Lance y Hunk salieron ninguno hizo ningún sonido, ambos sabían que tendrían una discusión y querían tomarse el tiempo de pensar en lo que dirían.

— ¿Nunca tuvimos una oportunidad en realidad? — Pidge fue la primera hablar y aunque intentaba mantenerse en calma aún era notable su disgusto.

— Fue decisión de la junta. Si el incidente con Iverson no hubiera sucedido podrían haber conservado el segundo lugar…

— ¡Basura! — Lo interrumpió la joven — ¡Tú lo sabías! ¿Por qué nos incitaste a dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo, si no teníamos ninguna oportunidad?

— Realmente creí que podrían sobresalir y llamar la atención, solo que no creí que…

— ¿Que ganaríamos?

— No creí que su desempeño fuera tanto que la junta decidiría descalificarlos.

— ¡Lo hicimos porque dijiste que creías en nosotros!

La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas, quería golpearlo, quería golpear algo pero antes de tener la oportunidad, el joven levantó su rostro y le robó un beso en los labios. La chica luchó contra aquel contacto, quería seguir enojada pero era inútil, su ira se fue tranquilizando a medida que correspondía aquel beso y pronto estuvo envuelta en los brazos de su mentor mientras danzaban con sus labios.

— Te odio — susurró cuando separaron sus bocas, mas sin alejarse de su lado.

— Lo sé, lo siento — le respondió el joven —. De verdad lo siento. Quería decírtelo, de verdad quería pero no sabía cómo. Creí que si Keith los vencía…

— ¿Ayudaste a Keith con su nave?

— No fue correcto, lo sé. Lo siento.

La chica miro a su novio con reproche pero sabía que no podía volver a enojarse con él aunque lo intentará, así que se resignó y volvió a atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Si no podía enojarse por completo con él, al menos él tenía que poner algo de su parte para calmarla.

— No diré nada — dijo la chica separándose al fin empujándolo con un poco de despecho —, pero es muy injusto.

— Gracias — sonrió el joven con notable tranquilidad, tenía miedo de que no pudiera tranquilizar a la chica pero al parecer todo había salido a pedir de boca —. Tengo algo para ti.

Pidge miró al joven con desconfianza, aunque lo hubiera perdonado quería seguir enojada un poco más pero, en contra de sus expectativas, el chico solo le tendió una pequeña mochila que estaba junto a la puerta. Él debía haberla metido antes de que iniciase la carrera.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Cuestionó mientras tomaba la mochila, mas al abrirla se contestó a sí misma y ver las coloridas sonrisas de tres leones de peluche.

— Fue lo que dejaste en mi habitación el otro día.

— Gracias, Shiro — respondió la chica posando un beso en la mejilla del joven pero de inmediato le dio la espalda —, pero sigo enojada.

Shiro suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, adoraba lo terca que podía ser esa pequeña chica y adelantándose a ella la detuvo en la puerta.

— Deja te abro — dijo abriendo la puerta pero para su sorpresa, Huk y Lance cayeron dentro —. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?

— No oímos nada — se defendió Hunk de inmediato mientras se ponía de pie, causando que los dos jóvenes que salían de aquella habitación se sonrojaran sintiéndose atrapados.

— Solo queríamos saber si estábamos en problemas — continuó Lance con afligida mirada —, si Pidge es castigada, queremos recibir el mismo castigo.

La chica se sorprendió, no solo por las palabras de Lance, sino por la determinación con la que sus compañeros miraban a Shiro, dispuestos a todo.

— Tranquilos, el castigo terminó — los consoló Shiro mientras los ayudaba a ponerse de pie —. La junta no creerá necesario castigarlos más. Siempre y cuando no se metan en más problemas.

Shiro les dedicó una mirada severa que hizo a los jóvenes reír con nerviosismo.

— Lo prometemos — respondieron al unísono con su respectivo saludo.

Shiro asintió con una sonrisa y se empezó a alejar, una vez más a las gradas reservadas para los maestros. Por el ruido difuso parecía que la ceremonia había acabado y eran pocos los que quedaban todavía en el estadio.

— ¿Qué quieren hacer? — Preguntó Lance, incluso después de las palabras de Shiro se sentía abatido.

— Podríamos ir a comer — sugirió Hunk —. No comimos nada antes de la carrera.

— No gracias — replicó de inmediato la chica —, después de desactivar las naves de todos y perder de esa forma, lo último que quiero es ver a los demás equipos.

Los chicos afirmaron coincidiendo con la joven, eso no parecía una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos del campus? — Propusó Pidge con una sonrisa —. Todos nos odian. Nadie nos extrañará si nos perdemos la prueba de los de segundo año.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo? — Lance se interesó de inmediato, la idea de salir de ahí sonaba maravillosa.

— Claro. Solo cruzamos el campus por el círculo externo y tomamos un autobús. Nadie nos vería.

Los chicos sonrieron ante la idea, habían accedido casi sin pensarlo cuando, antes de tener oportunidad de moverse, alguien gritó el nombre de Lance desde la entrada del estadio y cuando se giraron pudieron ver a ambas chicas del equipo alpha acercase corriendo hacía ellos.

— ¿Jessica? ¿Mylene? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pidge se inclinó lo más que pudo pero no parecía haber indicios del piloto del equipo alpha.

— Se marchó echando pestes justo después de la entrega de premios — respondió Mylene como si hubiera leído su mente, llevaba una venda en la frente señalando que alguien había atendido su herida.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó un confundido Lance, por lo general él era quien seguía a las chicas.

— Antes que nada — lo interrumpió Hunk —, ¿ustedes están bien?

— Solo fueron unos pequeños raspones — le contestó Jessica, quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano —. Nada grave, nuestra nave tenía un excelente sistema anti caídas que recibió la mayor parte del daño.

— Aunque gracias al agujero en el tanque de gasolina quedo completamente inutilizable — se lamentó asimismo Mylene —, aunque eso fue a causa de Keith. Y respecto al porqué estamos aquí…

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y con una sonrisa extendieron un par de sobres a los cadetes frente a ellos quienes los miraron con clara confusión.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Lance tomando ambos sobres y poniéndolos a contra luz, tratando de ver su contenido.

— Al final de la semana habrá una fiesta con los embajadores invitados — explicó Mylene a sus compañeros —. Los ganadores de los eventos serán invitados también pero como Jessica y yo ya estamos en la lista debido a nuestros padres, pensamos que sería buena idea dárselos. Después de todo, ustedes fueron los verdaderos ganadores de la carrera.

— Lo siento, pero no pudimos hablar con Keith — se disculpó Jessica con una leve inclinación —, así que solo podemos darles los nuestros.

— No se preocupen por eso — negó Pidge poniendo sus manos frente a ella —. Mi padre es maestro, así que probablemente yo tendré mi propia invitación, así que Hunk y Lance pueden tomar estas.

Hunk y Lance sonrieron recuperando su optimismo y, de hecho, sintiéndose un poco entusiasmados.

— Gracias — dijo Hunk tomando uno de los sobres.

— Esto es fabuloso — respondió también Lance —. Una fiesta con los embajadores suena a una gran oportunidad.

Las jóvenes rieron al ver el entusiasmo de los chicos y regresando por sus pasos se despidieron de ellos.

— Entonces nos vemos allá — dijeron al mismo tiempo, más Pidge dio un paso al frente intentando seguirlas.

— Jessica espera… Keith…

— No vimos a donde fue — le respondió la chica con una mirada condescendiente —, tampoco dijo a donde iría. Supongo que solo quería estar solo.

Pidge asintió cabizbaja mientras se despedía de las chicas que continuaron su camino de regreso a los edificios del campus. Lance miró a su compañera que miraba el suelo como si tratará de sacarle a este la ubicación de su amigo y reparando en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro, una oleada de curiosidad lo invadió y abrió su mochila para ver su interior.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó y sacó de esta los peluches de leones de colores.

— Oh, eso — La joven no parecía enfadada, o siquiera interesada en las acciones de su amigo, solo tomó uno de los leones y se lo dio a Hunk —. Es un regalo para ustedes. Los conseguí el otro día que salí a pasear con... con mi padre.

— Amarillo. Mi color favorito — agradeció Hunk con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el león que la chica le tendía.

— En ese caso yo me quedaré el azul — dijo Lance dándole el león rojo a la joven de regreso.

La chica sonrió un poco mientras tomaba al león rojo en sus manos, pensaba dárselo a Keith pero en esos momentos no tenía idea de si el chico querría volver a verla. No recordaba haberlo visto tan molesto como mientras le daba la mano a Lance y en esos momentos ella ni siquiera sabía dónde podría estar. Vio su propio rostro reflejado en los amarillos ojos de botón del león rojo y recordó algo que pareció el recuerdo de un sueño y una idea la atajó de repente.

— Los veré en la parada del autobús — gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Pudo escuchar a Lance gritar su nombre y una pregunta pero no le importó, creía saber dónde encontrar a Keith. Se aferró al pequeño peluche de león y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían hasta el último edificio del campus, subió por las escaleras de incendios y abrió de golpe la puerta que daba a la azotea donde Keith estaba recostado sobre el suelo.

Keith se levantó de golpe, mas al ver el rostro de la chica de inmediato esquivo su mirada. Sus ojos se veían enrojecidos, al igual que los nudillos de sus manos donde había varios cortes sangrantes, prueba de que había estado golpeando la pared hasta lastimarse.

— Eres un tonto — suspiró la chica mientras se acercaba y se hincaba frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Respondió de forma frívola aun negándose a verla.

— Quería disculparme contigo

Aquella declaración lo tomó desprevenido provocando que se girara a verla, cosa que era en realidad el objetivo de la chica.

— Fue mi culpa que nos descalificaran — dijo con una tímida sonrisa —. El día de mi examen de admisión hice algo que no debí y por eso la junta se desquitó con nosotros este día.

Keith abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Pidge pudo notar que una pregunta quedaba atorada en sus labios pero al final decidió no hacerla.

— De acuerdo — dijo al fin, como si hubiera acordado no darle más vueltas al asunto.

— Estoy segura que Lance te pedirá la revancha.

Eso pareció animar al joven, al fin sonrió y después miró al peluche que la joven aún sostenía en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es para ti — le dijo mientras lo extendía hacia el chico con una sonrisa —. Lo gané yo misma.

Keith examinó el peluche antes de tomarlo y lo acercó a su rostro olfateándolo un poco, había adquirido un poco del aroma de la chica y eso lo hizo sonreír.

— Gracias — respondió al fin más tranquilo.

— También esto — dijo la chica quitándose la chaqueta —. Quería usarla por si ganaba y después regresártela.

Keith miró cuestionando a la chica con la mirada mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

— ¿Por qué querías hacer eso? — Preguntó con clara confusión.

— Bueno, tú dijiste que querías confesarte a la chica que te gustaba si ganabas — le respondió la chica y, para su sorpresa, Keith se puso pálido pero aun así continuó explicándose —, pensé que sí una parte de ti ganaba la carrera, no tendrías excusa para no hacerlo.

Keith miro su chaqueta como si tuviera una batalla interna, lo que hizo pensar a la joven que no había pensado en aquella promesa que habían hecho antes.

— Tienes que hacerlo — lo motivó la joven —. Después de todo ganaste la carrera.

Ketih miró a Pidge con auténtico pánico en los ojos, cosa que hizo retroceder un poco a la chica que no entendía la reacción del chico. Keith de repente sentía la boca seca, nunca pensó que la joven recordará aquella absurda apuesta y en esos momentos se maldecía a sí mismo por siquiera haberlo pensado. Muchas ideas cruzaron su cabeza a la vez, ni siquiera había ganado de verdad, eso no podía considerarse una victoria, mas aún así lo era, una victoria deshonesta no dejaba de ser una victoria. Tenía que decírselo. No, no podía.

— Lo pensaré — dijo al fin desviando la mirada de la chica y, gracias a alguna presencia divina, su estómago le recordó que no había comido bocado en todo el día, dándole la excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema —. Muero de hambre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería?

— No, gracias. Los chicos y yo pensamos que todos nos deben odiar en este momento, así que decidimos ir a comer fuera del campus — se rehusó la chica con una mueca incomoda pero una idea surgió en su cabeza y se levantó con una sonrisa —. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Keith miró a la chica como si se hubiera vuelto por completo loca o como si hubiera sugerido lanzarse frente a un autobús, incluso todo eso sonaba más cuerdo que la idea de él pasando tiempo con Lance Mc Clain.

— No, gracias — la rechazó con un movimiento de su muñeca —. Pasar la tarde con Lance es lo último que necesitó este día.

— ¿Entonces prefieres pasar toda la tarde en el campus donde todos estarán hablando de la carrera y en cómo te caíste de tu aerodeslizador?

Keith frunció el ceño avergonzado y miró a la chica que lo observaba de forma retadora, levantando una ceja y después de meditarlo un momento, bufó poniéndose de pie.

— Eso es chantaje — dijo caminando a la puerta y sosteniéndola para que la chica pasara.

— Tal vez — rió la chica mientras empezaba a descender por las escaleras —, pero mientras nos acompañes creo que podré vivir con eso.


	22. Conociendonos

Si Pidge tuviera que describir la cara de Lance cuando la vio llegar junto a Keith, hubiera usado la palabra hilarante. Parecía como si creyera que la chica había perdido la cabeza, mas al contrario de lo que creía, había accedido con bastante facilidad a que el chico los acompañara.

Mas ahora tenían un problema más que resolver.

— ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? — Preguntó Hunk mientras subían al autobús.

Lance y Keith ya habían iniciado su usual batalla de miradas, así que le tocaba a él y a Pidge escoger el destino. Ambos se habían acercado al mapa que colgaba en una de las paredes del vehículo para ver las paradas tratando de decidir cuál sería su mejor destino. Los chicos miraban el mapa ignorando las discusiones de sus acompañantes que empezaba a ser ruidosa mientras compartían insultos a, cada vez, mayor volumen.

— Mira — señaló la chica con alegría mientras señalaba una de las paradas —. Esta ruta pará en la feria. Solo estará otro fin de semana, deberíamos aprovechar.

— Suena divertido — se acercó el chico al mapa —. Después de tanto trabajo merecemos un poco de diversión. Todo este proyecto no nos dejó divertirnos.

— Sí es verdad.

Pidge reía nerviosa, la chica ya había ido un par de veces a pesar de su proyecto pero se sentía un poco culpable de que sus compañeros hubieran estando tan enfocados en su trabajo mientras ella se divertía.

El viaje no por ello fue menos divertido, Hunk y Pidge pasaron el resto del viaje provocando a los cadetes frente a ellos, era divertido verlos gruñir como si fueran cachorros peleando por un pedazo de carnaza. Y cuando llegaron al recinto ya se encontraban en un divertido ataque de risa.

— ¿Ahora a donde quieren ir? — Preguntó Hunk, quien siempre parecía querer un plan antes de iniciar algo, la aventura no era su estilo.

— Tengo una idea — dijo la chica con una sonrisa —. ¿Por qué no vamos a los juegos de tiro?

Lance y Keith reaccionaron a las palabras de la joven, cualquier cosa donde pudieran comprobar sus habilidades frente a su rival parecía una excelente idea.

— ¿Dónde están esos juegos? — Preguntó Lance ante la sonriente chica.

— Por aquí — dijo la joven cadete mientras avanzaba con una sonrisa divertida —. Seguro encontraremos algo más que hacer en el camino.

Los jóvenes avanzaron pero en realidad no se detuvieron hasta estar en los juegos de tiro, a Pidge le pareció notar los ojos de Keith brillar ante el enorme peluche de hipopótamo que aun adornaba el frente del puesto y para sorpresa de sus acompañantes la chica pagó un boleto para ella misma.

Recordó las enseñanzas de Shiro y calculó el desvió y disparó. Tres disparos. Tres aciertos. La chica saltaba de alegría mientras pedía el enorme peluche de hipopótamo y se giraba a sus compañeros.

— Grandioso, ¿no? ¿Quién sigue?

Los jóvenes no pudieron ocultar su asombro y sin sorprender a nadie, Lance dio un paso al frente pagando un boleto, mas antes de disparar Keith colocó su propia parte en el mostrador, tomando su lugar junto al muchacho.

Dispararon casi al mismo tiempo, más solo dos de los muñecos que servían como dianas fueron los que cayeron, dejando a ambos jóvenes boquiabiertos.

— Lo siento — rió la chica que en realidad había esperado a ese momento para advertir a ambos chicos —. Olvide mencionarles que las armas tienen un pequeño desvió

Los pilotos fruncieron el ceño mirando las boquillas de sus armas calculando el ángulo del desvío y con una sincronía impresionante colocaron el dinero de otro juego en el mostrador. El joven en dicho mostrador solo les dio balas para recargar su arma y los jóvenes dispararon una vez más fallando un disparo cada uno, causando un gruñido de la parte de los jóvenes.

En ese momento los jóvenes ya actuaban de forma simultánea, vaciaron sus bolsillos en el mostrador ante la sorprendida mirada del vendedor que solo se atrevió a contar el dinero mientras le entregaba a los jóvenes más balas para recargar.

La tercera vez ya no fallaron ningún tiro pero eso no los detuvo, de repente se convirtió en una competencia de recargar y disparar y ninguno perdía el tiempo a pesar de las miradas de todos los que lo rodeaban hasta que, sin ninguna sorpresa ya no había ninguna diana que no había sido derribada.

— ¡Yo gane! — Gritaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo, con claras intenciones de disparar al otro de ser necesario.

— Fue un empate — les interrumpió el joven vendedor pero la mirada asesina de ambos jóvenes al girarse a verlo con arma en mano lo intimido de inmediato, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

— ¿Qué ganamos? — Preguntó la chica colgándose sobre el mostrador donde podía ver los premios de cerca.

— Lo que quieran — decía el nervioso vendedor que solo quería deshacerse de los cadetes —. Llévense lo que quieran, solo váyanse.

Pidge y Hunk se encargaron de escoger los premios de cada chico y salieron cargando 30 peluches cada uno ante los iluminados ojos de los niños que pasaban junto a ellos. Esta vez fue Keith quien inició la nueva competencia, no era su deseo en realidad, había visto un niño llorar y le había entregado uno de los peluches que había ganado, cosa que por alguna razón molesto a Lance y había regalado dos de sus peluches a un par de hermanos que discutían frente al puesto de helados. Y así ambos jóvenes iban alrededor de la feria buscando niños a los cuales darles sus premios lo más rápido que pudieran, antes de que el otro lo hiciera.

— Parece que se están divirtiendo — observó Hunk mientras se dejaba caer en una silla de un pequeño café que habían encontrado en su camino.

— Eso creo. La verdad es que disfrutan competir el uno con el otro — concordó la joven mientras veía a Keith y Lance lanzarse tras cada niño que veían, algunos de los cuales se alejaban de ellos en busca de sus padres —. Nos sacarán del parque si siguen haciendo escándalo.

— Entonces deberíamos comer algo antes de que eso suceda.

Hunk miró el menú y decidió ordenar por todos, en realidad a Pidge no le importaba, moría de hambre así que cualquier cosa estaba bien para ella y se limitó a ver con cierta diversión la competencia de Lance y Keith.

Por fin a los jóvenes se les acabaron los peluches, o los niños. Lance se sentó con un rostro llenó de orgullo y las manos vacías, mientras Keith seguía sus pasos con una cara de pocos amigos y un peluche en las manos.

— Creo que yo gané, sin ninguna duda — dijo el castaño con prepotencia mientras se sentaba junto a Pidge.

Keith frunció el ceño con el claro deseo de golpear al joven y se sentó frente a él con cara de pocos amigos.

— No creo que la filantropía sea la mejor forma de competencia — observó la chica riendo con diversión.

— No quise que fuera una competencia — alegó Keith con fastidió mientras giraba un pequeño peluche con forma de búho en sus manos —. Quise quedarme con este, eso es todo.

— Dices eso porque perdiste — lo contradijo Lance satisfecho consigo mismo —. Solo admítelo, perdiste, eso es todo.

— ¿Puedo conservarlo? — Pidge se inclinó para tomar el peluche que Keith tenía en sus manos y este se lo dejó con facilidad, no quería que los jóvenes siguieran discutiendo —. Los búhos son mis animales favoritos.

— Lo sé.

Pidge miró con sorpresa a Keith y se asombró al ver que este sonreía y sin darse cuenta correspondió la sonrisa, sintió que debía decir algo pero en ese momento Hunk se levantó de golpe.

El joven había estado mirando a Keith todo el tiempo desde que salieron de la escuela, sentía que había algo extraño en él y no entendía como había accedido a acompañarlos después de lo ocurrido en la carrera, estaba por darse por vencido cuando la respuesta lo golpeó en el rostro, y era algo tan obvio que no entendía como no lo había notado antes. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había notado?

— Lance, acompáñame por un helado — dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y jalaba de su amigo

— ¿Por qué no vas solo? — Se quejó el cadete, pero el chico no aceptó un no como respuesta.

— Vamos, te invitaré uno. Solo muévete. Pidge espera la orden.

Hunk se llevó casi a rastras a un quejumbroso Lance que quería seguir restregándole su victoria  a Keith pero al final ambos se habían perdido entre la multitud.

— Te ves más tranquilo — hizo notar la chica al joven frente a ella mientras veía al par alejándose.

— Me siento más tranquilo — admitió el piloto mientras miraba de reojo a la chica fingiendo ver el menú —. Creo que de haberme quedado en la escuela me habría vuelto loco. ¿Qué les dijo Shiro?

Pidge fijó su mirada en un punto vacío entre ellos y la multitud mientras recordaba la plática con su joven maestro y decidió que aún no se sentía a gusto hablando de ello.

— Solo que Iverson la tiene contra nosotros — mintió la joven y para su sorpresa el rostro de su acompañante también se contrajo con ira —. ¿Keith? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No quería ganar — se sinceró el cadete apretando los puños —. Bueno, quería ganar pero no así. Quería que no quedara duda que era el mejor piloto.

 Pidge miró al joven mas no supo que decir, para su suerte en esos momentos el mesero llevó todo lo que Hunk había ordenado para ellos, así que se entretuvo fingiendo que estaba descubriendo el uso de la pajilla.

— No es para tanto — continuó al ver que el rostro del chico no se relajaba —, habrá otras competencias. De aquí a cuando terminemos la escuela tú y Lance tendrán muchas oportunidades de golpearse mutuamente.

Eso pareció ser lo que el piloto quería escuchar porque de inmediato sonrió, aunque Pidge no estaba segura si fue por la idea de volver a competir o por la idea de golpear a Lance. Ambos bebieron sus bebidas al mismo tiempo mientras veían las personas pasar.

Pidge no pudo evitar notar la enorme diferencia con la última vez que había estado ahí. Estar con Shiro era, a veces, demasiado estresante cuando había más personas, pero estar con Keith era todo lo opuesto, más tranquilo, podía relajarse y ser ella misma.

— Eso me recuerda — dijo la joven tomando el peluche de hipopótamo que había sentado junto a ella y se lo pasó al chico —. Esto es para ti.

Keith miró el peluche con sorpresa, sin estar seguro si tomarlo o no, parecía que su cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó al fin con la boca tan seca que no parecía que había bebido medio refresco hace un minuto.

— Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños con retraso.

— Creí que el llamarte Pidge era tu regalo.

— Sí, pero ahora todos lo hacen. Tenía que darte algo más.

El chico dudó pero al final accedió a tomar el peluche y puso su propio peluche de león sobre la cabeza de este, hacían una linda combinación de alguna forma.

— Gracias —dijo el chico distraído mirando a ambos peluches, mientras se preguntaba cómo alguien podía gustarle tanto. Se sonrojo ante su propio pensamiento por lo que quiso cambiar el tema —. Tus amigos se están tardando mucho.

— Ya lo sé y yo muero de hambre — dijo mientras tomaba uno de los platillos que había pedido Hunk —, no creo que se molesten si empezamos antes que ellos.

El joven dudó pero al final siguió el ejemplo de su amiga, él también estaba hambriento, así que comenzaron a comer y a hablar sobre cómo habían modificado sus deslizadores para la carrera. Pidge le contó al chico como se le había ocurrido la bomba magnética mientras trataba de averiguar un modo de pararlo lo suficiente para tomar ventaja. Keith por su parte, le comento la gran cantidad de cosas que Jessica había incluido en el diseño; estabilizadores automáticos, potenciadores de velocidad, sistema reductor de fricción de emergencia, y como todo había quedado inutilizado con el artefacto de la chica.

Habían casi acabado de comer cuando Hunk y Lance volvieron, sin helado pero con un Lance muy malhumorado porque Hunk solo le había hecho perder el tiempo llevándolo por el lado equivocado. Acompañaron a los chicos a comer mientras Keith y Pidge jugaban una clase de hockey de mesa con una servilleta hecha bola y sus dedos como porterías, el punto del juego era pasar la “pelota” por entre los dedos del otro. Cuando terminaron Lance y Hunk se unieron a ellos en equipos de 2; Lance con Pidge y Hunk con Keith y una vez más la rivalidad de Lance y Keith salió a flote. Al final del día los chicos terminaron en la sala de juegos en un verdadero hockey de mesa.

Cuando el día terminó los cuatro jóvenes habían olvidado por completo lo ocurrido al inicio del día y en cuanto subieron al autobús, Lance y Hunk se quedaron dormidos, cosa que Keith aprovechó para pintar toda clase de cosas en la cara de Lance. Pidge rió aunque lo consideró injusto con el pobre de Lance, así que terminó por hacer lo propio con Hunk y cuando llegaron a la academia, bajo la excusa que Keith acompañaría a Pidge a los dormitorios de mujeres, se habían separado de ellos y se habían dirigido a la azotea que visitaban casi a diario.

— ¿Cuánto crees que se tarden en darse cuenta? — Había preguntado la joven en pleno ataque de risa.

— Espero que lo suficiente para que la tinta se corra un poco — le había contestado su acompañante mientras lanzaba el león rojo al cielo y lo atrapaba antes de que cayera al suelo.

La chica rió al imaginar la cara de Lance al ver su apreciado rostro con tinta corrida en ella y pronto el chico se unió a la risa. Llegaron al techo pero poco se molestaron en mirar las estrellas como tenían la tendencia  a hacer. En lugar de eso Pidge se sentó frente a Keith mientras jugaba con sus manos cosa que, sin notar, había puesto nervioso al chico.

— Jessica nos dijo que habrá una fiesta al final de la semana — le mencionó la chica mientras medía el tamaño de sus manos en comparación —. Dijo que todos los ganadores estarán invitados.

— No sé si iré — confesó el chico desviando la mirada —, no creo merecer estar ahí.

— Supongo que yo iré — contestó la chica, logrando que el joven frente a ella la mirará —. Mi padre es maestro así que está invitado, me obligará a ir. Además Jessica y Mylene le dieron sus boletos a Lance y Hunk, así que ellos también irán. Así que no estaré sola, quien sabe, podría ser divertido.

Los chicos intercambiaron las miradas como si intentarán descifrar al otro, mientras Keith trataba de saber si Pidge intentaba convencerlo de que fuera, la joven por su parte trataba de averiguar si el chico podía dejar a un lado su orgullo y aceptar las cosas que pasaron.

— Lo pensaré — dijo al final Keith, recostándose sobre el suelo mirando las estrellas, había más de una razón para no querer asistir a la dichosa fiesta pero podía ser que la chica estuviera en lo correcto y terminará siendo divertido.

Keith miraba las estrellas resplandecer en el cielo como si su luminiscencia intentará decirle algo, casi siempre el ver el cielo le causaba una clase de vacío, como si de repente se diera cuenta de lo insignificante que es, pero en esos momentos sintió como si algo lo llenara, ese impulso loco e insensato. Su corazón se aceleró y una vez más miro a la chica frente a él que también miraba al cielo estrellado con una sonrisa. ¿Se atrevería? De repente le faltaba el aire. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Quizá no tendría otro momento como ese. ¿Pero era el momento apropiado? Había perdido la carrera.

Es último pensamiento terminó con su determinación.

— ¿Keith, estas bien?

El joven no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que se había alterado, respiraba de forma agitada y estaba sudando, miró a la chica y pudo ver su propio rostro asustado reflejado en sus pupilas.

— Quiero decirte algo — dijo con la boca seca y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos —. Es sobre lo que mencionaste sobre confesarme.

Pidge miró al joven con el rostro más tranquilo que podía, podía notar con solo verlo que el chico se había puesto demasiado nervioso, sus manos temblaban, mordía su labio inferior y se encogía en su lugar como si quisiera hacer lo más pequeño posible.

— Si no quieres decirme quién es, no lo hagas — refutó la chica regresando su mirada al cielo, no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan nervioso.

— No es eso — respondió este levantando un poco la voz, pero se volvió a encoger en su lugar —. Lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que no ahora.

La chica volvió la mirada al chico aunque este esquivaba el verla a ella, movía las manos commo si no supiera que hacer con ella y como si hubiera tomado una decisión, aspiró aire con algo de ruido antes de c ontinuar.

— Quiero decirte, solo no ahora. Lo haré, voy a confesarme y no será porque venza a Lance en una ridícula competencia, lo haré. Por mí. Solo que…

El chico pareció caer en conflicto una vez más pero la joven entendió lo que él quería decir y ella lo sabía, cuando el chico se sintiera listo lo diría. No necesitaría una prueba de habilidad, solo necesitaba estar listo.

— Lo entiendo — le respondió con una sonrisa, seguido de un largo bostezo —, creo que iré a dormir. Fue un día muy agotador, ¿vienes?

— Adelántate. Creo que me quedaré un rato más.

Pidge miró con un poco de reproche a su compañero pero al final decidió dejarlo solo, era como si quisiera superar todas su inseguridades en una noche. Empezaba a preguntarse cuál era el motivo de las palabras del chico, si bien ella había insistido a saber no creía que hubiera un motivo por el que Keith quisiera compartir ese secreto con ella. A no ser que hubiera un motivo.

La idea cruzó su cabeza un segundo antes de ver la sombra que la llamaba frente al dormitorio de mujeres, ya debía ser tarde por lo que podía ver por el agotado rostro del joven pero cuando la vio acercarse, su sonrisa se iluminó tanto como la luna que resplandecía sobre ellos.

 — Shiro, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Saludó la cadete, resistiendo el impulso de saltar a sus brazos, no podía ser afectuosa en lugares donde pudieran verlos.

— Te estuve buscando toda la tarde — explicó con claro fastidió y un toque de preocupación, debió haberle causado muchas molestias —. Desapareciste y pensé que algo te había ocurrido.

— Exageras. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estabas buscándome?

El joven se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta pero la chica solo lo miraba con curiosidad en espera de una respuesta, así que no tuvo más opción que ir directo al grano.

— Mañana no estaré en el jurado. Todos los maestros tendremos un día libre de actividades durante la semana y me preguntaba si querías pasar la tarde conmigo en mi apartamento.

Pidge sintió la sangre aglomerarse en su rostro y orejas al mismo tiempo que su temperatura subía. ¿Qué clase de proposición era esa? ¿Acaso tenía planeado algo? Dudó un momento analizando la situación. Con todos los maestros ocupados en las actividades de la escuela, quizá tendrían el edificio para ellos solos, podría entrar y salir sin que nadie lo supiera. Miro al joven que la miraba esperando su respuesta aunque al cruzarse sus miradas, pudo notar el pequeño ataque de pánico que la chica estaba teniendo.

— No es necesario si no quieres —prosiguió avergonzado, retirando la oferta —. Solo pensé que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo a solas. Es tonto, no importa.

Shiro se giró sobre sus pies dispuesto a regresar a sus aposentos, mas apenas había dado unos pasos cuando el cuerpo pequeño de la joven se aferró a su espalda como si esta fuera alguna clase de salvavidas.

— Me encantaría — murmuró con el rostro aplastado contra la espalda del joven —. No es tonto y yo quiero estar contigo en cada oportunidad que pueda.

La chica analizó sus palabras, el significado detrás de ellas, preguntándose si estaba lista para afrontar lo que aquello implicaba, pero si era con Shiro, estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que se presentará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He creado un ask para esta historia debido a la gran cantidad de material adicional que he estado creando para esta historia, así que si quieren visitarlo, busquen ask-garrisonproud.tumblr


	23. Preparativos

Pidge despertó al siguiente día aún perpleja por la invitación de Shiro, estaba tan ocupada pensando en que esa tarde estaría en el apartamento del joven que había olvidado por completo cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo su oposición a tener alguna clase de contacto humano.

Se levantó y se vistió casi a oscuras, pensando en sí debería ponerse algo especial, salvó los días de evento, no estaban obligados a usar el uniforme durante la semana así que podía usar cualquier cosa, aunque su guardarropa no tenía una gran variedad de donde escoger.

Después de su rutina de aseo personal de cada mañana salió con dirección a la cafetería, parecía que iba a ser un día nublado que no era extraño considerando la época del año, así que se dirigió a comer algo aun tratando de decidir si debía prepararse o no de alguna forma.

Había pasado 15 minutos en la cafetería con la vista pegada a la ventila del aire acondicionado, mientras jugaba con su avena cuando Hunk y Lance se sentaron a su lado con cara de pocos amigos que al ver la distraída cara de su amiga, pensaron que había tenido la misma mala mañana que ellos.

— Es odioso, ¿no lo crees? — dijo Lance mientras se sentaba dejando caer su charola junto a Pidge, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en esta.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó la chica con notable sorpresa.

— La forma en que todos nos miran.

Pidge tardó un momento en saber a lo que el chico se refería, aunque en realidad para darse cuenta de ello solo debía haber levantado la mirada. Todos, o al menos la mayoría de los equipos de primer año estaban ahí y ninguno intentaba disimular el resentimiento en sus miradas, aunque Pidge consideraba que era algo obvio, habían sido humillados en su prueba de habilidades y eso no lo iban a olvidar tan fácil.

— Dales tiempo — dijo la chica poniendo su atención por primera vez en su comida, la avena ya estaba fría —. Lo superarán cuando se den cuenta que es una tontería.

Hunk y Lance no estaban muy seguros de ello, aunque Pidge por el contrario no podía importarle menos, estaba acostumbrada al desprecio y las burlas de sus compañeros desde que era una niña pequeña, no guardaba ninguna esperanza de que eso fuera diferente en Garrison. Aunque si había algo diferente, y lo pensó al ver acercarse al equipo alpha que se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos: ahora tenía amigos.

— Vaya, es mi imaginación o todos los odian — dijo Mylene notando las pesadas miradas de sus compañeros.

— Lo superaran — repitió Pidge mientras se recorría para que Keith se sentará —. Son solo un montón de envidiosos.

— Bueno, humillaron a todos los equipos de primer año — les recordó Jessica, aunque eso ya lo sabían los chicos —, incluyendo a nosotros, no creo que lo superen fácilmente.

— Ustedes lo superaron bastante rápido — concluyó la chica regresando su mirada a la ventila del aire acondicionado, como si está fuera la cosa más impresionante que hubiera sido creada por el ser humano.

— Bueno, ustedes nos agradan. He ahí la diferencia.

— ¡Eso me recuerda! — Levantó la voz Lance pero al sentir las miradas decidió, por primera vez no armar un escandaló y solo se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder ver a Keith —. Me rayaste la cara.

Keith ni se molestó en girarse a verlo, aunque era en parte porque trataba de resistir la risa, siguió comiendo como si estuvieran hablando de un simple examen de matemáticas.

— Eso hice.

— Keith Kogane, haciendo bromas — admiró Mylene con una risa —. Ahora sí puedo decir que lo he oído todo.

— Pero, ¿por qué tenías que hacer lo mismo conmigo? — Se lamentó Hunk claramente herido, cosa que hizo que el cadete se sintiera un poco culpable, en realidad él no le desagradaba.

— Esa fue Pidge — se defendió pero al estar la chica envuelta en su propio mundo, pareció más una excusa.

— No entiendo —cuestionó Jessica —, ¿qué sucedió ayer?

— Fuimos a la feria que esta antes de llegar a la ciudad — explicó Hunk —, pero cuando nos regresamos nos quedamos dormidos y Keith nos rayó el rostro. Una broma muy infantil si me preguntan.

— Yo solo rayé el de Lance — se defendió el chico sonrojándose pero fue ignorado.

— ¿Fueron a la feria y no nos invitaron? Son muy crueles — reprochó Mylene en un berrinche —, pudieron habernos invitado cuando los vimos pero solo invitaron a Keith.

— En mi defensa — argumento veloz Lance —, fue Pidge quien lo invitó. Yo nunca lo habría invitado aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

— Podemos ir hoy de nuevo — agregó Hunk para sorpresa de todos los presentes, por lo que agregó con rapidez y renovada timidez —, digo, no tenemos que estar en los eventos de tercer y cuarto año y solo son una presentación de prototipos y una exposición de la historia de Galaxy Garrison. Suena aburrido.

— Eso suena genial — exclamó Mylene con una risa carismática —. ¿Qué dices, Keith?

El chico solo se encogió de hombros en una señal confusa pero las jóvenes estaban tan emocionadas que asumió que no se podría librar de ello, ni aunque lo intentará.

— ¿Qué dices, Pidge? — Preguntó Lance a una Pidge que metía una cuchara vacía en su boca y al ver que no respondía pasó su mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención —. ¿Pidge?

La chica se sobresaltó una vez más viendo a Lance como si el chico acabará de materializarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó como si acabará de despertar.

— Pensábamos regresar a la feria — explicó el chico con lentitud tratando de no perder la atención de la chica de nuevo —. Será divertido, ¿vienes?

— Oh, ya veo — dijo volviendo a meter la cuchara vacía en su boca —, tengo planes. Tendrán que ir sin mí.

— ¿Qué clase de planes? — Preguntó Jessica de forma atrevida —. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con un chico?

Jessica rió al ver la reacción de Keith que parecía estar deseando lanzar laser por los ojos para fulminarla pero para su sorpresa, Pidge se puso de pie de golpe mirándola a ella y a Mylene como si acabará de notar su presencia.

— Ustedes son chicas — balbuceo con rapidez haciendo sus palabras poco comprensibles.

— La última vez que revisé lo era — respondió Jessica con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Mylene.

— Podemos hablar a solas — pidió la joven tropezando con Keith en un apuro por salir de la mesa.

— ¿Pidge estás bien? — El chico estaba preocupado por su amiga pero está ni siquiera se detuvo a disculparse y camino hacia la puerta, alejada de las mesas donde nadie pudiera oírla.

Las miembros del equipo alpha intercambiaron una mirada confundida como si trataran de decidir si seguirla o no, pero al final se pusieron de pie y la siguieron dejando a los tres chicos restantes muy confundidos tratando de verlas por entre las mesas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Holt? — Preguntó Mylene al acercarse a la nerviosa chica que estaba dando vueltas en círculos mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Pidge miró a ambas chicas con una mirada de pánico. Nunca en su vida había pedido consejo de chicas. Nunca en su vida había tenido amigas, o amigos en general, su único amigo era Matt pero sabía que no era la clase de persona a la cual pedirle un consejo sobre chicos y moriría de vergüenza antes de poder preguntarle a Matt lo que necesitaba.

Mylene y Jessica pasaron sus manos por frente a sus ojos tratando de recuperar su atención, la chica era como una computadora que se había congelado al intentar procesar algo demasiado complicado para sus especificaciones.

Pidge dio un pequeño respingo y las vio con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de anular todo lo que su sentido común le decía sobre lo mala idea que era eso y al final tomó aire armándose de valor.

— ¿Ustedes saben que significa que un chico te invite a pasar la tarde en su departamento?

Las dos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, sus ojos giraron en dirección a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros como si temieran que pudieran escucharlas, pero casi de inmediato regresaron su atención a la chica.

— Bueno, creo que es obvio — se encogió de hombros Jessica —. Debe ser “eso”.

Pidge se sonrojó ante la mención de “eso”, era obvio que ya había pasado por su cabeza pero no podía imaginar que llegaría a eso y en definitiva no lo esperaba de Shiro.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado Holt? — Preguntó Mylene tratando de evitar la tención ya que Pidge parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Ah. No. No lo creo — contestó nerviosa, aunque dentro de sí creyó que era muy obvio que estaba mintiendo —. Es un chico mayor… ¿Qué debería hacer? Debería negarme.

— ¿Tú quieres negarte? — Cuestionó Jessica, aunque su rostro carmesí respondió por ella, provocando una sonora risa en la chica —. No tienes que negarte, si no quieres. Es algo normal. Solo tienes que estar preparada.

— ¿Preparada?

— Nosotras te ayudaremos, solo déjamelo a mí.

— Ustedes ya…

— ¿Qué sucede alla?

La pregunta de Pidge quedó interrumpida por Mylene que miraba la mesa de los chicos con curiosidad, las otras dos jóvenes siguieron su mirada y vaya que había algo extraño. El equipo eta, el único equipo formado por solo mujeres estaba a un par de metros de la mesa de donde estaban los chicos, parecían estarse susurrando cosas mientras se empujaban las unas a las otras al frente, no eran las únicas que las notaban y parecía que todas las chicas del salón las miraban como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse a un cañón.

Las chicas se acercaron con curiosidad tratando de captar las palabras de sus compañeras que parecían solo estar entre un “hazlo tú” y muchas risitas tontas. Por alguna razón eso molesto a Pidge, que solo se acercó de regreso a la mesa con sus amigos que parecían tener una conversación acalorada.

— Shiro ha tenido el mayor record de velocidad de 10 años — discutía Keith.

— La velocidad es relativa — defendía Lance levantando la voz —, no habla de las habilidades del piloto sino de la capacidad de la nave. El comandante Maximiliam Jenius logró volar en un espacio aéreo que hasta el día de hoy se considera intransitable.

— Bueno, si me preguntan — agregaba Hunk tratando de formar parte de la conversación —. El comandante Focker ha hecho la mayoría de sus misiones ebrio, eso es algo impresionante.

— ¿Qué tanto discuten? — preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo mientras volvían pero recibieron las miradas de sus compañeros que empezaban a arder por la acalorada conversación.

— Lance y Keith están discutiendo sobre quien es el mejor piloto egresado de Garrison — explicó Hunk algo avergonzado —. Lance dice que es el comandante de Macross 7, Maximiliam Jenius por sus aportes a la guerra pero Keith dice que sus hazañas palidecen ante las de su esposa la Capitana Miria Farina, pero ella no es egresada de Garrison, él apoya a Shiro. Quiero decir al general Takashi Shirogane que a su corta edad se volvió general y tiene el actual record de velocidad.

Jessica hizo una mueca de desconcierto, mientras que Mylene se sonrojaba, no entendían a qué iba tanta discusión pero al contrario, los ojos de Pidge se iluminaron con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Ambos están equivocados — respondió la chica, ganándose furiosas miradas por parte de sus amigos —. Si bien ambos tienen algo de razón, el mejor piloto que ha salido de Galaxy Garrison no es otro más que el gran Koji Kabuto.

— ¿Kabuto? — Se burló Keith en un impulso —. Ni siquiera debe estar en los mejores 10, su desempeño en la guerra es mediocre si lo comparas con el de su hermano.

— Odio decirlo, de verdad lo odio, pero estoy de acuerdo con Keith — agregó Lance —. Aunque es un héroe de guerra, es el único que abandonó el servicio activo.

— Oh claro que lo sé — les respondió la chica con un tono de superioridad —, pero no es el mejor por sus dotes de piloto. Sus aportes van más allá de pilotear una nave y derribar unas cuantas más. Sus aportes en el descubrimiento y funcionamiento de la energía fotónica lograron el salto tecnológico necesario para formar parte de la alianza intergaláctica. Gracias a sus investigaciones, la tecnología dio un gran avance y ustedes pilotos ahora pueden ser fácilmente reemplazados por un robot.

— ¡Oye!

Ambos chicos, claramente ofendidos, se pusieron de pie con notorias intenciones de asesinato pero una vez más fueron interrumpidos, está vez por una de las chicas del equipo Eta que al fin se habían armado de valor para acercarse a la mesa y tenía un sobre rosa en su mano.

— Disculpa, Keith — dijo con la cara tan roja que parecía un tomate —, yo y mis compañeras queríamos felicitarte por haber ganado la carrera de ayer.

Keith hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras veía el sobre que la chica de ofrecía y sin decir nada tomó la carta. En cuanto el chico tomó el sobre la chica se dio la vuelta, tomó a sus compañeras de los brazos y salieron apresuradas soltando pequeñas risas chillonas.

— ¿Saben que no iba solo? — Protestó Jessica de mal humor, pero las chicas la ignoraron.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó Pidge mientras se acercaba a Keith mirando el sobre en su mano, había algo en esas chicas que le desagradaba de forma particular, sólo que no lograba descifrar lo que era.

— No sé y tampoco me interesa — respondió el joven entregándole el sobre, era obvio que recordar lo ocurrido le había molestado.

Keith regresó a su asiento para tomar su mochila y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se detuvo y miró a los demás.

— ¿Se quedaran ahí? Pensé que querían regresar a la feria.

Eso causó que los demás reaccionaran y tomaran sus respectivas mochilas, más tarde Pidge pensaría que de hecho Keith tenía todas las dotes de un buen líder, aunque quizá debía trabajar más en la confianza en sí mismo, y en los demás.

— Esperen chicos — interrumpió Jessica mientras sujetaba a Pidge de los hombros —, ustedes adelántense. Mylene y yo tenemos que ayudar a Holt con algo antes, los vemos en la entrada como en una hora.

— ¿Eh?

Pidge trató de protestar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica ya la estaba arrastrando hacia la salida y no pudo evitar sentirse secuestrada y sin oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

Para sorpresa de la desafortunada joven, las chicas la llevaron a su propia habitación, y antes de que pudiera preguntarles el cómo conocían el número de su cuarto, estás ya se encontraban esculcando en sus cajones y guardarropa mientras examinaban toda su ropa.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Preguntó tartamudeando al ver como Jessica examinaba con detenimiento su ropa interior.

— ¿No pensarás ir vestida así? — Cuestionó la joven mientras acomodaba pantaletas en dos montones.

— Si quieres impresionar a un chico debes hacerlo desde el primer momento, te ayudaremos a que sin importar la experiencia que tenga este tan nervioso como tú — agregó Mylene con una sonrisa mientras examinaba su ropa, aunque ella la tenía más difícil, no había mucho de donde escoger —, ¿es tu primera vez, verdad?

Pidge trataba de decir algo ante la clara invasión de su privacidad pero por más que lo intentaba no se le ocurría nada que decir y empezaba a cuestionarse por qué les había pedido ayuda a esas chicas.

Se limitó a mirar a las chicas revolver sus cajones y se sentó de forma distraída en su cama, mas el crujido del papel en su bolsillo distrajo su atención. Sacó aquel sobre rosa, un poco arrugado y frunció el ceño como si aquel objeto la ofendiera de alguna manera. Lo puso a contra luz pero no podía mas que ver la hoja de papel doblada en su interior, no podía leer el contenido y se vio tentada a abrirla o arrojarla a la basura, ambas opciones le ofrecían cierta satisfacción en su imaginación. Giró el sobre viendo la cursi estampa de corazón que adornaba la pestaña del mismo y lanzó un pequeño gruñido.

“¿Quién pone una estampa en un sobre? El solo pegamento de la pestaña es suficiente para que no se abra” pensó con disgusto mientras trataba de averiguar porque ese objeto le causaba tanta molestia.

— Creó que esto es perfecto — la llamó Mylene, que sostenía uno de sus viejos vestidos que usaba en su casa

Pidge ocultó el sobre por instinto mientras se ponía de pie.

— Es algo viejo — hizo notar —, esta gastado en algunas partes.

— Bueno, puede ser — coincidió la chica mientras le acercaba el vestido —, pero va bien con tus ojos y con un poco de maquillaje en lo último que se fijará será en tu vestido.

Pidge hizo una mueca de disconformidad pero fue ignorada, mientras veía a Jessica observar una de sus pantaletas y sus sostenes de forma muy descarada pero en lugar de sentirse avergonzada, se resignó.

— De acuerdo — aceptó mientras volvía a sentarse y jugaba con sus pies de forma inquieta, había una pregunta que había surgido en su cabeza y por alguna razón creía que esas chicas podían tener la respuesta —. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con el equipo Eta? Digo, estaban actuando raro.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que actuaron como siempre — Jessica parecía tan concentrada en su labor que no se dio cuenta de la seriedad con la que la joven hacía su pregunta.

— ¿Siempre actúan así?

— Sí y no solo ellas — continuó Mylene quien si noto el interés de la chica por el tema —. Keith es algo popular entre las chicas de nuestro grado.

Pidge bajó la mirada preguntándose porque sentía un vacío en el estómago, recordó a las chicas tratando de llamar su atención en la prueba física, había pensado que se habían estado burlando de ella pero ahora tenía más sentido. El mal humor de Lance, las miradas de los chicos, el barbullo de las chicas. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Quizá tendría que pedirle prestados sus lentes a Matt.

— Listo — festejó Jessica levantando por fin un conjunto de ropa interior y poniéndolo en las manos de Pidge junto con el vestido —. Esta será tu mejor opción.

Pidge hizo una mueca al ver el conjunto que había puesto sobre su regazo, era un conjunto femenino que su madre le había dado antes de entrar a la escuela, nunca lo había usado, no era su estilo pero su madre le había insistido que le podría traer algo de suerte.

— También necesitarás esto — dijo Jessica sacando un pequeño objeto de su mochila.

Pidge tomó el pequeño sobre metálico en sus manos y al verlo de inmediato lo soltó como si este quemara sus manos y subió las piernas a la cama como si aquello fuera a morderlo.

— No llevaré eso — exclamó con el rostro ardiendo hasta las orejas y brillando en un color carmesí.

— Tienes que hacerlo — la reprendió Jessica mientras lo recogía y se lo tendía —, no puedes confiar en los chicos en ese aspecto.

Pidge miró con nervios el pequeño paquete que Jessica le ofrecía y terminó por tomarlo, sentía la sangre de su corazón bombear tan fuerte que sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, pero al menos no se podía poner peor. En eso se equivocaba.

Mylene se acercó por detrás levantando su cabello con ambas manos y con una sonrisa exclamó.

— Ahora, vamos a ver qué haremos con tu cabello.

 


	24. Encuentros

Pidge se había arrepentido de haber pedido ayuda a Jessica y Mylene, con algo de suerte había logrado conseguir que las chicas accedieran a no seguirla con tal de ver la identidad de su misteriosa cita y así las chicas habían ido al encuentro de sus compañeros mientras que ella se apresuraba a llegar a su lugar de encuentro con un vestido que le picaba en más de un lugar. Era extraño de ver, no que fuera la primera vez que usaba un vestido, solo que no era usual que una estudiante de la academia más prestigiosa de pilotos intergalácticos anduviera vestida por ahí como una chica normal.

Llegó al lugar acordado unos minutos tarde pero parecía que no había señal de Shiro, en cierta forma se sintió aliviada pero también sus nervios afloraron al pensar en que tendría que esperarlo y alguien podría verla. Trato de no pensar en ello, pensando que si no había forma de que aquello pudiera empeorar de alguna forma, ya la mala suerte se había divertido con ella lo suficiente para el resto del día. Vaya que estaba equivocada.

— ¡Katie! — Escuchó la voz familiar a sus espaldas y el corazón amenazó con salir de su pecho.

Se giró en dirección a la voz de su hermano y sintió que el alma se le escapaba y su boca cayó casi por efecto de la gravedad. No solo Matt se acercaba a ella, ¡sino que venía acompañado de Shiro! ¿Había confundido de nuevo las palabras? Saludó nerviosa a su hermano tratando de evitar la vista del joven a su lado, quien también evitaba verla a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Y vestida así — cuestionó divertido su hermano mientras mirada a su avergonzada hermana —. ¿Acaso esperas a alguien?

Pidge levantó un poco la mirada pero no se atrevió a ver ni a Shiro, ni a su hermano por lo que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, rezando porque su rostro no estuviera tan rojo como ella sentía que lo estaba.

— Nos permitieron no usar nuestros uniformes por lo que duran los eventos y ya que no tengo nada que hacer quise dar un paseo.

— ¿No verás los demás eventos?

— Me dijeron que no habría nada entretenido que ver, así que pensé que podría aprovechar mi tiempo en otra cosa.

— Eso suena tan de tuyo, Pidge.

Matt rió y su hermana trató de replicar la risa del chico pero aquello no era para nada creíble y solo le tomó un segundo adivinar que su hermano empezaba a sospechar que algo no estaba bien. Y para la mala fortuna de la joven, nadie la conocía mejor que él.

— ¿Está todo bien, Pidge? Luces extraña.

Pidge sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, se sentía tan avergonzada pero no sabía si podría confesarle a Matt  que ella pensaba que iba a tener una cita con el joven junto a él. Mas su hermano al ver su rostro solo mostró preocupación.

— Tienes la cara toda roja —exclamó con angustia mientras ponía su mano en la frente de su hermana —. ¿Acaso te enfermaste?

Pidge no podía hablar, quería hacerlo pero su boca solo se movía incapaz de articular palabra alguna, fue cuando Shiro colocó una mano en el hombro del chico para interferir en la conversación.

— Debe ser el cambio de clima — tranquilizó al chico —. Los resfriados son normales en esta época del año.

— Tú también pareces estar enfermo — mencionó el joven al ver que el rostro de su amigo también tenía aquel color carmesí.

— Desperté con un poco de dolor de garganta — se excusó fingiendo una tos —. Creo que iré a la enfermería, si quieres llevaré a Katie conmigo. Tú tienes que estar presente en los eventos después de todo y yo tengo el día libre. Me aseguraré que le den suficientes antigripales.

Matt se sintió más tranquilo con las palabras de Shiro y después de agradecerle más veces de las necesarias se fue pidiéndole a Shiro que no dejará a su hermana sola ni por un segundo. Ambos jóvenes se despidieron del castaño con la mirada más parcial que pudieron, mas cuando el chico desapareció de su vista se alejaron el uno del otro para tomar la mayor cantidad que pudieron respirando de forma agitada

­— Lo siento — se disculpó Shiro aun sonrojado —, me lo encontré cuando salía para acá y no logré encontrar una excusa para separarme de él.

— Así es Matt — respondió la chica cubriéndose el rostro tratando de tranquilizarse —. Lo amo pero puede ser una verdadera molestia.

Los dos jóvenes se tomaron un momento para tranquilizarse pero cuando tuvieron el valor de mirarse, la sangre volvió a aglomerarse en sus rostros.

— Lindo vestido — dijo el joven, claramente avergonzado.

— Es una cosa vieja — respondió la chica, era verdad pero aun así se sentía tonta de decirlo.

— ¿Quieres…

Shiro se inclinó un poco a un lado, como sugiriendo a la chica un paseo pero no terminó la pregunta, mas aun así la chica asintió entendiendo lo que el joven le sugería y empezaron a caminar de regreso a los edificios de dormitorios de los maestros.

Ninguno habló gran cosa mientras caminaban, aún se sentían demasiado avergonzados de lo ocurrido y no encontraban las palabras, mas eso no impidió que Shiro tuviera extra precaución al momento de hacer pasar a la chica hasta su dormitorio y al final habían llegado al departamento del joven sin ningún inconveniente extra.

No fue hasta que Pidge estuvo en aquella habitación que recordó toda aquella plática con Jessica y el pequeño sobre metálico que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos y el corazón le latió con tan fuerza que sentía que podía escupirlo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó el chico al ver lo pálida que se había puesto la cadete.

— Claro — mintió la joven tragando saliva —, solo me preguntaba que estabas pensando que podríamos hacer.

La chica jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba, no quería apresurar las cosas pero pensaba que entre más tiempo pasara más nerviosa se pondría.

— Ah, sobre eso — respondió el joven avergonzándose un poco esquivando su mirada —. Había pensado en algo pero estaría bien si no quisieras hacerlo.

Pidge se sonrojó de nuevo, no esperaba ponerse tan nerviosa pero era algo usual para alguien que nunca había tenido experiencia, o eso le había dicho Jessica, según su consejo lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarse llevar.

— Lo que tu hayas preparado está bien para mí — dijo  tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa como se sentía.

— En ese caso, ¿podrías esperarme en la habitación? Solo iré por algo rápido a la cocina.

El corazón de Pidge saltó aún con más violencia mientras caminaba a la habitación, mordía sus uñas pensando en todo lo que había aprendido en sus clases de biología y cuando entró a la habitación no reparó en las pequeñas cajas sobre la cama hasta que se sentó sobre ellas.

Se levantó con un pequeño sobresalto y en cuanto observó aquellos objetos les prestó atención, solo eran cajas de películas, mas no cualquier clase de películas: eran películas infantiles. Pidge hizo una mueca entre sorpresa y confusión mientras examinaba los títulos que parecían haber sido escogido para una niña pequeña.

De pronto la realidad calló sobre la joven como un balde de agua helada. Quizá Shiro nunca había tenido intenciones de hacer algo extraño con ella, al contrario, solo había querido ver una inocente película y no cualquier película, algo para niños ¿Será que Shiro la veía como una niña?

Pidge se dejó caer al suelo sintiéndose avergonzada por completo, había malentendido toda la situación y eso no era lo peor de todo, sino que ahora Jessica y Mylene tenían ideas extrañas sobre ella. ¿Y si le llegarán a comentar a los chicos sobre ello? Estaba segura que no podría volver a mostrarse en público.

Shiro entró a la habitación, sobresaltando a la joven que de inmediato se puso de pie, llevaba cargando un tazón lleno de lo que parecían ser palomitas caramelizadas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó tratando de disimular su vergüenza señalando el tazón que el joven tenía en sus manos.

— Matt me dijo que eran tus favoritas — respondió acercándole el tazón, que la envolvió en el dulce aroma del caramelo.

— ¿Esto también fue idea de Matt? — Le preguntó tomando las películas, creía a entender que había ocurrido — ¿Él sabía que nos encontraríamos?

— No exactamente —  se excusó el joven de inmediato —. Le dije que quería invitar a alguien a salir y que era alguien parecida a ti, nunca le dije que eras tú.

— Creo que te tomaron el pelo — le respondió la chica con una mueca y un recordatorio mental de golpear a su hermano la próxima vez que lo viera —. Estas son películas para niñas pequeñas.

El chico se sonrojó de inmediato, había notado que aquel consejo era demasiado extraño pero en su ingenuidad había confiado en Matt sin dudarlo. Pidge pudo adivinar ello por su rostro lo que había sucedido y no pudo evitar reírse, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de ello al ver lo avergonzado  que este estaba.

— Matt es un tonto, quiso jugarte una broma. Después lo haré pagar por esto. ¿No tienes otra clase de películas?

— Pues sí pero….

Shiro señaló un estante al fondo de la habitación, la última vez que había estado en la habitación de Shiro había pensado que eran libros pero ahora de cerca podía notar que en su mayoría eran películas, mas había un pequeño detalle.

— Matt también mencionó que no te gustaban las películas de acción y la mayoría son de ese género, aunque quizá también me mintió en esa parte.

— En realidad eso es verdad — confirmó la chica con una mueca viendo los títulos que había en el escaparate —, esa clase de películas siempre se me han hecho demasiado irreales. Físicamente imposibles. No las soportó.

Shiro rió ante aquella declaración. Cada día que pasaba se encontraba con una nueva faceta de la joven y cada nueva faceta  le parecía más adorable que la anterior.

— En ese caso creo conocer una que te gustará — dijo acercándose al estante y siguiendo las películas con el dedo hasta que dio con una —. Esta no es como otras películas de acción, en realidad es una de mis favoritas.

La joven tomó la película no muy convencida. La portada era solo el actor apuntando con un arma hacia el frente; reconocía el actor, había actuado en una película famosa sobre gente viviendo en una computadora o algo así, era otra de esas películas que no eran de su gusto, la programación no era nada parecida a como la pintaban ahí pero al final había accedido a verla. Después de todo él había dicho que era su película favorita.

Al final la película no había sido tan mala, al principio parecía otra película de acción más de lo mismo pero al final la joven había quedado fascinada por la historia y el desarrollo de la trama, incluso las palomitas con caramelo, que no comía desde que tenía como 10 años, habían resultado un deleite para ella.

— Creo que ahora es mi turno de escoger una película — dijo animada mientras volvía al escaparate, aunque para su decepción no había ninguna película de terror, su género favorito.

Estaba por darse por vencida cuando vio una caja negra, la tomó en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron con júbilo; era una de sus películas favoritas, una película de terror psicológico coreana sobre una maldición en un teléfono.

— ¡Está! — Exclamó emocionada, aunque el rostro del chico no pareció muy convencido.

— Nunca la he visto — admitió con un gesto un poco intimidado —. Fue un regalo de Keith pero no me he atrevido a verla.

— No creí que fueras un cobarde — se burló la chica pero el joven se defendió de inmediato.

— No son mi estilo favorito. Esa película en realidad fue solo un regalo de Keith.

— ¿De Keith?

— Sí, son su género favorito.

Pidge rió divertida de los rostros que hacía Shiro al hablar, por su rostro podía adivinar que el Keith había obligado al pobre joven a ver más de un millón de películas del género, ahora se podía imaginar porque no le agradaba el género. En realidad, también llegaba a entender porque se llevaba tan bien con su hermano, ella misma había hecho lo mismo con Matt desde que había descubierto su amor por las películas de terror a la tierna edad de 7 años.

— Vamos será divertido — suplicó con sus ojos grandes a los que el chico no pudo resistirse.

— De acuerdo — accedió con resignación mientras tomaba la película pero antes se detuvo cerca del rostro de la joven frente a él — pero tendrás que pagármelo de alguna forma.

Pidge se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de él pero sin dudarlo correspondió el beso conteniendo el aliento. Poco a poco la vergüenza entre ambos iba desapareciendo y podía sentirse cómoda en los brazos del chico. Se abrazó a su cuello con la intención de profundizar el beso pero antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, el timbre sonó.

Shiro bufó con fastidio por la interrupción, cosa que hizo reír a Pidge quien lo acompañó a la puerta, mas el joven la detuvó antes de salir de la habitación.

— Quédate aquí — le pidió —. No se supone que alguien venga a buscarme pero si es algún maestro puede ser problemático.

La chica accedió comprendiendo la situación pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la persona que llamaba a la puerta, así que se quedó cerca tratando de esconder su cuerpo entre la pared, en un lugar donde pudiera ver que ocurría en el recibidor, mas no se esperaba lo que ocurriría.

Al abrir la puerta una mujer alta y morena de cabello platinado saltó a los brazos de Shiro provocando que la chica casi estallara en ira. ¿Quién rayos era y quien se creía?

— Shiro, te busqué por todos lados — exclamó Allura mientras sujetaba al joven por el cuello a pesar de la clara incomodidad de este.

— Princesa Allura. ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Me informaron que era tu día libre y pensé que podíamos ir a pasear por ahí. Me gustaría conocer la ciudad.

— ¿No debería estar presenciando los eventos? Después de todo viene aquí como una embajadora.

— Corran se encargará de eso. Yo quisiera conocer lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecer.

Shiro se notaba más nervioso incluso que de costumbre y el alma pareció escapar de su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz a su espalda de Pidge y todo el color abandonó su rostro.

— ¿Quién es esta señora, Shiro? — Preguntó saliendo de la habitación con un libro en las manos que parecía que en cualquier momento lo partiría por la mitad.

Allura no tomó muy bien el apodo de “señora” pero al ver que solo era una estudiante se relajó.

— ¿Es una de tus estudiantes, Takashi? Que adorable jovencita.

Pidge se molestó de forma clara, no solo porque aquella persona se había atrevido a llamarla adorable sino porque además le había hablado a su novio por su nombre como si fueran viejos conocidos, aunque por lo que sabía podrían serlo, había mucho que no sabía del joven.

— Pid… quiero decir, Allura — interrumpió Shiro aquella incomoda conversación —. Ella es la princesa Allura, es la embajadora del planeta Altea. Ella es la cadete Holt, es la hija del Mayor Samuel Holt.

— Mucho gusto, jovencita. Conocí a tu padre hace poco.

La chica hablaba entre dientes pero le ofreció la mano a la joven frente a ella que la apretó con fuerza, aunque solo fue un momento ya que Shiro lo notó de inmediato y separó a ambas jóvenes.

— Princesa Allura, agradezco su oferta pero yo ya le había prometido a la cadete que la ayudaría con un proyecto que tenía.

Shiro era pésimo mintiendo, al menos para Pidge era bastante obvio pero la embelesada princesa ojos de zafiro parecía creer cada palabra que saliera de la boca del piloto aunque en realidad dudaba si había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho.

— No es necesario — negó la joven frunciendo el ceño y dando la vuelta en camino a la puerta, levantando aquel libro que había tomado al azar sobre su cabeza —. Creo que este libro tiene toda la información que necesito. Gracias.

Pidge salió de la habitación sintiendo que podía escupir fuego de la boca, no recordaba haberse sentido tan enojada antes en su vida pero estaba segura de que quería alejarse lo más pronto que pudiera de ahí. Estaba por alcanzar el ascensor cuando alguien detuvo su carrera y presionándola contra la pared le robó un beso.

— ¡Shiro! — Exclamó separando su rostro y mirando alrededor viendo si había alguien que pudiera haberlos visto pero para su suerte el pasillo estaba desierto.

­— No quería que te fueras molesta — explicó el joven pero solo recibió un golpe en el pecho como respuesta de la sonrojada joven.

— No estoy molesta, tonto. Entiendo que tienes deberes que cumplir. No me molestaré que te vayas con la princesa fastidiosa.

— Te lo recompensaré.

— Ya lo hiciste.

Pidge dio un beso a su mejilla antes de girarse una vez más a los elevadores y se despidió con la mano con una sonrisa de Shiro antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Caminó fuera del edificio y miró el cielo, estaba atardeciendo, aun cuando había sido poco tiempo había podido pasar un poco de tiempo con Shiro, creía que eso era suficiente. Mas aun así no podía evitar sentir algo de rencor ante aquella princesa alteana. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar a aquellos pensamientos y decidió regresar a su habitación, quería librarse de aquel vergonzoso vestido. Había tomado el camino cuando al meter la mano en su bolsillo notó algo extraño y sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella. El sobre metálico ya no estaba.

 

 


End file.
